Tattoo
by BossBishGlambert
Summary: Senior college student Adam Glambert has trouble being accepted, even by his roommate, Ryan. After discovering the abandoned dorm wing of the college, Adam's heart is torn and confused. Unlikely relationships blossom, and strange things occur in Adam's life. Adommy FanFic : Story includes alienistic and homosexual characters. Warning: Mature content, violence, language.
1. One Hater, One Lover

"_You're so cold…"_

"_It will not be long before we both get heated."_

"_I don't know if I'm ready…"_

"_Even so, you will know eventually."_

"_When? And how?"_

"_You will just know. Give it time."_

_A crisp breeze wraps around my neck, pulling me away._

"_No! Wait! I—"_

* * *

**3:48am.**

I sigh, turning away from my clock. A sheen of cold sweat is apparent on the back of my neck, making me feel sticky and in desperate need of a shower. I think about drifting back into sleep, but I know it's useless. I shuffle to the bathroom, flipping on the lights as I go. My breath is caught in my throat as I read what's written on the mirror in permanent marker...

_*Go to hell, FAGGOT!*_

I look away, fighting back tears. I hear my roommate laughing his ass off from across the room, as we both keep our dorm bedrooms open at night. I close my bedroom and bathroom doors quietly, grabbing a bottle of cleaning solution from below the sink. I spray it onto the mirror, rubbing the words away with a towel. Thankfully, they wipe away easily.

_'Thank god permanent isn't always permanent...'_

I shrug out of my pajama pants and boxers, running the water for my shower. I look in the mirror at my naked body.

_'There's nothing wrong with being different, Adam.' _I tell myself. _'You're just like anyone else; your preferences are just different...' _I take a deep breath, stepping into the hot shower. As the water runs along my face, arms, and shoulders, I begin humming nonchalantly the tune of a song I wrote. The humming soon becomes quiet singing, and then I get really into the song, singing louder.

_'Red river of screams, underneath! Tears in my eyes, underneath! Stars in my black and blue skies! And underneath, under my skin, underneath, the depths of my skin! Look at me, now do you see?'_

Ryan rips the shower curtain from the rings, exposing my nude self in the shower.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GLAMBERT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GAY SHIT!" my roommate exclaims, startling me. He scowls, storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door. I slide along the wall of the shower, sitting with my arms around my knees in front of me. I put my head between my knees, finally breaking down and crying. I sit, crying, for a good twenty minutes, letting the water fade from scalding to ice cold. I eventually get up, turning the faucets off and grabbing a towel from the cabinet. I grab my cell, texting the only person I knew could lift my spirits immediately. A reply came not even a minute later, making me smile slightly. I lay on top of my bed, my jet black hair soaking the covers and a thin towel loosely clinging to my hips. Three quick raps on the front door of our dorm room cause me to panic quietly, afraid of what Ryan will say. I hear Ryan grabbing his keys, slamming the door behind himself. I hear two light clicks as my bedroom door opens and closes.

"I'm so sorry, Adam..." I sit up, a huge smile spreading across my face. I stand up, striding across my bedroom to pull the beautiful boy in front of me into a warm embrace.

"Sauli..." I whisper. He squeezes me slightly in understanding. I lean away from the hug, taking his face in my hands and kissing him with all of my heart.

"I love you," he says, laying his head on my chest. I gently run my fingers through his white-blonde hair.

"I love you, too. Thank you for coming."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come to your rescue when some douche picks on you?" he says, smiling. I smile back, lovingly, shaking my head. I kiss his forehead and take his hand, pulling him to my bed.

"Hold on, I need pants," I say, laughing. Sauli shakes his head lightly.

"Pants are for straight guys," he says, examining his perfectly manicured nails-the pure black polish with its glossy finish. I roll my eyes and unwrap my towel from my waist, tossing it on the floor. I look at Sauli, who is marveling at me. I look down at my drawer of underwear, smiling slightly. I look back and Sauli and wink, walking away from the drawer and climbing into bed. Sauli smiles and blushes, shrugging out of his silver jacket and Gaga t-shirt. He kicks off his boots, hastily unbuttoning his pants and shoving them off of his hips, as well as his underwear. He slides into bed beside me, rubbing his member against mine. I close my eyes, smiling at the feelings he's giving me. He puts a finger under my chin, pulling me to him. He kisses me lightly before pulling away but still holds my chin. He smiles, pulling me to him again, kissing me a bit harder. His tongue slips through my teeth, making my heart skip a beat.

* * *

"_Why are you so cold?"_

"_Do not worry about it…"_

"_I cannot help but wonder…"_

"_I know, and you will know soon."_

"_Like how you said I'll know when I'm ready?"_

"_Ha-ha, yes, my love."_

_I snuggle closer, taking in the beautiful scent._

"_May I tell you something?"_

"_Of course, baby."_

"_I think… I—"_

_The crisp breeze sweeps me away again…_

* * *

I sit up violently, waking in another cold sweat. I look to my clock again.

**8:23am.**

"Holy shit! I'm late for class!" I exclaim aloud. I jump out of bed and go to my closet, grabbing a random tee and leather pants. As I pull on my boots, I notice a blue piece of paper taped to my door.

_*Dear Adam,_

_Left around 8:15, gone to get coffee. Decided to let you sleep in. Don't worry about your classes. I have someone taking notes for you in all of them. Today is all for US. I love you!_

_With all my heart, Sauli(:*_

I smile, shuffling to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Perfect, just the way I like it!" I say, gingerly sipping my coffee. I take hold of Sauli's hand, swinging our arms ever so slightly between us.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," Sauli says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it wasn't the most fantastic of mornings, but you saved the day." I smile, giving Sauli's hand a squeeze. He laughs while sipping his coffee. We walk around campus, eventually stopping to rest on a bench.

"Where are we?" Sauli asks. I look around.

"Looks unfamiliar… We must have gone too far around. I've never noticed this wing before…" I reply. We walk up to a door on the front of the building. A battered sheet of paper is taped on it.

_*WING CLOSED. RECONSTRUCTION TO START JUNE 7, 2007.*_

"Wing closed? Reconstruction was scheduled five years ago!" Sauli says questionably.

"It doesn't look much reconstructed to me," I say. "Who cares? We should head back anyway and get something to eat. I'm _starved_!"

"Me too," Sauli adds. I face him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer as he throws his arms around my neck. I lean down and kiss him. My tongue wrestles with his for more attention, and I win, smiling into the kiss. Sauli grabs a fistful of my dark hair, pulling me closer, still.

Our tongues fight again, but this time I let Sauli win. We stand there for a while, kissing seemingly endlessly. I grab Sauli's ass for a fraction of a second, making him jump slightly. I laugh, kissing him again and again and again…


	2. Goodbyes and Quality Time

"_I have seen you often in my dreams… Who are you?"_

"_I am something unknown to your kind. I come to you in dreams, as they are the easiest and quickest form of communication available to me. Do not worry who I am but what I am. You should learn to fear me."_

"_You've told me that once before. Don't you realize I don't care what you are?"_

"_So it would seem..."_

"_Why do you keep disappearing?"_

"_I am not leaving you. You are leaving me without your knowledge, and that is alright. You do not need nor want to stay in my presence."_

"_I _do_ want to!"_

"_Silence!" My mouth is suddenly unable to open. "Just heed my direction, Adam." I struggle to speak but can't open my mouth. A moment passes, and the air feels relaxed. I can speak again._

"_Will I see you again?'_

"_You can count on it, my beautiful lover…"_

* * *

The annoying blare of my alarm leaves me pissy and dazed. Yesterday was wonderful, and today I have to trudge through the day without Sauli by my side. He isn't in school, so he is able to do whatever he wants, so he chooses to go to Missouri to see some friends. The goodbye is so painful for us both, but I think I am more devastated than he. It feels like he is leaving me for someone else, though I know that isn't the case. My head floods with insecurities of rejection and hatred. I think about our last words before Sauli drove away into the early light of the sunset…

* * *

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" I ask quietly, putting Sauli's lucky necklace around the front mirror of his car.

"Yeah, almost done. Just putting this last bag in the front seat." I walk around the car to take Sauli in my arms.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" I ask. He scoffs.

"Don't give me that crap," he replies. I touch my finger to the underside of his chin, smiling sincerely as I lean down to kiss him. He smiles as I look at him.

"I love you, Sauli…" I say. He rests his head on my chest.

"I love you, too, Adam…" We stand there, unmoving, for a few minutes.

"Okay, you really need to go if you want to be there in time," I say, pulling away from Sauli and opening the driver's side door for him.

"You sure you're okay with me traveling halfway across the country without you?" Sauli asks. I nod.

"Go and have fun with your friends! Don't worry about me. I have to focus on school anyway. My grades are kind of slipping." I say, putting an awkward arm behind my head. Sauli touches my face before climbing into the car, closing the door behind him and rolling the window down.

"It's gonna be a long time before I come back home, Adam…"

"Oh, please," I say, rolling my eyes. "Long distance relationships are so romantic."

"It's fifteen-hundred miles away from California to Missouri…" I smile, fighting back tears.

"We can handle it, babe. Just go and enjoy yourself. You don't have to call or text me. In fact, I am telling you not to. Just don't contact me, so you won't miss me as much. Then, when you get back in three months, you'll see me and it'll be an even better and more emotional reunion."

"Adam…" I stop Sauli's words by kissing him lightly." Have fun," I say. Sauli rolls the window back up and puts the car in drive. He blows me a kiss as he drives down the street and out of the college territory. I walk back to my dorm, hands stuffed in my front pockets, the collar of my leather jacket pulled up to conceal my face. Once in the dorm, I close the bedroom door behind me, rushing to my bed. I shove my face into the pillows, tears spilling from my bright blue eyes for hours.

* * *

As I lay on my back on the floor, I stare at the ceiling and make pictures from the plastered ceiling cracks. A bunny, a bear, a snake, a shoe, the letters of my name. And a heart. I sigh heavily, turning to my side, the cool tile floor clashing with the heat of my face covered in salt from dried tears. My eyes are closed, and I see Sauli holding me close. I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and my eyes open slowly. The late light of the sun shining through my window blinding me momentarily. I look to the wall in front of me and am stared back at by a spider the size of my fist.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell, scrambling to get as far away from the disgusting creature as possible. Ryan opens the bedroom door and rushes to my side. I'm clung to the corner of the opposite wall from the eight-legged monster. Ryan puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes, his face particularly close to mine.

"Adam, what happened?" he asks calmly, which is unusual for him when speaking to me of all people. I point to the wall across the room, and Ryan turns his head in the same direction. As soon as the arachnid catches his eye, he flinches against me. His head whips back around to look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That's some freaky shit," he says. I nod. "I'll go get a cup."

I walk to the kitchen precariously, grabbing a clear jar-like cup from the sink. I walk back into my room, searching for the spider.

"Where'd he go?" I ask. Ryan points to the bed.

"I started to slide along the wall to leave your room and I accidentally knocked over your stacked CDs. I think he freaked out and ran under your bed. On the left. I walk to the left of my bed, cup ready for any surprise scurries. I lift the bed skirt (yes, I have a bed skirt. I'm gay, don't judge me) and jump back.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, putting my hand on my chest over my frantically beating heart.

"What?" Ryan asks. "Are there more?" I shake my head slowly.

"It just startled me…" I take a deep breath and lift the bed skirt again, wrinkling my nose at the ugly thing. I hit the tile floor with the jar-cup, hoping to frighten the spider and lure him out from under the bed. He runs out from under the bed alright, but not in the direction I expect him to go. I hear a sudden shriek as Ryan jumps up from the other side of the bed, shaking his hands dramatically and rubbing against the wall.

"Ryan! What?"

"IT. CRAWLED. ON. MY. HAND. ADAM." he says, eyes wide in fear and horror. I walk to the right side of the bed, spotting the spider not a foot away from Ryan. I walk over to it quietly and slowly, slamming the jar-cup down onto him, concealing him within the glass. Ryan lets out a long sigh, sliding down the wall until he's sitting. I grab a paper plate from the cabinet, sliding it under the jar-cup and the spider. Ryan walks outside the dorm with me to throw it into the grass.

"I don't want to leave it alive," I say. "What if it gets back in?" Ryan pulls out a pocket lighter.

"Yay, fire," he says, laughing gently. I set the plate down, jar-cup still on top of it, spider still captured. Ryan sets the paper plate aflame, squatting down to watch the show. I do the same. The glass jar-cup is heavy enough that it can't be knocked over by the monstrous spider, so we know we're safe. As the flames creep under the edge of the jar, smoke seeps in, suffocating the spider. He claws at the inside of the jar with his thin legs, trying his hardest to escape.

"I feel kind of bad for the little guy," I say. Ryan scoffs.

"I don't." I look back at the large spider, dying slowly in the small flames and smoke. I frown at the painful death the spider is enduring. I sigh quietly, extending my arm quickly and taking the jar-cup off of the burning plate. The spider runs away from the plate, running sporadically to get oxygen and to cool off. He eventually scurries back into the grass, where he belongs.

"Adam, why the hell did you just do that?" Ryan asks, hitting the back of my head. I laugh, rubbing my head.

"No one deserves to die just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ryan rolls his eyes. We walk back to our dorm room in silence, but it isn't awkward for the first time since meeting so many months ago. I hesitate in the doorway of my bedroom. Ryan appears behind me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "I'm just a little freaked by that stupid spider… What if there _are_ more, Ryan?" He chuckles.

"Then we will set them on fire to teach them a lesson as well, and then release them into the great beyond!" I laugh, turning to face him. Again, his face is unnaturally close to mine, but it doesn't bother me.

"I think I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, just in case…" I say, taking a deep breath. Ryan smiles.

"You can stay in my room if you want, instead. I'm sure my bed is more comfortable that our lumpy piece of shit couch." I smile lightly back.

"Thank you." Ryan nods and walks back into his room. Within minutes, I hear video game guns and virtual bombs. I laugh, walking back to my room to grab pajama pants. The sun has gone down, and it's already eight-thirty-seven. I grab a package of pop tarts from the cabinet, picking at the outer edges nonchalantly, waiting for sleep to take me. Around ten-twenty-nine, my eyes begin to droop, and it's becoming difficult to keep them open.

I shrug out of my clothes and pull on my pajama pants. I walk into Ryan's room, scratching my head. Ryan is quietly reading a book-the title of which I can't make out from my distance. Ryan looks up, taking in my appearance. A bare chest and loose pajama pants covering equally loose Batman boxers. He takes a deep, shaky breath, patting the pillow next to him. I drowsily walk to the side of the bed opposite from him, climbing in. The cool, crisp sheets make me even more tired. I look over to Ryan, who's already set his book down and is turning off his bedside lamp.

Darkness envelopes the room. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust and be able to make out the shapes in the room. I turn opposite of Ryan, staring at the wall. I feel a hand slide down my side, resting at my hip. A shudder rolls down my spine. I turn my head and see that Ryan's face is close again; closer than the other two times, that's for sure, because our noses touch as soon as I turn my head. My breath catches in my throat. I breathe calmly and steadily. Ryan moves his hand and slides it over my chest, gently pulling me to him. I oblige, leaning into his hot, bare chest. I turn my head back to the wall-I don't dare ask questions as to what has suddenly happened with Ryan's asshole personality.

Warm lips press onto my neck, sending a shiver through my body. Ryan puts his lips to my ear and whispers.

"You are so gay…" he says. I frown as he tries to turn me to face him. I turn slowly, cautiously. Ryan smiles one of the happiest and most enthusiastic smiles ever presented to me from him. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?" I ask. Ryan laughs.

"I'm sorry, Adam… I've been making fun of you for a while, and I know it's wrong and immature, but the truth is, I'm just like you, if not worse. I've known I was gay since I was twelve…" My eyes are wide in shock.

"Wow…" I say, processing the information. I have time to blink only three times before Ryan's lips push firmly against mine. I fight for only a second before faltering, falling limp in his arms. He kisses me, his skill at an obviously high standard. His tongue expertly glides its way around, making my hips buck against his. He smiles into the kiss, pulling me closer still.

Ryan slides a cold hand down my chest, making me shiver. His hand keeps going and going until reaching my pelvic area. He slowly slides his hand into my pajama pants and boxers. I feel my face become scarlet. I feel cold fingers wrap around me, and I gasp into the kiss. Those cold fingers glide and touch in just the right places. Ryan knows what to do, and he must certainly know what he's doing to _me_!

Ryan breaks off the kiss, still touching me. He kisses my jaw line all the way to my chest, lightly biting as he goes along. I can feel that I'm extremely motivated and dependant tonight, because within just a few minutes, I—

"Ryaaaaan!" I exclaim. He shuts me up with a kiss, shushing in between each kiss and light stroke of my lower half. I pant, letting him leave one last quick swipe of his hand, making my hips convulse jerkily once. He chuckles.

"Someone gets up there fast, huh?" I blush again.

"I didn't… I was…And you…And I don't…" I stutter. Ryan shushes me with another kiss, sliding his sticky hands across my chest. He pulls me to him, and I can feel his hands moving underneath the covers. He gently slides my pajama pants and boxers off of my hips, pushing them to my knees. He does the same with his pants and boxers. He scoots closer and closer, until our members are pressed against one another hard. It hurts a little, but it also feels wonderful. Ryan grabs a fistful of my hair and kisses me roughly. He takes his free hand and grabs one of my hands. He pulls my hand to his pelvis and directs me to where I know I need to be. I touch him lightly, a shiver rolling down both of our bodies. My strokes become quicker and rougher, Ryan breathing heavily in response. He is already slick, for he rubbed what came from me onto himself. Of course when he touched me, it did hurt because it was dry, but it still was worth it.

Ryan's breathing becomes quicker and quicker as I work faster. Not too long after, he hits the top, too. He tries so hard to stay quiet and ends up letting out mousy squeaks. He kisses me frantically, putting his hands over mine to tell me to keep going. I continue, and he only gets further and further pleasured.

Three climaxes later, we both are sprawled out onto our backs, sweating and panting in exhilaration. I stroke myself lightly, slightly bucking every so often. Ryan takes my hand in his, twisting our fingers together. I smile at the ceiling, still not asking any questions. Ryan climbs out of the bed and walks to the bathroom. I stare at his flawless naked body in awe.

'_He is actually into me… Ryan has… a crush on me? I don't know… I don't really care right now, either…_

I hear the shower water running as Ryan steps out of the bathroom. He looks at me and winks, moving his index finger toward himself, motioning me to come with him. My heart pounds heavily, loudly. I climb out of bed and follow Ryan into the shower…


	3. Glitter Glow

"_Everything is so confusing…"_

"_Give it time, Adam. It will all make sense eventually."_

"_But you did something that wasn't possible!"_

"_Maybe not in your world."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Do not worry yourself with it."_

"_Who _are_ you?!"_

"_Adam, it is time to wake up…"_

"_No! I want an answer!"_

"_Until tonight, my love…"_

"_No!"_

* * *

Sunlight streams across my bedroom as I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and turning off my alarm. I shuffle to the kitchen to pour a quick bowl of cereal.

'_What the hell _was_ that last night?' I think. 'And who is this majestic guy I keep dreaming about? I don't know his name or what he looks like. All I see is a shadowed figure of a man, shorter than me. His voice is…enticing… Is he real? I've already had four dreams with him featured. This can't be a coincidence… can it?'_

Ryan walks out of his room and opens the fridge, searching for food. I smile and quietly set down my cereal, walking up behind him. I slide my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. Within half a second he drops the entire gallon of milk that is in his hands and pulls out of my grasp.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he exclaims. I stare at him in confusion. Didn't he and I just 'bond' last night? In _his_ bed?

"What?" I ask, looking down at the busted carton and milk pooling around Ryan's feet.

"Do NOT fucking TOUCH me, Adam Glambert!" he yells, storming off to his room, a trail of white liquid footprints following him. I sigh, still extremely confused. I grab towels from the bathroom and clean up the milk before it seeps to the wall borders. After wiping, disinfecting, and drying the floors for an hour and a half, I am finally able to relax on the couch. Luckily, it is Saturday, and I won't have any classes to be late to. I sprawl across the couch, shirtless, wearing only my boxers. Ryan finally comes out of his room, glaring at me. It's a tense silence for a while as he pilfers in the kitchen. I eventually break the silence.

"I'm sorry," I say, not looking at him. He scoffs. "I don't know what that was…" A long moment of silence fills the air.

"Could've fooled me," he says after a while.

"It's just that last night, I could have sworn you…" I trail off, shaking my head.

"What? I wasn't even home until an hour ago, man." I turn around to look at him. His expression was a mixture of fact and confusion.

"No, you were here all night, with me. We freaked out over this huge spider and then…" I pause.

"I left last night around seven to stay at my sister's apartment, and I just got back about an hour ago. Are you hung over or something?" I take a deep breath.

"But you… we… I… What?!"

"I should probably go and let you figure out what you were drugged with last night."

"I wasn't drugged," I mumble. He nods facetiously.

"Oh, and seriously, don't touch me." I laugh lightly.

"I'll try my hardest, Ryan." He half smiles, which shows me he has a little bit of a soft side, even for me. He turns on his heel and walks out the door, locking it behind him.

A shiver rolls down my spine. It isn't a shiver from the room being cold, but one from a sort of fear.  
_'Was I really high last night? I don't remember taking drugs. I didn't go anywhere. Am I going insane? Of course I am, because I'm sitting here asking myself in my mind if I'm insane or not!'_

I shake my head again, hoping to clear the memory of the night before, but, of course, it doesn't work. I wipe my face with my hands in exhaustion. I get up off of the couch and walk to my room to get dressed, hesitating in the doorway. A light, faint, barely noticeable trail of glitter leads from the doorway to the window. I walk to the window. It's locked from the inside, and nothing is broken. Nothing seems to be out of place. I wonder if the glitter has been there the whole time, and my eyebrows furrow.

I touch the glitter on the floor, and it begins to glow purple. I pull back my hand immediately in shock, and the glow fades. I touch the glitter again with my index finger, and it glows purple again. I touch more of the glitter, one finger at a time. Under each finger, the glitter glows. I place my palm down onto the light traces of glitter, and the glow becomes brighter. I put my other hand on another spot of glitter, and it does the same. I pull my hands back, watching the glow fade again.

I look at my hands and see that the glitter sticks to me. After a few moments, the glitter seems to absorb into my skin, and it sends chills in my hands. I blink in disbelief. I place my forearms on another spot of glitter and watch it stick to my skin like tape. After another few moments it begins to seemingly absorb into my skin, chills now in my forearms instead. It's so unreal, yet it's reality.  
_'Or maybe it's just an illusion like that night with Ryan...'_  
I face palm myself.  
_'No, Adam. Just no.'_  
I shake my head slightly at the glitter trail, walking to my closet. I pull out a nirvana t-shirt and purple skinny jeans with bedazzled back pockets. I pull on black leather boots with studs in the formation of a skull on each side, three silver chains draped around the back and attaching to a buckle on the front of each. I loosely wrap a studded belt around my waist over my t-shirt, also adorning myself with a matching bracelet and necklace. A chain necklace, my black leather gloves, and a ring that reads 'GTFO', top off my outfit.

After styling my hair and adding a pound of glitter, I apply a steady, smooth streak of eyeliner. Smudging it perfectly, I smile in the mirror and grab my keys from the counter, locking the dorm room door behind me. I walk to my car solemnly, still wondering about the glitter and the boy from my dream...  
I slip into the seat of my car, but something catches my eye.  
_'More glitter...'_  
I take a deep breath, touching the faint glitter lightly piled on the passenger seat. It glows at my touch, and I smile slightly. I take another deep breath. I furrow my eyebrows.  
_'This is going to be extremely stupid...'_  
I lean over to the glitter and touch my tongue to it for a fraction of a second, and then I quickly look in the mirror at my mouth. The glitter glows then absorbs into my tongue. The tingling sensation reminds me of Pop rocks candy. I notice the glitter has a flavour. It tastes like vanilla; and not just any vanilla- my favourite, French silk ice cream vanilla! I laugh, wondering how these strange sparkles could possess such a flavour and how they glow and give me tingling sensations. I look back over at the glitter pile, and it's gone! I furrow my brows again.  
_'Now what happened?!'_  
In the distance, I hear three notes... Piano notes? I open the car door, and the notes become louder. The same three, constant and slow, with a pause between each set.  
_'Why are those notes so familiar?'_  
Then, it hits me.  
"F Sharp, B flat, F natural..." I say to myself. "The notes from my song!"  
_'How did someone know that?'_

I lock my car and walk across the school lawn, trying to get closer to the sound. After walking all the way across campus, I finally come to a wooded area. I see a trail of glitter leading into the forestry. I expect the moment I step on the glitter that it'll glow like before, but it doesn't. I slowly fall to my knees, touching the glitter. I pull my hand back quickly when it glows underneath my fingers.

'_This makes no sense…'_

I stare at the glitter for a moment and think. I purse my lips before pulling off my boots and socks. I put my foot on the glitter, and it glows purple underneath. I smile to myself, feeling intelligent. I look behind me to make sure no one is paying any attention to me, check my phone battery and time, and follow the glitter trail, unthinkingly leaving my boots behind.


	4. Reality or a Dream?

Feeling magical, stepping on a path of glowing glitter, I begin dancing. I dance in rhythm to the song I wrote, singing along the way.  
"Strip away the flesh and bone... look beyond the lies you've known... Everybody wants to talk about a freak; no one wants to dig that deep. Let me take you underneath..." I pause, squatting down to touch the sparkly trail. It glows beautifully, and I don't question why. I just find it mystical. I sing quietly while playing an imaginary piano on the glowing glitter, the three constant notes still apparent deep within the forest.  
"Baby better watch your step... Never mind what's on the left. You're gonna see things you might not wanna see; still not that easy for me, underneath..." A lower voice sounds around me.  
"Red river of screams, underneath! Tears in my eyes, underneath! Stars in my black and blue skies!" My head snaps up, and I stand up slowly, following the glitter to the voice. The voice continues to sing my song beautifully. I chime in, harmonizing with the invisible voice.  
"...here with no apologies! Such a beautiful release, you...inside of...me..." I realize my mouth is hanging open slightly and close it, continuing my stride. I sing passionately with the voice in the air, still trying to find its owner. A cool breeze whips my hair around my face. Suddenly, I see a glow on the glitter a ways in front of me. My eyes widen slightly, and my heart beats faster. I don't know what I'm after, but I'll figure it out soon.

***author side note: his heart's beating faster and he will soon know what he's after. See what I did there?(; ***

I start running along the trail of glitter, desperately trying to find the voice that continues to sing. I imagine the person on the other end as the unknown boy from my dreams. I try to remember some sentences from the dream conversation.  
"Why... Why is it so cold? Why are you so cold?!" I yell into the air. I feel silly until I hear a response that stops my breath.  
"It will not be long before we both get heated..." I stop, falling to my knees.  
"Who are you...?" I ask. I hear the three notes again.  
"Sing for me, Adam." the voice asks softly. I close my eyes and sing my favourite line from the song I wrote, Underneath.  
"I'm standing here with no apologies! Such a beautiful release, you inside of me..." I trail off, looking down. I think of Sauli and cry silently. I feel an ice cold hand touch my cheek, but I don't dare look up.  
"Are you an angel?" I ask quietly. A carefree laugh sounds in front of me. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wince and touch my face where the tear fell.

'_It burns?'_

"Sorry, Babyboy …" the male voice in front of me says. I smile and look up, but my smile fades immediately.

"You're… You…I…We…What the hell are you…?" I stammer. The creature's smile fades, and he stands majestically, well over seven feet tall. I stare up at him in awe, amazed at his beauty and mystique. He's wearing no clothes at all, and, of course, I can't help but stare. Every single aspect of his being is utterly perfect. He's perfect…

"I would much prefer that you not insult me," he says.

"I'm sorry… You just surprised me… You're beautiful…" Another careless chuckle.

"Ha, hardly…" His voice makes me melt.

"No! You are magical…" He laughs again.

"How am I magical?" he asks. I smile gently.

"You… Your skin… It's flawless… Pale and absolutely perfect…"

"There are plenty with fair skin."

"You're different. And your voice… It's so seductive… Speak to me." I stand up slowly, not much enjoying the fact that he is much, much taller than I.

"I apologize for being my natural height. I will change, since you do not like feeling inferior in height." He shrinks down shorter, half a foot shorter than my height, 6' 2".

"How did you do that?!" I ask.

"Do not worry about it, Adam."

"How do you know my name? And what's your name? What are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? Are you the person spreading all of the glitter? Are you the man in my dreams?" I become anxious and touch his chest. He's frigid. "You're freezing!" He touches my hand with his, lightly removing it from his chest. His hand is just as cold.

"Adam, all will be revealed shortly. Please refrain from attacking me with questions."

"Sorry… But at least tell me your name and what you are." He sighs.

"My name is Taomalia. You may call me Tommy, for short. I am from the planet Pluto." I laugh hysterically.

"So…" I begin, "You're an _alien_?! Ha-ha! And I thought Pluto wasn't considered a planet anymore! This is hilarious. Who set you up for this?" Tommy looks down at his hands.

"No one set me up for anything. Yes, Pluto is still a planet no matter what you silly humans conceive. Please, believe me."

"Why me?" I ask, as Tommy takes my hands in his.

"I have chosen you, Adam."

"Chosen me? For what?" Tommy smiles, flashing brilliant, perfect, white teeth.

"I need a mate, Adam." I step closer to him, not six inches between us.

"You're gay? A gay alien? Seriously?" Tommy looks up at me.

"You have seen me adjust my height to accommodate your thoughts and insecurities, Adam. You see how supposedly perfect I am. I am obviously not a vampire, as you would be murdered and drained by this point, would you not?" I nod. "Please hear me out."

"Okay, okay… My mind is open. This is unbelievable…" I say, stepping an inch closer, tilting my head down.

"Yes, I am gay. Yes, I am what your kind would call an 'alien'. Yes, I possess magical qualities." I take a deep breath through my nose, taking in his unfathomably incredible scent.

'_More French silk vanilla…'_

"Yes, Adam, I chose your favourite scent to attract you to me, and it clearly worked quite well." Tommy said. My eyes widen in shock.

'_Did he just read my mind?'_

"Yes," he says.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim, stumbling backward. I nearly fall when I trip on a small log, but Tommy clutched my t-shirt at lightning speed, pulling me forward sharply. I slam into his chest harshly.

'_He's so fucking cold! And rock solid!'_

I pull my head up and find myself touching noses with Tommy.

"Adam…" he whispers. My breath becomes shaky, and Tommy's fingers interlock with mine.

"I… I can't! My boyfriend would be so angry with me if he knew I was here! And what I did with Ryan…" I exclaim, pulling away from him and sitting on the forest floor, covered in sheets of glowing glitter. I then remember Sauli's beautiful blue eyes in my mind.

"You mean what _I_ did with Ryan," Tommy says. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Tommy smiles.

"I caused you to have a realistically vivid dream, Adam."

"All of that… was a dream? But it was entirely too real."

"That is what I wanted, Babyboy. In the hopes that you would eventually find me, I gave you that dream to prove to you how powerful I am and how I can make you question dreams and reality. For all you know, this could be a dream, too."

"…Is it?" I ask skeptically. Tommy smiles.

"No, Babyboy. Not this time. But I can make it feel as amazing as your night with Ryan, and better." I look down at the glitter below me, only glowing on Tommy's and my bare feet. I look up slightly, looking Tommy's 'appendage' in the face.

"Uh…" I start, quickly closing my mouth and looking away. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Tommy laughs.

"Sorry, Babyboy." Tommy squats down to look at me face to face. I look down at his spread legs, and smirk.

"That doesn't help much, Tommy," I say, touching his hand.

"Ha-ha, I suppose you are correct…" He snaps, and a small leather bag appears on the glitter covered grass in front of him. He pulls the string wrapped around the top and it unravels. He takes a handful of glitter and tosses it on himself. In a matter of seconds, his birthday suit transforms into a brand new silver suit, shiny black shoes and purple tie to top it all off.

"You… look… incredible!" Tommy smiles hugely.

"Thank you…" He blushes, pulling a piece of grass from the ground and picking it apart.

'_How adorable-he blushed!'_

"Oh, shut up!" he says, playfully pushing my shoulder.

"It's going to be difficult to get used to this mind reading shit, dude." I say.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, but I cannot help myself. I love to hear your thoughts. I would much rather you speak aloud, though. Your voice is lovely." I smile.

"I dabble a bit in the vocal arts…"

"A bit? Adam! You are absolutely incredible!" I laugh.

"Thank you," I draw patterns on his hand unthinkingly.

"Adam?"

"Hm?" Tommy looks at me for half a second before darting across the few feet separating us within milliseconds. "Mmhf!" Suddenly, Tommy's flawless lips are pressed against mine. His hands trail along my arms, across my shoulders, and around my back. He pulls me to him, practically crushing me. He pushes against me lightly, but it's enough to cause me to lean backward. Soon, we are laying down, Tommy on top of me, kissing my neck and jaw. He grabs a handful of glitter from the ground and throws it in the air.

Barely five seconds pass before I realize that Tommy and I are both stark naked.

"Tommy!" He stops kissing me and looks up.

"Problem?"

"What about Sau—" I'm interrupted by another painfully beautiful kiss. Tommy breaks free for a moment.

"What about him? You know as well as I do that you want _me_! Admit it! You are so incredibly attracted to me that you cannot contain yourself. Just do it, Adam! Take me! Do it!"

"Tommy, stop!" He kisses me again, and I realize that my whole body is tingling. I push him off of me and sit up, looking around me. The glitter around my entire body is glowing an extremely vibrant shade of purple, the light nearly blinding me. It continues to absorb into my skin, replenishing itself and reabsorbing. Tingling sensations course through my body, making me shiver. Tommy jumps on me again, knocking me back down.

"Adam, please! I need someone, or I will _die!_" I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Upon my one hundredth year of living, if I do not connect with someone and make them my mate, I will cease to exist! Please, Adam…"

"Why me?!"

"_YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS AND EMOTIONALLY BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY AND WONDERFUL AND SO MUCH MORE, ADAM!_" A burning tear rolls down my cheek. I sigh and lace his fingers with mine, pulling him to me softly. I kiss him gently, lovingly. I begin to lean slightly against him, pushing him down. We lay back down again, this time with me on top. Tommy smiles into the kiss.

"Don't look too far into this, Tommy. I need time to think…"

"Do not think right now, Babyboy. Just do."

"I will, Glitterbaby…" I say, running my fingers through his hair. He smiles, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Glitterbaby?" he asks. I smile greedily.

"I thought it was quite tasteful, Tommy."

"It is. I love it… and I love when you say my name… It's so enticing…." I blush.

"I will say it as many times as you want me to, Tommy…"

"You are so incredibly fascinating, you know that?"

"Yes… So I've been told…" We both smile and continue to kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. After several minutes of battling with him, he wins inevitably.

"Give it up, Adam. I am stronger, smarter, and faster." I pull tightly on his hair, causing him to pull his head back and howl loudly.

"What the hell?!" I shut him up with a passionate kiss, finally winning the battle between us.

"I win," I say, kissing his chest, continuing all the way down to his pelvis. He laughs lightly, throaty and adorable.

"You know, I am also much bigger than you…" I kiss his tip.

"I am aware of that, Tommy. I don't care."

"You should, silly human man."

"You're so cold…"

"It will not be long before we both get heated."

"I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Even so, you will know eventually."

"When? And How?"

"You will just know. Give it time.

"How much time?" I ask between kisses.

"Just drop the topic for now, please." I sigh again, leaving the subject at that. I knew I would soon return to it eventually. Tommy half smiles, kissing me lightly. I touch every part of his body, and he shivers at my every glowing touch. I feel so majestic.

"Take me…" I say into Tommy's ear, biting the edge of his lobe. He moans quietly, the volume steadily increasing.

"Shh…" I say, touching his rock solid, cold chest softly. "Just be quiet… We will be ready soon, but just not so soon. I promise, one day, it will happen. Just trust me. Do you trust me, Tommy?" He looks at me seriously.

"I trust you, Adam Mitchell Glambert." I smile, taking his hand.

"Can we go back to wearing clothes again, please?" Tommy laughs generously.

"I suppose I can do that, for you Babyboy."

"Oh, thank you, Glitterbaby." Tommy smiles, standing up and kissing me harshly one last time for that night.

"Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"Please do not leave me…" I take a deep breath.

"I will try my hardest not to, Tommy."

"Thank you, beautiful…"


	5. The Abandoned Building

**I forgot to mention that this story is taking place in LA Cali, and the date is sometime in the end of February. By this chapter, it's early March. Uhh… I guess it can be March 10th today. K (:**

"_Wake up, Babyboy," Tommy says, sending me a dream. I moan in annoyance._

"_Why? I wanna sleep!"_

"_Adam, you need to wake up. I will be there when you do, so do not fret."_

"_I'm not worried about whether you'll be there or not."_

"_Just get up, asshole." I groan. Tommy slaps me._

"_Dude!"_

"_Wake the fuck up!"_

* * *

I sit up, head throbbing. I touch my temple.

'_Ow.'_

I climb out of bed and walk to the kitchen. Inevitably, Tommy is sitting on the counter, nonchalantly swinging his legs like a child while eating a bowl of cereal.

'_Cute,'_ I think.

"Thank you," he replies. I roll my eyes.

"You really should stop doing that."

"Cannot do anything about it Babyboy." I smile, grabbing a package of pop tarts.

"I don't know how long I can do this. I'm, cheating on my boyfriend. Whom I love with my whole heart! I'm beginning to rethink this…" I can't look at him.

"Adam, I understand your doubts. Technically, you are not seeing Sauli, so you two are not together for the time being."

"Yes we are," I interrupt. "I love him!"

"You do not love him," Tommy interjects.

"Yes I-"

"NO YOU DO NOT! YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM, ADAM, AND I KNOW THAT YOU DO NOT!"

"_HOW?_"

"I HAVE FORSEEN IT!" Tommy's words shut me up instantly. I pause.

"…What?" I ask. Tommy sighs.

"I have seen the future, and you end up with _me_, not Sauli." Tommy looks me in the eye. I walk up to him, stopping just a few inches from his face.

"You can… see the future?" I ask quietly.

"On my planet, yes. But, I only did it to see who I should mate with, and it was you. I saw Sauli's departure, so I knew when to present myself."

"So… You know every aspect of what's gonna happen in the future?" I ask. Tommy shakes his head.

"Not exactly. I only saw a few things."

"Like?" Tommy looks at his cereal, tossing it into the sink and taking my hands.

"I saw you and Sauli before he left, you meeting me, this moment today, the first time we…" Tommy hesitates, looking into my deep blue eyes with his intense gorgeous brown ones. I nod in understanding, a blush filling up my cheeks.

"Weird…" I say, looking away.

"No, what is weird is how accepting you are of what I am. Anyone else would be attacking me with questions. Or they would not believe me at all. How are you coping with this?" I laugh, looking back at him.

"You look human, so I think of you as a human."

"You know I am not a human," he interrupts.

"Yes, Tommy, I know you aren't, but you look like one and act like one, so it's easy to pretend that you are one." Tommy touches my face gently.

"Just remember what you are dealing with, Babyboy."

"And what is that?" I ask, smirking.

"I am something unknown to your kind. I come to you in dreams, as they are the easiest and quickest form of communication available to me. Do not worry about who I am but what I am. You should learn to fear me."

"You've told me that once before. Don't you realize I don't care what you are?"

"So it would seem…"

"Why do you keep disappearing?"

"I am not leaving you. You are leaving me without your knowledge in dreams, and that is alright. You do not need nor want to sty in my presence."

"I do want to!"

"Silence!" My mouth is suddenly unable to open. "Just heed my direction, Adam." I struggle to speak but can't open my mouth or make a sound. A moment passes, and the air feels relaxed. I can speak again.

"What direction?"

"That you will be my mate."

"It's my choice, not yours. Who's to say I won't just let you die?" Tommy's eyes begin to water.

"I will give you time to think about it. My 100th birthday is in ten days. If you will, that day is when you may make your decision. For now, I must leave."

"For what?"

"I need food," he says simply.

"You just ate." Tommy laughs.

"Food for _my_ kind, Adam. People. Limbs. Marrow." My eyes widen.

"You… eat… people?" I back up a step, but Tommy grasps my shirt and pulls me forward, our noses touching gently.

'_How did we touch so carefully when he pulled me so hard?'_

"Because my strength is highly sensitive," Tommy says. I roll my eyes. "I do not particularly eat _humans_, but their bones."

"Oh, that's so gross!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut. I feel soft, cold lips press against mine. My eyes loosen, still closed. I feel Tommy's arms wrap around my neck, and I respond by wrapping mine around his waist. I pull him closer, my tongue sliding between his teeth. He smiles into the kiss, grasping my hair tightly. My hands move to his face, pulling us closer. I slide my hands along his chest and across his thighs, shivering at his cold body.

"Adam, I need food," Tommy says breathlessly.

"Don't leave…" Tommy laughs.

"See? You do want me…" I smile, kissing him harder. I slide my hands along his pelvis, and he jerks against me. "Adam, really, I must eat."

"Will I see you again?"

"You can count on it, my beautiful lover…"

* * *

**Here, there's a time span of ten days before Adam sees Tommy again. Adam has become anxious, and he reacts sporadically when he misses Tommy (:**

'_He left me! He completely left me! He said he wouldn't leave me and he left me!'_

I'm an emotional wreck. I don't expect to care so much, but I do. I'm extremely pissed at Tommy, and nothing can snap me out of it. Ryan has already tried to calm me down, and that ended with him kicking me out until I could chill. I can't tell him my problem, so that annoys him even more. I sleep in my car, for there is no where else to go, and I can't afford a hotel room for longer than three days! On March 19th, I calm down and decide to go back to my dorm room.

'_I hope Tommy fucking dies.'_

I unlock the door and walk into my bedroom, dropping my keys.

"Oh, Adam… Why are you being so hostile toward me? It is really very disappointing…" Tears spill down my cheeks as I run to my bed where a naked Tommy lays, playing with a Rubik's cube. I jump on top of him, kissing him roughly. His arms slip around my waist as my hands hold onto his face. He hugs me tightly, pushing his pelvis against mine.

'_I don't think my pants can handle this pressure inside…'_

"Ha-ha! Why do you think I am not wearing clothes?" Tommy says, laughing.

"Tommy…" I say, him kissing my neck and jaw.

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Do not worry about it…"

"I cannot help but wonder…"

"I know, and you will know soon."

"Like how you said I'll know when I'm ready?"

"Ha-ha, yes, my love." I snuggle closer, taking in the beautiful vanilla scent of him.

"May I tell you something?"

"Of course, baby."

"I think… I…" I pause.

"Yes?" Tommy questions, running his thin fingers through my jet black hair.

"I think… I think that I'm ready." Tommy's fingers stop moving, and all of his attention focuses on me. His brown eyes stare deep into mine.

"You have only known me a little over a week, Adam…"

"I know, I know, but I thought you said you would die if you didn't mate."

"I will, but I do not want you to think that you need to do this just to keep me alive. If you do not want to do this, I can find someone else as a backup mate. Anyone will do, really, but you were the chosen one. The one who I will love. The one I will _really, really_ love." I kiss him softly.

"Tommy, I want this." He smiles.

"Not here, though."

"Why not?"

"Just… please… Is there anywhere else we can go?" I contemplate momentarily, a location suddenly coming to mind.

"Put some clothes on. I know the perfectly private place for us… But we will need sleeping bags and such."

"And candles, and incense, and fluffy pillow, and condoms, and lube, and—" I shut him up with a painful kiss, his cold lips sending a tingle through my body.

"You are so gay," I say, laughing.

"Your laugh is so fucking cute," he says. I laugh again.

"I don't particularly like it, but thank you anyway…" Tommy smiles, kissing me. He throws a teaspoon of glitter into the air, and he is suddenly wearing silk pajamas.

"What do you think?" he asks sweetly.

"How dashing!" I say melodramatically.

"Ha-ha! I love you…" Our smiles fade as the unexpected words sink in.

"I…uh…"

"I did not mean to say that," Tommy starts. "It just slipped…" I smile gently.

"It's alright… Let's go."

* * *

I take Tommy to the abandoned college wing, hoping no one is remotely inside. He reads the posted paper.

"_*WING CLOSED. RECONSTRUCTION TO START JUNE 7, 2007.*_"

'_Yup,'_ I think. Tommy takes my hand, our fingers twining together. I look at him and smile.

"Let's go," he says, tossing some glitter on the door. It transforms into a gorgeous wooden door, its key tied to a string, which was tied to the doorknob.

"You made a shitty door into a brand new one?" I ask. He nods. "Geez, we could reconstruct this entire building with about two handfuls of glitter…" I say, pulling the key off and opening the door.

The outside of the old wing is battered and dilapidated. The inside, however, was absolutely stunning! The small amount of glitter that Tommy tossed onto the door didn't just change the door, but it transformed the entirety of the dorm (minus the outer appearance) back to its brand new state. White tile floors, standard college walls and ceiling, sturdy, shiny wooden doors like the opening, a fireplace on the south wall, a portrait of the college's founder right above it, elegant hanging ceiling lamps… The staircase was standard, but still just as nice. Tommy and I carry the candles and other things upstairs, hands still held.

Walking to the very last hallway and the very last room, Tommy and I open the door together, using the hands that are interlocked. The room is nice. It has blood red curtains over the windows, the same red accenting the room. Black walls give an eerie feel, but the small chandelier hanging close to the ceiling lightens the atmosphere. The vanity is a sleek black, decorated with white pearls in swirled designs. There's a medium-sized oval mirror attached, sleek black. The floor changes from white tile to grey. The bed's headboard is the same black as the vanity, also adorned in swirled pearl designs. The bed skirt is black, as well as the sheets. The comforter on top looks fluffy and full. It's the same blood red as the curtains, giving a more romantic feel than vampiric. It has a black lace overlay, adding even more to the romantic essence. The whole room is so indescribably beautiful; my eyes begin to tear up.

"Adam, if you are not ready-"

"No, I am… It's just that… the room is so amazing, Tommy…" Tommy smiles, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Thank you."

"Tommy?" He looks at me. "Where is the glitter?"

"What?" he asks. I laugh.

"We _have_ to have glitter!" Tommy laughs, tossing some glitter from his pouch into the room. Within seconds, the vanity and headboard are adorned with not only pearls, but glitter swirls just on the edge of the pearled designs. The curtains have the same design in glitter, and so does the bed skirt. The black walls are covered in a light layer of glitter, and the black rim of the mirror is covered in glitter.

"Better?" he asks. I kiss his cheek.

"It's perfect." Tommy smiles, walking in. He sets the vanilla scented candles strategically around the room, lighting them as he goes along. I set up everything else on the small bedside table, which is also a sleek black, designed in pearls and glitter. The room fills with the smell of vanilla as I close the door.

We climb into bed, cuddling gently. Tommy touches my cheek lightly, his cold fingers sending a shiver down my neck.

"Are you ready, Babyboy?" he asks, kissing my nose. I smile.

"I am, Glitterbaby." Tommy throws a pinch of glitter on each of us, and suddenly we're both nude.

"May I ask that you refrain from doing at least this one thing? For me?"

"What is it?" I ask. He sighs quietly.

"Do _not_ look in the mirror, Adam."

"Why?" He silences me with a harsh kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Despite his frigid body temperature, his mouth is so warm and smooth.

"Just try not to, please. I am begging you." I nod. "…I love you, Adam." I hesitate, taking a deep breath and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you, Tommy…"


	6. Explanations of Eternity

"Adam…" Tommy pants breathlessly. We are both breathing heavily, the air hot and sticky.

"Shh…" I whisper. "It's okay… You're okay…"

"It hurts…"

"I know, but it gets better. Focus more on the good feelings. Just keep your eyes closed and take deep breaths. Think about how good it feels…" Tommy takes a deep, heavy breath and smiles.

"It does feel incredible," he says, opening his eyes to look at me. I thrust upward slowly, pulling back and thrusting again, my breath shaky.

"The more you do it, the better it becomes…"

"I have to admit, I have never done this before. Not to a male or a female. But I like it…" I smile gently, kissing him while in a thrust.

"I should admit that I've done this plenty of times, and I know what you're feeling since it's your first time. But, trust me, after this time, it won't hurt as badly. It will in the beginning but after a few minutes, it goes away, and all you feel is pleasure."

"I hope so, Babyboy…"

"Don't worry, Glitterbaby. I would never hurt you intentionally." My thrusts become faster, harder. Tommy winces in pain, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Should I stop?" I ask, pausing. Tommy pulls on my hips.

"I am fine… Do not stop…" And I don't. I go even faster.

"I have to ask… Why didn't you want to use a condom?"

"The condom keeps you from spilling into me. I have never done this before, so I _want_ to feel it. It is not like it will get me pregnant or anything." I laugh.

"One of the perks of being gay," I say, kissing him. I push faster, slightly harder. Tommy whimpers in pain and pleasure. My emotions become excited and anxious, and I pound harder, causing Tommy to wrap his legs around my waist and his arms to wrap around my neck. I kiss him passionately, my body tingling inside him.

"Ah!" Tommy exclaims, hitting his point.

"G-spot…" I whisper in his ear. He bites my earlobe, making me wince. It's cute, though. He grasps anything he can. The sheets, my back, my hair, a pillow. He turns his head to the side, and I suck on his neck heavily. He bucks his hips in pleasure, twitching his head.

"Oh…" he says lightly, his feelings overtaking him. He screams once shortly. I follow soon after, keeping my screams contained. "Adam!" My body can't hold it in any longer, and I release inside of him. He gasps, tears and sweat falling from his face.

"Tommy! I'm sorry!" He pulls my head and kisses me painfully, his tongue thrusting its way into my mouth.

"I am a very cold being, and even that startled me…" he says, smiling mischievously. He can't contain himself either, because right then, he releases himself, too, sighing lightly. I climb off of him, and we both sit up, releasing ourselves onto the bed in the same spot.

"You aren't afraid of getting gross and sticky, are you, Glitterbaby?" I ask, smiling. He laughs loudly.

"Not at all, Babyboy…" I wink, throwing myself at him, kissing him lovingly, still releasing myself. We look at the pile of liquid below us.

"Alien jizz, ha-ha!" He pushes me playfully.

"You are so immature," he says, kissing me.

"You love me," I reply, kissing him back.

"I really do…" he trails. I look down at the liquid again, laughing. I kiss him, leaning toward the liquid to force his weight down with mine. He obliges, falling into it with me, mixing it.

"This is so disgusting," I say, dipping my finger in it and wiping it on his face. He pushes my hand away, wiping it off of his face and smearing it onto my chest.

"Duh!" he says, laughing. I shudder at his cold touch, pulling him closer.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, Adam…" I smile. "Is this going to become a usual thing?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" He looks down at the liquid between us and under us.

"Diving into this." I laugh.

"Do you want it to be?" He hesitates.

"Kinda," he says, smirking." I kiss him.

"Then it will be," I say, snuggling into him, licking what was left of the liquid off of his cheek. He smiles.

"So gross…" He says, grimacing.

"Don't worry Glitterbaby. It's not so bad once you have it." He shakes his head violently.

"I do _NOT_ want it!" I laugh.

"Okay, okay, calm down…"

"We should probably clean up and go home…" I smirk.

"Home? So my dorm room is our home now?"

"No! That is not what I meant! I mean—" I kiss him.

"Chill, Tommy. This can be our home for now." He smiles, kissing me roughly before climbing out of the giant bed.

"There is a shower just down the hall. Care to join me?" I smile hugely, running after him.

* * *

Stepping into the hot shower, I close the door and face Tommy (It's one of those clear showers with a closing door and a seat in the corner). I press against him heavily, our members touching fiercely.

"Adam… You are much enjoying this are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am… Hey, why don't you use contractions?"

"Contractions?"

"Yeah, like 'don't, can't, won't, isn't, it's, they're'."

"Oh… I do not know… Oh! I am sorry! I mean- Oh fuck it…" I laugh hysterically.

"It's okay my sexy Glitterbaby. I do not mind." Tommy smiles, taking my face in his hands and kissing me harshly. I felt so in love at that moment that I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Tommy I love you so much!" I blurt. It seems a bit cheesy, but it is all I can think of at the moment. He smiles gently.

"I love you too, Babyboy. Please, do not ever leave me. I depend on you entirely too much for you to abandon me now… We have mated, and I will not die because of virginity. Thank you, my love."

"That just seems like an incredibly horrifying way to die…"

"Yes, well, I cannot make love with anything, human or not, for 100 years. If I do, I must be sure that that person or thing is to be my soul mate. Once mated, I cannot leave them, and they cannot leave me. I have searched my entire life for someone like you, and now that I have found you, I truly cannot let you go. You must also realize that at this point, we have mated, and you cannot leave me either, or I will die within a week. To ensure the mating process, a child must be born. I am not sure how that will work out since we are both men, so I suppose we will never know. Once a child is born unto the couple, they are pronounced mated for eternity. Of course, your kind does not live as long as mine, so I will have to change you. It's a painful process, but hopefully you will be up to it. If you do not agree with being changed, you die at whatever age, and I have only a year to remate and have another child."

"Wait… change me? Into what? And if the mating isn't official until there's a baby, then won't you die today?" I ask.

"We have made love, so that action alone will sustain my life span up to a week. Therefore, we must mate at least once a week to keep me alive for the rest of eternity." I smile.

"I could get used to that…" Tommy laughs.

"I bet you could…"

"But, seriously, what did you mean by change me? And how long does your kind usually live?"

"To change you into an 'alien' like myself and my people, there is something you must do, but I will not tell you what it is until you are ready for it. It is painful, though… I wish you did not have to endure it…" I frown, touching his cold, wet chest. "My people usually survive as long as they want. But it comes with a price. Like I said, we must make love every week to sustain me _before_ the mating is complete, and if we are mated and with child, to live longer, we must make love at least once a year. For every year we make love at least once, a year is added to our life span. If we go a year without getting laid by our mate, we both die within an hour. It is quite retarded." I laugh, kissing him harshly.

"I want to be yours forever, Tommy…"

Back in the dorm room, we talk about our experience.

"It was incredible! A bit painful, but worth it! It is like nothing I have ever felt in my entire century! You really are spectacular, Adam…" I nudge Tommy playfully.

"It's not that big of a deal… I mean, yeah, you were pretty incredible, too, but how I made _you_ feel probably wasn't that good."

"Trust me, it was. And the fact that I knew your thoughts made it even better, even more passionate. Your thoughts are very sweet and loving; while at the same time they are dirty and adventurous…" Tommy scratches my cheek with his nails.

"Ow!" I yell quickly, my hand touching my cheek and pulling back fingers with blood. "Tommy!" He laughs.

"I can also willingly grow claws."

"Geez…" He takes one clawed index finger and slides it along an inch of his forearm, drawing blood. He touches his finger into the blood and wipes it on my cheek, then he licks it clean. I touch my cheek, and the blood, gash, and pain are all gone. "How did you…?" He laughs again.

"I have many abilities, Adam. You will learn them along the way." I smile.

"I hope so… I noticed something in the shower today." Tommy lifts his gaze to look directly at me.

"What?" he asks, slightly frantic.

"Your back… I saw a tattoo that you didn't tell me about…"

"What was it…?"

"It was a small flower at the bottom edge of your back. A tramp stamp, ha-ha!" He sighs deeply. "Why?"

"No reason… Just do not look at it again."

"Why not? It's just a flower."

"_JUST DON'T!"_ he exclaims. I smile.

"You used a contraction!" He rolls his eyes.

"You are such an ass…"

"You love it though," I say. He snuggles closer to me, grabbing my ass.

"Yes, yes I do, very much…"


	7. Love Is Pain

**Exactly a week has passed, here. Tommy had to go many places to find food. As you know, the last time he went for food, he left for ten days. It's obviously hard to find fresh bones to eat. So yeah, a week(:**

I pace back and forth across my dorm room anxiously. Tommy has no phone, so he can't call me to tell me where he is or when he's returning. It's hard to communicate with your lover when the only way possible at a distance is in dreams. He told me he would be back a few days shorter than the last time. I unlock my phone and scroll through my recent contacts, trying to find someone to talk to to get my mind off of Tommy.

'_Sauli,'_ I think. I had just cheated on him with some gorgeous alien boy from Pluto (yeah, insane), and I haven't even taken the time to call him and tell him. I'm a horrible boyfriend.

'_Ex-boyfriend…'_

I hear a click as the dorm room door opens and closes. I throw my bedroom door open, but to my dismay, it's Ryan stepping into the main living room area. I sigh in disappointment.

"You okay, bro?" he asks. I shrug. He hesitates before adding, "Boy troubles?" I chuckle slightly at his awkwardness with the topic. I nod, and he nods back. "You… wanna talk about it?" I can tell he doesn't really want to hear about guy troubles from another guy, but he's obviously trying to be nice for once.

"Nah, man, I'm cool. Just go about your business." He nods again, putting his headphones on and going into his room, closing the door.

'_I never know what he does in there…'_

I scratch my arm in nervousness before opening the fridge and grabbing a plastic carton of cherries.

As I eat the dark red cherries in silence, I hear the front door open and close again. I smile, not daring to turn around. I see a shadow come up behind me, and I hold up the box of cherries as an invitation to eat some. A strange hissing sound comes from behind me, causing me to twist around quickly. Tommy leans away from me, the skin around his eyes cracking and becoming red. The cracks are black and vein-like. I gasp, putting the cherries on the coffee table and walking up to him swiftly, leaning down for a kiss.

"No! Get away!" he yells.

"What is wrong with you, Tommy?" He pushes me back.

"Drink milk, so the taste of cherries is out of your mouth!" I don't ask questions. I go to the fridge and drink the milk straight from the carton. I drink a bit too hastily, because some of it spills onto my pajama t-shirt. Tommy walks over to me and looks up at me, my lips dripping with milk. He takes my face in his hands, pulling me to him and kissing my milk-covered lips greedily. During the kiss, I open my eyes for a few seconds to find the cracks and red puffiness fading away. I close my eyes again, wrapping my arms around his waist. His tongue slips between my teeth, making me shiver. I don't realize that Ryan is standing in his bedroom doorway until he says my name.

"Adam…?" I break off of the kiss and look at Ryan, whose face is a mixture of shock and intrigue. I make my hold around Tommy's waist tighter.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this, Ryan, but it's who I am." He shakes his head.

"No, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting this display of love so soon after Sauli." I sigh.

"It's a very long story."

"It's fine. You can tell me later if you want," he says, going back into his bedroom. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's usually so hateful about me being gay," I say, kissing Tommy's forehead and perfect nose. He smiles.

"Maybe he is sympathetic now?"

"No… There's something up with him, and I'm gonna find out soon enough. But, anyway, _I missed you, Glitterbaby_!"

"I missed you, too Babyboy…" I kiss him once again, grabbing my keys and peeking my head into Ryan's room. I see a lump in his covers, and I assume it's him. It's moving slightly, so I walk over and pull the covers off. My eyes widen at the sight I'm not meant to see.

"Adam!" Ryan exclaims.

"So this is what you do in here?" I say, laughing. He blushes in embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up!" he retaliates.

"What?" Tommy asks, stepping in and seeing Ryan's naked, sweaty body.

"Oh, nothing. Ryan just spends his free time jacking off quietly in his dorm room, that's all," I say, laughing loudly.

"Adam!" Ryan yells again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Hold on I have something you might like." I walk to my room and open a small drawer in my closet, pulling out a tube of lube. I walk back to Ryan's room, Tommy still hanging in the doorway. I toss the tube to Ryan.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's warm at first, but then it turns cool. Smells like mint. Have fun…" I wink, and he smiles back at me, knowing I couldn't care less if he did what I just witnessed, even if it were in front of me.

"Thanks…" he says, opening the bottle and smelling it. "Mm…" I laugh again as he squirts some onto his hand and begins working. I smile, closing the door quietly and taking Tommy's hand.

"To the old wing?" I ask. He nods, kissing me heavily, our tongues fighting for dominance. We both give up after a few seconds, taking turns. A few seconds for me, a few for him. Perfect…

* * *

Tossing some glitter into the air, Tommy makes us both instantly naked again. I laugh, taking his hands and dancing with him in our elegantly gothic bedroom. He smiles, looking at the destroyed bed.

"I want to use glitter to fix that, but at the same time I do not want to disturb it…"

"I know what you mean… Let's agree to this: We leave it as is and add to it. Then, when it gets really gross, we will clean it up."

"Seems reasonable…" I smile, hugging him tightly, our members pressing against each other painfully. I move my hips so that mine slides across his, giving off pleasuring sensations. Tommy sighs, closing his eyes. I lean toward him, lightly trailing my tongue across his lips. His body is cold, but his mouth is still so warm…

I thrust my tongue into his mouth, not bothering to be romantic and slow, or even to actually kiss him. All I do is shove my tongue in and out, in and out, in and out. He seems to enjoy it as much as me, so I don't stop until my dick gets so hard it begins to hurt.

"Tommy…" I whisper, thrusting my tongue in once more. He strokes me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me closer. We somehow make it to the bed, falling onto the soiled sheets from a week ago. Tommy lies down onto his back, smiling at me mischievously with those perfect, plump lips. I take a deep breath, preparing him with lube. He sighs deeply, preparing himself emotionally and mentally for the intrusion. I look down at his lube-soaked pelvic region.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Ready as I will ever be," he replies.

"Maybe when we have been through this a few times, you can be on top for once."

"Hm… I think I would like that idea, Babyboy." I smile, leaning in close to his ear.

"Here I come, Glitterbaby…" I whisper, slowly placing myself inside of him. He winces in slight pain as I move back and forth, trying to push myself further. After a while of slow pumping, I finally reach his G-spot, my whole dick inside of him. I add more lube, and the push and pull becomes easier, faster, and softer. Our moans are muffled by tender kisses. Our bodies colliding, mine hot with sweat, his with a seemingly cold sweat. His frigid body temperature soothes my aching body, helping me to go on longer. Tommy grips the sheets and claws at my back. I can feel my skin tearing from his grasp, but I keep going, ignoring the pain.

"Adam! Ah!" Tommy seems to be in an extreme amount of pain, tearing falling from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask, slowing down and carefully pulling out, releasing myself onto him and the bed. He nods, releasing himself as well. "You looked like you were being stabbed."

"Sorry… my emotions are just… different. Do not worry, though. I am perfect. I feel loose and perfect…"

"You are perfect," I say, kissing him.

"Not when I am attacking my lover," he says. He uses a claw to draw his own blood, spreading it onto the cuts along my back. He licks the blood clean, healing the wounds as if they never existed.

"Whatever…" I say, kissing him again. I laugh at the pile of white liquid in front of us.

"We are incredibly disgusting boys…" he says, grimacing.

"Men, Tommy. We are _men_." He rolls his eyes, nudging me softly.


	8. Dinner and a Show

"Okay, seriously, this is gross." Tommy says, gesturing to the bed.

"Throw some glitter on it. Make it look pretty." He laughs and take a handful of glitter from his pouch, tossing it onto the bed. The glitter is absorbed by the liquid, and Tommy furrows his brows in confusion.

"What?" I ask. He puts an arm behind his head awkwardly.

"It is… not supposed to do that…"

"Why did it do it, then?"

"I have no idea…"

"Are you worried?"

"Nah, man. The glitter absorbs into skin easily, so maybe I am just mistaken, and it can absorb into anything it wants.

"Hm," I say, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders. "Will the glitter work for anyone? Or just you?"

"Anyone if I will it. What do you want from it?"

"Clothes," I say, laughing and taking a small amount of glitter from his pouch. I throw it at him playfully and it absorbs into his skin, transforming him from naked to clothed in a nice silver suit. He tosses a small amount on me, as well, and it tingles as it seeps into my skin, transforming my appearance from naked to clothed in a lightly glittered black suit.

"Shall we go to dinner, my love?" Tommy asks, entending his arm. I smile and loop my arm through his.

"I would love to…"

* * *

Tommy drives my car to a nice, dark restaurant. A pianist plays a soft piece in back corner, adding nice, gentle background noise. Tommy requests an isolated booth, slipping the maitre'd a $100 bill. The maitre'd's eyes widen for a moment, then he regains his composure calmly, slipping the bill into his vest. He grabs two menus from his podium, politely asking us to follow him. He seats us at a table in the very back of the restaurant, isolated, just like Tommy asked. Setting our menus down, he tells us about a few new dishes on the menu and asks what beverages we would like.

"A bottle of _Chianti_, please," Tommy says, looking at me and smiling. The maitre'd nods and walks off quietly, leaving Tommy and I to converse.

"My favourite wine?" I question. Tommy kisses my hand gently.

"Of course, my love." I smile, opening my menu. Tommy breaks the silence after a few minutes.

"It is a bit stuffy in here, is it not?" I nod. He takes a pinch of glitter from his pouch and nonchalantly tosses it onto the ground like he accidentally spilled it. Suddenly, the air around us is clear and a vanilla essence fills the space.

"Nice," I say, smirking. He smiles and takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently. The maitre'd returns with a bucket full of ice and the bottle of _Chianti_, as well as two wine glasses.

"Would you like me to pour your glasses for you, sirs?" the maitre'd asks.

"No thank you," Tommy says. The maitre'd nods.

"Are you ready to order?" I look at Tommy and nod.

"I would like the Ratatouille dish and he would like the Smoked Salmon Tartar," Tommy says, handing the menus to the maitre'd. He nods, walking off again.

"Ratatouille?" I ask.

"Yes? I like it."

"From the movie? Ha-ha!"

"The what?"

"You've never heard of the movie Ratatouille?" Tommy shakes his head. "Wow…" He rolls his eyes and looks at the wine glasses.

"Gross."

"What?" I ask.

"Look at these glasses! They are covered in water stains. They do not wash their dishes well enough." I laugh. He takes a pinch of glitter and puts in it each glass. The glitter slides up and down through the inside and outside of the glass, cleaning them until they are literally perfect and spotless.

"Wow," I say, pouring the _Chianti_ into my glass.

"Shut up," Tommy says, holding his glass in front of me so I may pour wine into his, as well.

"This is nice," I say, taking a sip of wine. I let go of his hand and put mine in my lap.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"No, no, my arm just was beginning to hurt leaning all the way over the table like that, ha-ha…"

"Oh, really? You sure that's all?"

"Yes, Tommy. Now, slide over here beside me so I don't have to stretch!" I hold my hand out to him, and he takes it gingerly, sliding over to snuggle up next to me. I take his hand in mine, kissing his cheek gingerly.

"Are you happy?" he asks, looking up at me. I smile hugely.

"I am very, very happy, Tommy…" I lightly hold his chin with my thumb and index finger, pulling him to me and kissing him.

"Mm… _Chianti_…" I laugh, taking another sip of my wine.

* * *

"Okay, I need another fill," Tommy says as he parks my car in the college parking lot.

"Of what?" I ask, stepping out and closing my door. He winks and takes my hand, pulling me along as he jogs across campus.

"Ohhhhh…" I trail in understanding. I blush deeply, jogging quicker to catch up with him. He stops abruptly, jerking me back. "What?" I ask.

"This is taking too long. Stand behind me and hold onto my waist." I do as he instructs, kissing and biting his neck, too. He chuckles.

"Now what, Glitterbaby?"

"Close your eyes…" I close my eyes and feel a sharp wind. Tommy then tells me to open my eyes.

"How did we…" I trail off. We are standing in our gothic bedroom, naked.

"I can run pretty quickly, love."

"That's some crazy shit…" Tommy laughs, pulling me to the bed. He jumps backwards onto it playfully.

"Ow!" Tommy exclaims, jumping back up and shying away into my arms.

"What happened?" I ask, holding him.

"Something really hard was just under me! What the fuck was that?" I lean around him to throw the covers off of the bed, finding the cause of the problem.

"Really, Tommy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"What was it?" I hold the object out to him.

"A rock." A shimmery rock smaller than my palm, to be exact.

"How the hell did that get there?" Tommy asks.

"How the hell should I know?" I retort. He shrugs. I roll my eyes, tossing the rock into a corner of the room and kissing Tommy passionately.

**I'm sure you all know the rest(;**

* * *

"Wow!" Tommy says, gasping for breath. "You are so incredible…" I laugh, touching his cheek.

"I;m really not that much," I reply.

"Yes, you really are, Adam…" I smile.

"Whatever… Hey, how do you _think_ that rock got there?"

"What?"

"That rock that was in the bed. Where do you suppose it came from? It didn't just _appear_ there, obviously."

"Well, I do not know, love. No one could have thrown it through the window, because the window is not broken. I did not will it to appear, either. I really have no idea where it could have come from…" I shrug, furrowing my brows.

'_Then how the hell did it get there?'_

"Let's not worry about it right now, Babyboy. Can we do it again?"

"We just did it for the second time today!" I say, breathless.

"Yes, but I need it, Adam! I need you!"

"Then you can be on top," I say, winking at him.

"I do not know… If I am on top, can you see me in the mirror?" I shrug. "Check," he adds. I lay on top of him, smiling. He looks to the mirror and shakes his head. I begin to look as well when he suddenly grasps my face in both hands and kisses me violently.

"What the hell is with you and mirrors?" I ask.

"Just do not worry about that at the moment, Adam. I will tell you later, okay? Just get another condom! I am feeling frisky…" He kisses me harshly again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. During the kiss, I somehow open another condom and put it on, slowly intruding Tommy's body. He gasps into the kiss and thrusts his tongue deeper. I pull away for a moment.

"I love you," I say.

"And I love you…"


	9. Maru, Ryan, and a Pissed Off Tommy

**Okay, so now, it's April 3rd, cuz Tommy has to find food every week, and he has to come back in time to make love to Adam so he can live. So, clearly, a week has passed, here. Enjoy:3**

I pace back and forth across my dorm room again, biting my nails.

'_Where _is_ he?! He said he'd be back around 10:30, and that was an hour ago! Gah… Where the fuck is that little-'_

"It is alright, Babyboy, I am here." I look behind me and find Tommy leaning against the door frame, holding a medium-sized cloth bag.

"What's that?" I ask, extending my arm. He walks to me and twines my fingers with his. I laugh.

'_Well, you were supposed to hand me the bag, but I guess that's cool, too.'_ He smiles, kissing my cheek lightly before opening the bag and pulling out what's inside. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands in excitement.

"What do you think?" he asks. In his arms is a sleeping cream-coloured Shiba Inu puppy. I hold out my arms and hold the puppy in a warm and tender embrace.

"Oh, Tommy! He's so sweet…" I pet him softly, his fur warm and silky. I kiss the top of his head, cradling him in my arms.

"So, you like him?"

"I love him! And I love you! Thank you, Tommy…" I lean forward and kiss him, carefully shielding the puppy from being squished between us.

"I love you, too… Yeah, he was a gift for being late. I am terribly sorry, but the run back was further than I had anticipated."

"It's alright," I say.

"I am so very tired… I do not know if I can make love tonight…

"Tommy, we have half an hour before a week is gone. You literally _have_ to."

"I know, I know…"

"I'll try to go faster or something to make you finish quicker. He blushes and tosses the bag in my closet.

"What about him?" he asks. "Where are you going to put him? And what will you name him?" I hesitate a moment before walking out of my room and across the kitchen to Ryan's room. Ryan's door is closed, so I assume he's doing what I think he's doing. I simply walk right in.

"Hey, Ryan, can you watch Maru for a little while?" I ask as the perspirating boy looks at me, continuing to jack off without stopping.

"What…for…Adam?" he pants.

"Tommy and I have something important to tend to," I say, laying Maru gently on a pile of clothes on Ryan's floor across from his bed.

"Dude… You know…you can…just tell me…that you guys…are gonna go…fuck…" he pants, still going. Tommy and I blush.

"Well…yeah…" I say awkwardly.

"Sure, I'll…watch him… And, hey, thanks…for doing it…somewhere else…"

"You're welcome," I say, giggling lightly. Ryan jerks heavily, obviously not fulfilling himself. "Tommy, you can go ahead and get the car started. I'll be there in a minute." He nods and walks out the door. I walk over to Ryan and pull the covers off of him, exposing his naked, sweaty body. I take the tube of lube and squirt some onto my hand as Ryan watches me in confusion. I rub my hands together and move his out of the way, working on him myself.

"Holy shit, Adam!" he exclaims. He looked horrified, but he doesn't try to stop me. I work quickly, making him jerk against me. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back in ecstasy. I continue working, trying to move differently and at different speeds to help quicken the process. He bucks his hips up a few times before gasping and spilling himself out. I slow down and eventually stop, walking to the bathroom to clean up. I hear Ryan breathing heavily and laugh quietly to myself. I walk back into his room, leaning over to pet Maru gently.

"That was…uh… Thank you?" Ryan stutters.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply. "Don't worry; I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything." He laughs. "Thanks for watching Maru."

"Welcome," he says. I nod at him and walk out the doors, meeting Tommy at my car.

"Can't we just run?" he asks.

"Okay, fine…" I cling to his back and close my eyes. We're there in a flash, naked. Tommy looks at the clock on the side-table.

"Fifteen minutes!" he yells, hyperventilating. I pick him up somehow and toss him onto the bed, quickly squeezing lube on myself and Tommy. I add some to my hands as well. I don't ask if he's ready or even bother being sensual about it. I quickly use my hands to stretch the opening, and then prepare to intrude.

"This is really going to hurt, Tommy…"

"I know, but just do it!" I nod, shoving myself in, much quicker than I should. Tommy screams in pain, tears falling down his cheeks. I begin to panic, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting him to die either. I try to go in and out quickly but also slowly, so he actually gets satisfied. I use my hands to work on his member while still sliding mine forward and back inside him. I lean over to kiss him passionately and pull back to keep working as hard as I can. I look at the clock every few seconds, working as best as possible.

"How are you?" I ask quietly.

"I am…almost…there…" His eyes have been closed the entire time, and he doesn't dare open them. When the clock shows that it's exactly 11:59, Tommy yells loudly, arching his back and bucking his hips. He spills onto me, but I keep working just in case. He continues to squirm, and I don't stop until the clock says 12:00. I slow down and stop, sighing in exhaustion. I pull out, close my eyes, and collapse next to him on the huge bed. I twine my fingers into his hair and pull him to me, kissing him severely. I can't stop myself for a few minutes, so we lay there, making out loudly.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask after a few minutes of silence, besides our continuous panting. Tommy shakes his head.

"Not as much."

"I'm sorry…"

"You did what you had to do to keep me alive, and that is a lot to ask of someone."

"Well, it's done, and you're still here, so I think we are okay." He kisses me again roughly, pulling me off the bed and directing me to the shower. We take a long, hot shower. Scalding hot, because Tommy's frigid body keeps me cooled off when the hot water sprays. We make passionate love again in the hot shower, this time slowly and romantically. Only, this time, I let Tommy enter _me_. He works marvelously within me, pushing me against the shower wall. Once the water begins to become cold, Tommy takes a pinch of glitter from his pouch (yes, he wears it even when we make love, just in case if we might need it for any reason) and tosses it behind him randomly. The water heats up again and doesn't fade into cold again during the entire shower, though Tommy's penis is freezing within me, making me shiver and causing even greater sensations.

"I love you," I say, kissing him as he finishes me off.

"I love you, Adam…" he says, thrusting one last time and making me whimper in pain and pleasure. He pulls out of me, and we actually wash ourselves off in the shower. Walking back into the gothic bedroom, Tommy tosses a handful of glitter into the air, immediately making the room perfect like when we first saw it. I spot something in the corner.

"Is that the rock from last week?" I ask, picking up the strange oval object.

"It looks bigger," Tommy says. He takes it from my hands, studying it.

"I think it _is_…" I take the rock and place it in the center of my palm. The first time we saw it, the rock was no bigger than my palm. This time, the shimmery rock is a little bigger than the length of my entire hand. "I've never known rocks to grow."

"Me either," Tommy adds. "Whatever… Let us go 'home'." he says, holding up his hands and making air quotes with his fingers. I laugh, holding onto his chin and kissing him.

"You know I have to leave again…" he says, wrapping his arms around my neck. I toss the rock back into the corner carelessly and slip my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I know… Why do you leave so much?"

"I love my family. I travel across the world to go to a secret location where I can instantly teleport to Pluto. My family likes to see me every fucking week, so that is why it is so often. But, it takes a couple of days just to run to the location, so that adds to it. I will be back, so do not fret. I will never leave you, Babyboy."

"I believe you, Glitterbaby…"

**April 10th, around 2 pm.**

I hold Tommy in my arms while Tommy cradles Maru, all three of us lying on the couch in my dorm room. Ryan unlocks the main door and steps in, arms full of groceries.

"Oh, hey, lemme help," I say, sliding out of Tommy's way and walking over to Ryan, taking a few of the bags and setting them on the floor. We go through each one, putting the food where it belongs in the cabinets. After unpacking the groceries, Ryan turns to me and smirks.

"What?" I ask, a smile hinting at the edge of my lips.

"You guys have fun this morning at 4 am?" he asks. I feel my face heat up. "Awh! You're blushing! How cute…" He smiles. I smack his arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up…" I say, turning around so he can't see my face. Suddenly, I feel hot breath on the back of my neck.

"You know you love it when I tease you…" Ryan whispers, making me shiver slightly. He laughs and plops down into a recliner, changing the channel.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Tommy whines, holding up a sleepy Maru.

"Yeah, well, now, you aren't," Ryan says, ignoring him. I roll my eyes and smile.

'_Ryan is finally accepting who I am, and he's even being nice to my boyfriend! I don't know what has gotten into him lately…'_

Tommy approaches me, holding Maru in his arms.

"So, I am your boyfriend?" he asks. My eyes widen for a moment as I remember that he can read my mind.

"Well, I didn't mean-" I'm muffled by a heavy kiss from Tommy. It lasts a few seconds until we hear clapping from Ryan. We both look at him blankly.

"I give it a seven," he says, holding a 'thumbs up'. I roll my eyes and smile.

Tommy lays Maru gingerly onto my bed, taking my hand as we walk out the door.

"We're going for ice-cream. You want some?" I ask. Ryan doesn't turn around when he replies.

"Small mint-chip, please."

"Toppings?"

"Nah. Thank you."

"Welcome."

We step out into the sunshine, walking to my car and swinging our arms between us, still holding hands. Once seated in the car, Tommy takes my hand again, stroking it with his thumb.

"You know, I really am bad for you," he says, looking down.

"How?" I ask, turning the key in the ignition and turning down the air and radio.

"You should be afraid of me, not in love with me." I pause, turning to face him.

"Tommy, I'm not afraid of you at all."

"You are not?" I shake my head. "How can you not be afraid of me?!"

"You aren't a scary person, Tommy. You're sweet, romantic, sexy…"

"It does not matter how I act, Adam. What matters is what I truly am. What you see in the mirror when you look at me as a human. I see myself as you do now, but you will see something entirely different. Something horrific.

"Tommy… I don't care what you are or what you look like. I love you, and that's all that matters to me, okay?" He takes a deep breath, releasing my hand. He looks mad. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh… I am perfectly fine. I will make you see just how scary I can be, Adam Mitchell Glambert." A second later, everything goes black.


	10. The Fair Child

**Just a reminder that this is still April 10th, and it's around 3-3:30 pm I suppose.**

I open my eyes to a blinding white light and a frigid temperature.

"Tommy?" It takes me a second to realize that it isn't a light that I'm seeing but pristine snow, steadily falling in small flakes and piling onto the ground. I look around, seeing the snow covered trees with white bark.

'_Where am I…?'_

I hear a rustling to my right and turn to see what it is. Suddenly, a little girl steps out from a tree that can't be more than a mere two inches thick.

'_How did she?...'_

She giggles, flitting her long, black lashes. She's wearing a black leotard, black ballet slippers, a black hair bow, and a full, glittery, black tutu. Her outfit is chic and elegant, contrasting heavily against her fair, bone-white, seemingly porcelain skin. Her smooth blonde hair falls in ringlets around her face. She has beautiful blue eyes brighter than any I've ever seen, and her tiny but full lips are pulled into an innocent rosy pink smile, matching her rosy pink cheeks. She looks to be about seven or eight years of age.

She lifts her two dainty hands, one grasping a porcelain tea pot and the other holding two matching porcelain teacups. She walks over to me, handing me a cup. She takes a sip from her cup as she watches me intently.

"What are you drinking, there, baby?" I ask. She smiles innocently, holding up her pot. I hold my cup out to her as she tips the pot, beginning to pour out whatever is contained inside. As she tips the pot, millions of miniscule baby white spiders crawl out, crawling all over my arms and traveling along my body. I scream, dropping my cup and hitting myself rapidly, trying to make them fall off. My body is tingling with the feeling of spiders crawling around on me, but it suddenly disappears, and so do the spiders and the little girl with her tutu and tea pot. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

'_Now, where did she run off to?'_

I hear a loud, blood curdling scream from behind me and I spin around quickly. A dark red line runs through the snow, tainting its perfect appearance. I walk beside the line, trying to figure out what it leads to.

When I get to the end of the line, I see a young woman, about sixteen, who has the same flawless and fair skin as the tutued child, but this girl is completely naked. Her body is perfect—the body every girl would _kill_ for. Her flowing blonde locks cascade down her back like a curled waterfall, stopping gently at her waist. Her eyes, like the child's, are a vibrant blue, wide with fear and pain. Her plump, pink lips are parted slightly, quivering gently. The young woman sits cross-legged on the frigid snow, slitting her wrists with a large carving knife. I gasp, seeing the dark red blood pool underneath her from multiple cuts on her arms, legs, and stomach. She looks at me, her expression as though the last few drops of blood she spills are the only amount keeping her alive. She looks worn yet still perfect.

She extends her arm, motioning for me to take her delicate hand, and I do. Just before my hand touches hers, she reaches forward and grabs my forearm, quickly pulling up her knife and slicing through half of my wrist, letting me bleed mercilessly. Blood begins to pool below me, rapidly flowing from my arm to the glistening snow. The flawless, pained girl then pulls harshly on my wrist, pulling my entire hand off of my arm and causing me to double over in pain and fall into the pool of blood. The thick blood is a lot deeper than it seems, and it seems to take me further down in ripples.

I'm completely engulfed by the blood as I swim frantically through it for air. I practically drown in it. I try to ignore the pain in my arm and body as I continue to swim through the thick liquid. After finally reaching the top of the pool of blood and retrieving fresh air, I am suddenly shot into the air. I land painfully on a block of solid ice, wincing as I reach my hand up to touch my face.

"My hand!" I shout, smiling and touching all over it to ensure that it is truly attached. It is. I sigh in relief, all pain fading away quickly. I examine my body and find that I am not even covered by blood or water. I look exactly the same as I did not too long ago. It confuses me highly, but I look past the fact, trying to figure out where I am at the moment. I look around and see nothing but ice, ice, and more ice.

'_What the hell…'_

I feel something tickling the back of my throat. I stand up slowly, coughing and clearing my throat to try to get rid of the nuisance. I open my mouth wide to cough, when suddenly I see something long and thin start to leave my mouth. I look down, keeping my mouth open as another long, thin object follows beside the first. Two more follow, then another two, then the last two. I watch in immense horror as a white, thin, foot-long spider walks slowly out of my mouth, dropping to the icy ground below me and scurrying around to regain itself. I cough harshly, spitting onto the ice multiple times. I rub my shirt sleeve all over my tongue until it feels raw, trying to shake off the feeling and idea of a giant arachnid making a home in my stomach and protruding from my throat.

I look down at the horrendous creature. It looks up at me with its six shiny, black eyes and screeches loudly. I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut in pain, reopening them to kick the spider across the ice. It slides a few yards away from me, falling flat. Regaining its balance, it begins to run angrily across the ice in my direction. My eyes widen in fear. Just a few inches before it pounces on me, it explodes into dust, flying off into the slight wind. I blink once tightly and rub my eyes, not sure of what I just experienced.

'_WHERE THE FUCK AM I?'_

I begin to run, not sure where I'm going, exactly. I run for a pretty long while before tripping on a completely random conch shell. In my effort to regain my balance, I fall backwards, landing on the shell and shattering it completely. I stand up, dusting myself off and looking at the destroyed shell. A small wind picks up, carrying the fractured shell and pulverizing it to ash. The ashes swirl around in a funnel, collectively gathering and piecing back together to become the small child from earlier. I gasp, seeing her covered in white spiders. Instead of the millions of baby spiders from before, she is now adorned with seven full-size, twelve-inch, full-grown spiders. Not only that, but she suddenly combusts and bursts into thick blue flames.

The child walks over to me, flames engulfing her every step. She extends her arms, showing the dozens and dozens of scars from cutting. A black tear slides down her cheek slowly, leaving a stained line like ink. I reach out to hug her when she is suddenly pulled through the ice like liquid by blood-red, muscular, spiked arms. Tears fall from my eyes as I collapse to my knees, squeezing my eyes shut and begging to be away from this horrific scene.

For a moment, the air is silent and completely void. Then, the temperature rises from frigid to humid in half a second. I slowly open my eyes, wiping away tears.

"Do not do that, Babyboy… You will ruin your eyeliner…" I look up to find Tommy standing in front of me, gazing at me sympathetically.

"Tommy… What just happened?" I ask. He kneels down and holds my face in his hands, kissing me lovingly before speaking.

"I created an illusion. A hallucination, if you will."

"A…hallucination? But, why?"

"You told me you were not afraid of me, so I gave you a reason to be afraid." I pounce on him, pushing him down onto the wet forest ground. He lands with an 'uhmpf'.

"Why the fuck would you do that to me, Tommy?" I ask, kissing him so hard he pushes on my chest to make me back off. I obviously don't back off, though; because I really need a large amount of affection after what he's just put me through.

"I told you that you should be afraid of me. You were the one who decided to be an idiot and not listen to me!" I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head harshly while kissing him thoroughly.

"That was some seriously freaky shit, Tommy…" He sighs.

"I know, I know…"

"Don't you think it might have been just a _little_ bit too much? Because the giant spider crawling out of my mouth was pretty epic…" I glare at him facetiously, seeing in his eyes that he truly genuine about being sorry. I sigh, giving up on the argument and just letting him win.

"I am really very sorry, Babyboy… Will you forgive me? Please?" he kisses my cheek lightly and lays his head on my chest. I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah…" He smiles widely, kissing me over and over and over. I take his face in my hands and look him deep in the eyes. "Don't ever try to pull that shit again, got it?" He nods.

"I love you, Adam…"

"I love you too, Tommy…"

* * *

**Time span of a week. It's now April 17th.**

"Hey, Adam… May I tell you something? It's kind of personal…" Ryan asks. I grab a bottle of juice from the fridge and sit cross-legged beside him on the couch.

"What's up?" He twiddles his thumbs, biting his lip. I put my hand on his knee in comfort.

"Ryan, you know you can tell me anything." He looks down at my hand on his knee nervously. I remember how uncomfortable he may be at the moment so I remove my hand and put it in my lap.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind…" I laugh, but it fades as I start realize what it is he's trying to tell me. I open my mouth to speak, but Maru suddenly runs around the corner of the couch and jumps onto our laps, licking all over our hands and faces.

"Maru!" I exclaim, laughing and gently pushing him away. runs around the corner of the couch and jumps onto our laps, licking all over our hands and faces.

"You silly puppy…" Ryan says quietly. I look to him and smile genuinely. He just looks at me blankly.

"I understand, Ryan..."

"Do you, really?" I sigh.

"What exactly is it that you're trying to tell me, Ryan?"

"I just… really wanted to confess something that I've been meaning to—"

"Adam!" Ryan is interrupted by Tommy, who walks through the door holding a bag of dog food for Maru.

"Oh, Tommy!" I scoop Maru up into my arms and walk over to Tommy, setting Maru and two metal bowls on the floor. Tommy opens the dog food bag and uses a cup from the cabinet to scoop some into the bowl. I fill the other bowl halfway with water from the sink. Maru quickly eats the food like he has never had a meal in his entire short life span.

"Nom nom nom," Tommy says, laughing and intertwining our fingers. I laugh and reach over to kiss his cheek lightly, licking his face slightly. His face goes blank in annoyance. I laugh, touching my finger to the bottom of his chin and starting off a kiss by sticking my tongue down his throat, then closing it off with my mouth. He smiles into the kiss, letting the dog food bag drop to the floor. He takes a step forward, grasping my chin with his thumb and index finger. He shoves my tongue out of the way with his. I break away from the kiss to catch my breath.

"Tommy, please!" I say, laughing and kissing him again. He laughs with me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you," he says in between the kiss.

"And I love you…" I say, suddenly remembering Ryan sitting not too far away from us. I break off the kiss and look over to Ryan sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Tommy and I say in unison. Ryan smiles slightly.

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Yes, you do, Ryan," Tommy accuses. "You are a homophobic."

"I used to be, but now I have changed, I promise!"

"Oh, really? One day you are screaming at Adam to stop his gay shit, then the next day you suddenly do not mind if he puts his hand on your knee? What the hell is up with you?"

"_I'M GAY, OKAY? I'M A FUCKING FAG! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? DAMN!"_ Ryan explodes.

"Yes, I am," Tommy retorts. I stride over to Ryan and hold his face in my hands. I look him straight in the eyes and press my lips against his harshly, moving with his, slipping my tongue through his teeth. I shove my tongue down his throat and all around his mouth, pulling him closer. He sits there and takes it happily. When I break off the kiss, he leans forward slightly to keep it going. I laugh and kiss him heavily again, slipping my tongue through his teeth again, making him smile.

"Holy shit, Adam…" I smirk, walking back over to Tommy and kissing him lightly before taking his hand and walking with his out the door, heading to the abandoned dorm wing for an afternoon of sheer heaven.


	11. Mind Over Matter

**Another weekly time span. It's April 24th. Have fun yew guise!**

"Oh my god, Maru. What the fuck are you doing with that? Are you gonna be gay, too?" I say to my puppy.

'_I'm arguing with a dog… What the hell is wrong with me…?'_

"You are so drop dead sexy. That is what is wrong with you." I turn to find Tommy leaning in the doorway. I walk over to him and smile lightly. "You okay?" I look down morosely, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He touches my chin, lifting my head slightly to look at his disappointed face. I sigh and smile hugely before throwing myself into him and sending us crashing to the floor painfully. He lands with an *oof!*, laughing and wrapping his arms around my waist. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him hard, the need to have him inside me growing down below. The pain from missing him bulges in my pants, making me push my pelvis against his painfully.

"Adam, please!" Tommy begs, pushing me off of him. I kiss him harder, running my fingers through his hair and along his body. I slide my hand up his shirt and feel along his slight abs.

"You are so innocent…" He laughs, pulling my face to his and kissing me softly, licking my bottom lip lightly.

"Adam… I…need you…" I kiss along his neck and shoulders, pulling at his shirt collar. I slide my hands along his waist, pulling my legs up and sitting on my knees, still leaning over him. I slide my hands across his chest, moving them lower and unbuttoning his leather pants. I slide my hand into his pants and underwear, grabbing him softly. He gasps lightly, tilting his head back. I kiss his stomach and chest.

"You're hot…" He chuckles.

"Very…" I smile, hearing a laugh that isn't from either if us. I look up at Ryan standing across the living room.

"You guys are so weird…" he says.

"You wish you had this," I say, kissing Tommy passionately.

"Well, I already had some of _you_, but I have yet to have some of Tommy."

"You want some?" Tommy asks, looking at him upside-down. I laugh, looking at Tommy and kissing him again. Ryan walks over and lies down beside us. He faces Tommy and smiles.

"You being gay is a little strange…" I admit. Tommy laughs and leans toward Ryan. He puts his thumb and index finger on Ryan's chin, pulling him closer. Ryan leans over to Tommy and kisses him heavily. He sticks his tongue out at the same time Tommy does, and they flit their tongues against one another for half a second before closing it off with a \kiss. Ryan shoves his tongue down Tommy's throat, leaning closer to him and touching his chest. I pull my hands out of his pants and ruffle his hair, pulling his attention to me. I kiss him maliciously, flitting my tongue with his like Ryan, only this time, I open my eyes to lightly nom on his tongue and lick all around it. I slide my hands up his shirt again, making him shiver. He takes a pinch of glitter from his pouch and tosses it into the air. Suddenly, we are all lying in the gorgeous bed in our gothic room in the abandoned dorm wing.

"How did you…?" Ryan trails.

"Don't ask questions, Ryan. Just go with it for once…" I look down and see that we are also naked and readily lubed. I climb off of Tommy and onto Ryan. He holds onto my hips, staring at my member in awe.

"I know, it's amazing, right?" Tommy voices. I laugh, touching his cheek.

"Very…" Ryan adds. I smile widely, taking Ryan's face in my hands and pumping my tongue in and out of his mouth. During one of the moments that I stick my tongue in, he bites me.

"Ryan!" I exclaim.

"Sorry… But, c'mon… You don't want this ménage a trois to be a little rough?" he asks.

"He's right, Babyboy… What do you want from this?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know, Glitterbaby… I just do not know…"

"We can go with whatever the fuck happens," Ryan says. I kiss him harshly, and then I climb off of him and sit back on top of Tommy, slowly pushing myself inside of him. I kiss him roughly, sliding my hands all along his chest and love stick **[lololol]**. Ryan watches in excitement, seeing what he is going to soon be experiencing.

"Is it really as amazing as it sounds?" Ryan asks. I begin moving and Tommy tilts his head back, grabbing onto the sheets around him, and breathing in deeply. I kiss him harshly, shoving my tongue as far as it will possibly reach down his throat. I notice that as I'm doing this, his warm mouth suddenly drops back to its original frigid temperature the further I go into his mouth.

Ryan's breathing gets heavy as he begins touching himself nonchalantly. We look at him and speak in unison, Tommy panting and me pushing back and forth.

"Definitely!"

* * *

After our little sexfest, Tommy tells Ryan to close his eyes and he will send him back to the dorm, fully clothed. Tossing some glitter on him, he sends Ryan back, and Tommy and I are left at the old dorm wing alone. He runs at lightning speed and hits me, pushing my back into the wall opposite the huge bed. I stumble over something while being attack-kissed by Tommy. I look down to find a huge shimmery slab of rock, oval shape and rounded perfectly.

"What the fuck is that?" Tommy asks. I pick it up without realizing how heavy it actually is.

"Holy shit," I say, nearly dropping it. It's slightly bigger than both of my hands, and it glimmers like a shell in the ocean.

"What is that thing?" Tommy asks again.

"I think…it's the rock from however long ago. Remember, the one that you laid on in the bed?"

"Oh yeah… What the fuck happened to it?" I hand it to him gently.

"I have no fucking idea… It's huge…"

"Yes, my love. I am quite aware of the fact." I sigh.

"Well… What do we do with it?" I ask. "It definitely can't be anything from _this_ planet…" Tommy snorts.

"Toss it in your closet and we will figure it out later." I nod, taking the rock and tossing it on the bed for the time being. Tommy wraps his arms around my neck as I wrap his arms around his waist just as tightly.

"I love you… You know that?" I say, kissing him.

"I do… I love you, Adam. I really, really do… I love you more than anything and anyone. Nothing—and I mean _nothing_—will_ ever_ change that, got it?" I nod, kissing him again.

"Always," I say. I run my fingers through his hair, kissing him one more time. I slide my hand down his chest and into his boxer shorts, tugging on his dick quickly for a few seconds. He gasps, leaning his head against my chest. I continue pumping him, smiling slightly at his childish delight. Not too long after, he comes and relaxes against me. I wipe my hand off with a nearby t-shirt, grabbing his face with my other hand and shoving my tongue down his throat.

"God, you are _SO FUCKING SEXY_!" I yell at him. He laughs.

"I am nothing, _really_…" I kiss him again.

"You are everything and more, Tommy, alien or not. I don't care what the fuck you are. You are _mine_, and _no one else's_. No one will ever take your place in my heart. Not even Sauli… I will never love anyone like I love you. I kiss him one last time before he sends us back to the dorm with the strange shimmery rock.

'_I will never love anything like I love you…'_

The statement was one of the purest things I've said, and it came from deep in my heart. There was one thing, though, that I hadn't known at the time but would later come to find out...

It wasn't true.


	12. Are You Sure?

**May 1st. If you're following his story, you better get excited. Crazy shit is about to happen!**

Tommy and I are panting after a beautiful night in the gothic room.

"Adam…" I take his face, kissing him for the bajillionth time that night.

"You'd think we would pull a muscle from doing this every week, ha-ha!" I say, kissing him slowly and purely.

"Oh, god…" he says, falling to my side.

"You're incredible," I say, twining my fingers with his. He laughs airily.

"I am not much, love…"

"You just fucked me so hard, Tommy. You. Are. Amazing."

"Oh, please. You are so melodramatic and inappropriate."

"Never!" He laughs, turning to kiss me.

"I love you…"

"I love you, Tommy… And I better have lost at least twenty pounds in the time that I've known you." He kisses me heavily.

"Just shut up…" Another delicious kiss…

* * *

"Ryan!" I exclaim from across the room. He trudges into my room.

"What?" he yells back.

"Hey," I say with a straight face. He gives a look of annoyance. I smile. "You find anyone special, yet?"

"No, obviously. I'm afraid that if I tell my friends that I'm gay, they'll beat the living shit out of me…"

"You beat me up a few years ago for being gay…" I confess. He sighs and looks down, ashamed.

"Adam, I'm sorry… I guess… I guess I was just in denial… To tell you the truth, I was always attracted to you, and it worried me. I didn't _want_ to be different…" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"It isn't a choice, Ryan… Don't suppress it. Someone perfect will find his way to your doorstep!" Ryan puts his arm around my shoulder, too. I laugh at the reach, me being taller than him by about a half foot.

"How long did it take for you to find Tommy? Twenty-two years. I don't wanna wait that long!" I hold onto his face gently.

"Ryan, don't worry about how long it takes you to find him. Just think about how much you want him, and he will come to you! Just be confident in yourself, and don't worry about what your friends think. If they are really your friends, they will accept you for who you are!"

"Where are _your_ friends?" I laugh.

"Mine are all at other colleges, Ryan. We text every so often, but they all have their own lives to attend to. If I ever decide to get married and make a family, I'll invite them to dinner or something. They won't be forever forgotten, ya know…" He smiles.

"I guess you're right… I'll tell my friends right now, actually!"

"Slow your roll, bro. You sure about this?"

"Totally!" He turns to face me. "Thank you, Adam." I smile.

"You're very welcome." I grab his chin and pull him upward, bending over to kiss him harshly. He gasps, laughing. Then, he walks out the door as Tommy runs in.

"Hey, Tommy," he says. Tommy waves quickly before slipping past him.

"Adam, Adam, Adam!"

"What, what, what?"

"Something horrible has happened!" My eyes widen in concern.

"What?" Tommy hesitates.

"My parents…"

"What happened…?"

"They…" He hesitates again.

"_WHAT/!"_

"_THE ARE COMING TO VISIT ME ON EARTH! AND THEY WANT TO MEET YOU!"_

"…I'm offended…" He kisses me comfortingly.

"It is alright, my love." I roll my eyes, walking to my bedroom. I pull my red curtains across the window, showering the entire room in red light. We sit down on the bed as I grab my laptop.

"I have something to show you," I say, opening the computer and entering my password. I open the folder titled _'Glam Nation'_. I open a file and turn the laptop to Tommy.

"What is this?" he asks.

"A song I wrote. I'd like to sing it for you, if you don't mind." Tommy nods, reading the lyrics. I begin singing.

'_Staring at the ceiling in the dark, sheets are in a knot, my heart is like a rock, hey. Pictures flashing by inside my head, I'm hanging by a thread, but I'd do it all again, hey. I keep running away, running away, running away from you, but I can't keep breaking the chains, breaking the chains, breaking the chains, it's too good! Cause I know the second you go, want you to bring it on back, bring it on back, bring it on back to me."_ My voice fades out, stopping at the second part of the song. I look to Tommy, who's smiling widely.

"It is beautiful, Adam… I love it." I grab his chin and kiss him, some glitter falling from my hair onto his face.

He looks at me and smiles. I take in his expression, kissing him again.

"I love you," I say, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I love you, too," he mumbles into my shoulder.

"We have known each other for a very short time," I say.

"Are you worried?"

"No, I'm not… It's just that… Are you sure we aren't going too fast?"

"I'm sure, but if you aren't, we can slow down."

"No, no, I'm fine… I want to be with you…Forever… Just you. No one else holds my heart, Tommy…" He smiles and kisses me hard.

'_I just want you, Tommy…'_

Another statement from my heart…

Another statement…

That also…

Isn't true.


	13. Rehnortt and Direhhna

**May 2****nd****. Chapter 12, May 1****st****, was the night that Adam and Tommy made their weekly love. The separation line and parts where Ryan left and Adam sang his song were supposed to be May 2nd. This s the other part of May 2nd (:**

"You fucking _son of a bitch_!" Ryan exclaims, slamming the dorm door behind him. I peek my head out of the bathroom. I'm standing there, naked and dripping wet. Maru runs over to me and licks my ankle. I laugh, picking him up and cuddling him in my arms. Ryan walks into my bedroom, slamming that door behind him as well.

"You okay, dude?" I ask, using Maru as a shield from Ryan seeing my nude body (though he's already seen it a few times before).

"No, I am not okay, dude!" Look at my fucking face!" He really wasn't okay. He had a black eye and his lip was puffed up and bleeding. His cheek had two cuts, and there was a gash across his forehead, covered perpendicularly with a _Hello Kitty _bandage.

"Whoa! What happened to you?!"

"My _'friends'_ beat me up! What the fuck did I tell you, Adam?! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Did anyone stand up for you?"

"No!"

"Yes, they did."

"Who?!"

"Me."

"You don't count, Adam! You're gay, too!"

"I am still here for you."

"Fuck you, man!" I sigh, giving up on the argument. I put Maru down and walk to Ryan, putting my hands on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan… I only tried to help…" I press my lips against his softly. As I pull back, a tear rolls down his cheek. I wipe it away with another kiss.

"It is a good thing I do not consider this cheating…" Tommy says, stepping out of the bathroom, also naked and soaking wet.

"Oh! Tommy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here…" Ryan stutters. Tommy holds up a hand while pulling on pajama pants.

"It is fine, Ryan. Do not worry about it." A few sharp knocks on the dorm door distracts us all.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Ryan asks. We hesitate.

"Oh, shit…" Tommy says quietly.

"What?" I ask. He takes a deep breath before shouting aloud, startling us all, including poor Maru.

"MY PARENTS!" Tommy screams, throwing pants and a shirt at me, pulling a shirt on himself. He pushes Ryan out of the way, jumping over Maru in the process. He dashes to the dorm door, standing up straight and opening it calmly. "Mom! Dad! Welco—"

"Taomalia! What are you wearing?! You look horrible! And where is this amazing man you've been talking about? If you're going to be fucking a human, we have to meet him before you decide to settle down!"

"MOTHER!" Tommy exclaims.

'_Tommy, your glitter pouch is in my room. I'm going to toss some on me and I want you to will it to give me a nice suit to impress your parents,'_ I think. I take a handful of glitter and throw it in the air, closing my eyes. My naked body is instantly clothed with a silver suit adorned with a glitter 'A' on the back. I smile and walk out of my room, keeping Maru behind me and closing the door in front of him to keep him contained with Ryan. Tommy turns and sees me, smiling in relief at my incredible appearance. He extends his arm, and I take his hand, twining my fingers with his and kissing his cheek.

"Mom…Dad… This is Adam Glambert." Tommy's mother takes no time to pull me into a strong embrace, as well as his father. I cough, trying to catch my breath from their powerful grips.

"Oh, you are just lovely!" his mother fawns. I blush and look down, squeezing Tommy's hand tightly. He turns his head and whispers three short words to me in one swift movement.

"Do not worry…." I take a deep breath, smiling at his parents.

"Come in, come in!" They don't hesitate to make themselves comfortable, either. His father plops himself down in a chair, while his mother jumps on top of his father, stroking his face gently. They laugh carelessly, clearly very in love. Tommy snaps, and his glitter pouch appears in his hand. He takes a pinch of glitter and tosses it in the air above him, transforming his drab pajamas into a nice black suit.

"That's much better, Taomalia," Tommy's mother says.

"Oh, Taomalia, you look so sexy…" I say, winking at him and pulling him onto my lap on the couch. His parents smile genuinely at us as Tommy and I blush deeply.

'_Your parents are so carefree. I like them!'_

Tommy laughs, pulling my face to his and kissing me, tongue included. I don't fight him, but I do worry about what his parents will think of our display. We kiss for a while, becoming unaware of our surroundings. His tongue is warm in my mouth, his lips smooth and soft. My hand runs along his chest, wishing I could rip his shirt open and kiss it. He laughs into the kiss, reading my sex-crazed thoughts.

"You boys are clearly in love…" Tommy's father says, sliding out from under Tommy's mother to walk over to us. Still kissing me, Tommy wraps his legs around my waist, pulling me closer. His father sits on the arm of the couch, nonchalantly waiting for us to finish. Tommy runs his fingers all through my hair, shuffling glitter everywhere. Tommy kisses me painfully hard before finally detaching himself from me completely but still holding my hand. I pant, trying to catch my breath. I feel a bit dizzy, but Tommy steadies me carefully, laughing at my apparent idiotic state. Tommy's father laughs, standing up and holding his hand out to me. I shake it, my hand hurting from his firm hold.

"My name is Rehnortt, but you may call me Ron, for short. Nice to _finally_ meet the boy my son is pumping.

"Dad!" Tommy yells, his face burning red. Ron laughs.

"Where's your sense of humor, son? We don't mind! We are so glad that you found a mate and are alive!" Tommy sighs heavily.

"I'm Direhhna! You can call me Dia." Tommy's mom says from across the room. I smile at her lovingly, and she returns the smile. "It's nice to have you be a part of our family…"

"It's great to be a part of it, as well," I say. "I love your son so, so much…" Dia smiles.

"We know, dear… It's obvious." Tommy smiles, squeezing my hand. I look at him, smiling wildly.

'_Your parents are very nice.'_ Tommy laughs quietly, squeezing my hand again. He turns back to his parents.

"Well, what do you want to do today, parents?" Tommy asks.

"You're the one who lives here, now. You know the place better than us. Surprise us," Ron says.

"Take us somewhere nice, baby," Dia says nicely. Tommy nods and stands up, pulling me up with him. His parents then stand in unison. I reach to the coffee table and grab my keys and phone, putting both in my pockets.

"Ready?" Tommy asks, reaching for his pouch. We all nod. He tosses some glitter in the air, and in seconds, we are at the same restaurant Tommy took me on our first actual date.


	14. The Dinner

**May 2nd, that night.**

"Oh, Tao-Tao! This place is beautiful!" Tommy's mother brags quietly. I snort.

"Tao-Tao?" I can't contain the full on laughter at this pint. Tommy sighs.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Tao-Tao don't be like that." I put on a pouty face, laughing my ass off. He ignores me, looking ahead.

"Mali, what do you prefer here?" his father asks.

"Now it's Mali?" Ha-ha!" I laugh. Tommy takes a deep breath, turning to face me. He is suddenly grabbing my face and kissing me very, very hard. His warm lips begin to fade cold, their soft feel fading into stone. It hurts.

'_Adam, please. This is very important to me. My parents may seem casual, but they are judging everything you do. They _hate_ humans! I love you, Adam. Please be good, for me.'_

Tommy pulls back, and my lips are left tingling and stinging. I gasp for a moment, regaining my composure.

'_Did you just… Did I just read your mind?'_ Tommy nods, looking ahead at his parents. _'How…?'_ Tommy mouths the word 'later'. So, he would explain that later? He better fucking explain it later. That was the craziest and most painful shit I'd experienced, next to when I lost my virginity back in junior year of high school (I was on bottom…).

We are seated at our table, anther of which is bribed for by Tommy, and his parents think nothing of it.

"I hate to ask," I start, "But I'm curious. Where does Tommy get all of this money from? Does he steal it? Or create it? Or what?..." Ron and Dia laugh.

"Adam, we've been alive a very long time. We've been to Earth before, and so have others of our kind. They open special banks just for us Plutonians. We've opened many bank accounts across the planet, and the money accumulates. He just takes some from whichever account he wants.

"Wow," is all I can say. Tommy laughs, twining my fingers with his underneath the table.

"So, Adam, where do you work?" Dia asks.

'_Oh my god I don't have a job…'_

"Adam is still in his last few months of college, so he does not really have time for a decent job," Tommy says, covering for me.

'_Thank you, Glitterbaby…_

"Oh, well, what do you plan on doing after college?" she asks. I think for a moment.

"I wanna be a singer."

"That's a big dream," Ron says. I laugh nervously.

"I suppose it is… But I'm passionate about it..."

"How many songs have you written?" Dia asks.

"Uhm… Ya know, I'm not really sure. I wrote an entire album and a few others…"

"What's the one called?"

"_Trespassing_," I say, blushing.

"Sounds interesting…" Ron says, examining my facial expressions intently. I look away from his judging gaze.

"Well, I'm glad that you are setting the bar so highly for yourself. I wish you luck as a performer, and I hope to be seeing you on all major stages, soon!" Dia says encouragingly. I smile and thank her as the waitress takes our orders.

While waiting for our food to come, we converse about Tommy.

"So, what was Tommy like as a child?" I ask, putting my hands under my chin, showing how fascinated I am.

"Well," Dia begins, "He loved throwing his glitter around, though at the time, it didn't work for him like it does now. It only works when you're mature enough to be responsible with it."

"He still likes throwing it around…" I say, chuckling at his annoyed expressions.

"He's always loved his abilities," Ron says. "Especially when he talked about reading your mind. He could never do that before he met you." I look at Tommy, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"It was incredible! I did not know where the hell the voice was coming from until I had a vision about you. I set out in search for you, and when I found you, I could easily read all of your thoughts. At the time they were mostly centered around…" He pauses. I take his hand comfortingly.

"Tommy, it's okay. I'm fine…" I kiss his cheek lightly. He smiles.

'_I was also wondering something… If they are judging me, why did you kiss me the way you did in the dorm?'_

"Mom, Dad, may you excuse Adam and me for a moment?" Tommy asks.

"Of course, Tao-Tao," Dia says, smiling. Tommy takes me to the bathroom, which is empty. He locks the door and turns on the vent to filter our voices.

"Adam, what the hell?" he whispers.

"What did I do?"

"Stop thinking to me! It is distracting!"

"Well I'm sorry that I have questions that I can't ask aloud. Would you like for me to leave?"

"No, no… It is just… I do not know… Please, Adam… I love you."

"Tommy, calm down. They're just your parents/

"Strict parents."`

"Whatever. Listen, I promise I won't ask you any more questions." I pull him into a tight embrace, nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

"Adam, I kissed you that way to prove two things. One, that I can let you hear my thoughts, as well, but at a painful cost for both of us. You know how you felt my lips turn stone and cold? I feel it, too, and it is very painful for me, but I had to let you know what I needed you to hear somehow. Secondly, I was giving a sign to my parents that I do not care what the fuck they think about you. You are my boyfriend, and I love you, and if I want to kiss you, I damn right will!" I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me.

"You're so extremely handsome when you're frustrated," I say, moving the hair away from his face.

"Oh, please," he says, looking down shyly. I tilt his face up to look at me and smile into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You sexy, sexy alien…" I whisper, leaning down to kiss his harshly. We get very into the kiss, pushing each other into the walls and eventually falling to the floor. Tommy tosses his glitter, unclothing us instantly. I don't hesitate to enter him, but I do it gently. We try to make it quick and succeed, still getting perfectly fulfilled.

"How long was it?" Tommy asks, throwing glitter on us and giving us our suits back. I look at my watch.

"About ten minutes," I say. Tommy laughs.

"New record!" I kiss him slowly and beautifully, and then lean beside his ear to whisper.

"They'll know."

"Who?" Tommy asks.

'_Your parents.'_

Tommy's expression falls. I smile, taking his hand and leaving the bathroom to go back to our table where our food is already waiting for us, steaming hot.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Dia asks, taking a sip of her wine. I chug my glass of _Chianti_, raising my eyebrows at Tommy. He blushes and refuses to look up from his plate. I look at Dia and smile, winking at her. She winks back.

"Did I mention how much I love your mother?" I say casually. Tommy rolls his eyes and massages his temples. I laugh lightly, refilling my glass.

"You boys go at it a lot, don't you?" Ron asks. I shrug, feeling oddly comfortable telling Tommy's alien parents about our alien-human sex life.

"Oh my god…" Tommy mutters, slamming his head against the table. I smile shyly.

"Oh, Tao-Tao! Your father and I know what you do. We don't care! There's nothing at all to be embarrassed about!" He begins slamming his head on the table over and over.

"You are so immature, Tommy…" I say, running my fingers through his hair and smiling at Ron and Dia.

"So, Adam, who's usually on top?" Ron asks.

"Dad!" Tommy yells quietly, dragging his head off of the table. His forehead is red. I touch my finger to the bottom of his chin, smiling and kissing him gently. He smirks at me.

"I am," I say, still looking deeply into Tommy's incredibly deep brown eyes. He eventually smiles back, kissing me.

"I thought so," Dia says, squealing in delight. Tommy turns to face his mother with a quizzical expression.

"What is that supposed to mean, Mother?"

"Nothing, nothing. Shut up, Tao-Tao."

"Tao-Tao sounds like a type of Chinese food…" I say, kissing Tommy's forehead. Ron and Dia laugh.

"Taomalia hates his name," Ron says.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Tommy retorts sarcastically. I snap in his face, startling him for a moment.

"Chill!"

"Make me." I look at him mischievously.

"Maybe later tonight…" I say, pulling him out of the booth to dance with me.

"Adam!"

"Oh, I love being a part of this family…" I say, dipping Tommy and kissing him.


	15. The Shortest Chapter

**May 3rd—that night.**

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Tao-Tao! Bye, Adam, dear!" Dia says, hugging me tightly.

"Oof! Bye, Dia…" I resist the urge to express the painful hug.

"See ya later, Adam," Ron says, patting me on the back. I smile. "See ya in a week, Taomalia."

"Yeah, Dad," Tommy says, hugging his dad tightly.

"Oh, I wish we could have stayed just a little longer!" Dia begs. I start to agree, but Tommy interrupts me, obviously trying to get rid of his parents.

"You can—"

"Okay, bye, parents! See you next week! Bye! Okay, bye!" Ron and Dia scurry out the door, Dia blowing us a kiss goodbye. I wave goodbye before falling against Tommy melodramatically.

"Oh, Tao-Tao! I'm exhausted!"

"Shut the hell up, Adam."

"How rude."

"Yeah, well…" I laugh, kissing his forehead, cheeks, his adorable nose, and last but certainly not least, his perfect lips.

"I love you," I say, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you," he says back.

I release him from my firm hold, feeling Maru rub against my bare feet. I laugh.

"Hey, Maru!" I scoop him into my arms, kissing his nose and head. "You are just the most adorable thing!" Tommy clears his throat conspicuously. I look over to him.

"What about me?" he asks.

"What about you? I ask innocently. He gives me a look of annoyance.

"You bitch…" I laugh, hugging him with Maru in my arms. He holds Maru with me, cuddling him in between us.

"We would be good fathers, don't you think?" I ask, touching my forehead to his. He smiles.

"Most definitely…"

"When do you think we will be ready?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I suppose we will just know when we want to have a baby, and when we know, we will go one step at a time from there. It is going to be alright, Babyboy."

"I know…"

"Why… Do you _want_ to have a baby?" he asks, looking up at me. I sigh.

"I don't know, Tommy… Are we ready for something like that?"

"I do not think that we are. Maybe, in a few months, or even a few years, we could contemplate adopting a child. But, for now, let us just be in love, okay? It is a beautiful thing." I smile, kissing him intently.

"I agree…"

**May 5th**

* * *

"Adam… I am very hungry, Babyboy…" I chuckle, kissing him.

"How long will you be gone this time?" He shakes his head and shrugs.

"I suppose we will play it by ear." I nod.

"Ha-ha, what would we name the baby?" I ask. Tommy smiles.

"If it is a boy, Mitchell. If it is a girl…"

"I love you," I say, kissing him harshly.

"I love you, too, Adam…"

"May I ask you something, Glitterbaby?"

"Of course, Adam, anything."

"Before you go… Can we… maybe…" He tosses glitter into the air, sending us to the gothic room. I smile at our naked bodies. I lay with him on the bed, leaning on top of him. I kiss his neck, shoulder, chest, stomach… Then, I smile and begin working orally. He gasps lightly, bucking into me every so often. When he's almost to climax, I stop and kiss him, pulling him further onto the bed with me.

"You are finally done with college," Tommy says. "And we have a brand new, beautiful home. I have no idea why I sent us to this room again."

"Who cares, Tommy? It's _our_ room… after this, we have to destroy it…"

"I will design our bedroom this way, if you would like." I smile.

"I would… You ready?"

"I am ready, Babyboy…" I kiss him slowly.

"I love you so much, Tommy…"

"I love you even more, Adam."

"Here we go, Glitterbaby…."


	16. The Apple

**May 6th, around 2 pm.**

'_Tommy… If you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you so, so much…'_

I pace back and forth, Maru following right on my heels. I hear a door open a close, and I look toward the sound, smiling.

"Adam?" My smile fades.

"I'm in my room, Ryan…" Ryan appears at the door.

"Nice place you got here," he says, sliding his hand along the wall as he walks toward me.

"It should be. Cost enough…" He laughs.

"Yeah…"

"So… Have you found your special man, yet?" I ask, nudging his arm. He shakes his head.

"Nah, not yet. I'm not going to go look, though. If it's meant to be, it'll just happen."

"Good thinking strategy… Your bruises are looking better."

"Thanks… And, hey, I'm sorry about freaking out on you like I did. I was just angry with myself."

"It's okay…"

"I did, however, keep one of my friends. It turns out that Casey, the most popular star linebacker son of a bitch in our high school, has two really amazing dads…" I smile.

"I would have never known!"

"I know, me either! But, yeah, he does."

"Well, that's great. Maybe you two will hit it off?"

"Ha-ha, no… He's straight. I'm not that into him anyway. I'm… into someone else…" I rub against his shoulder playfully.

"Ooh! Who is he?"

"His name is Brad…"

"Wait… My ex boyfriend, Brad?"

"Maybe…" I smile.

"I'm very excited for you two! I really hope it works out…"

"Thank you, Adam…" I touch a finger under his chin and kiss him lightly on the lips. We exchange smiles before hesitating. "Where's Tommy…?"

"He's gone to get food."

"Oh… When will he be back?"

"Sometime Saturday," I say nonchalantly. I walk to the kitchen and grab an apple from the fridge, taking a generous bite on my way back.

"Geez! Where is he going, Norway?"

"Pluto," I say unthinkingly. Half a second later my eyes widen in realization.

"Ha, very funny. Seriously, where?" Ryan asks. I relax silently, remembering that if I ever say that to anyone, no one will believe me anyway. They all will assume it's just a joke.

"I don't know where…" I admit.

"That's not a very good thing, you not knowing where your husband is…"

"Well, he going to see his parents and—wait, what did you say?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Hey! You said he's visiting his parents? Why, they just left…" He distracts me.

"Yeah, I meant… He's going to see his sister."

"Ah… How far away do they live?" I think about how far away Tommy once said Pluto is from Earth.

"I have no fucking idea." He laughs, taking my apple. "Hey!"

"Snooze, ya lose!" He runs out of the room, holding the apple in the air, yelling, _"My apple! My apple! My apple!"_

"You are so immature, Ryan!" I yell, running after him.

'_Geez, he's fast…'_

"You're just jealous! What if this apple were Tommy?"

"You're not strong enough to run around and hold Tommy up with one arm!" He laughs. I hear him stop running.

'_He must have hidden somewhere…'_

I walk around the house warily, prepared for him to pop up anywhere.

"Ryannnnn…" I hear laughter from the kitchen. I sneak over, looking all around me as I go. I jump into the kitchen, finding him lying across the dining room table.

"Well, hello there, Adam…" Ryan says, holding the apple in his left hand and curving his body around Maru.

"You're raping my dog," I say, walking over to him and picking up Maru.

"Loser…" I laugh, flicking him in the nose. I hear a loud cracking sound, like bones breaking. I frown.

"What the hell is that sound?" I ask. Ryan shrugs. Another crack.

"Where's it coming from?"

"Well, I don't know!" I roll my eyes. "Don't you think if I knew, I'd go to the noise?"

"You don't have to be mean about it…" Ryan mumbles. I roll my eyes again. Another thunderous crack.

"I think… It's coming from the bedroom…"

"You got some kind of duck egg in there?" I laugh.

"No, there's a—" I pause. I look blankly at the wall, spacing out. A memory crosses my mind.

"_Ow!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Something really hard was just under me!"_

"_Really, Tommy?"_

"_What was it?"_

"_A rock."_

"_How the hell did that get there?"_

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"Sorry, Maru!" I yell, tossing him on the couch and running to my room. I step into our walk-in closet, moving shoe boxes and other miscellaneous items out of my way. I finally get to the very back of the closet, opening a two-foot tall secret door behind some clothes.

"Alice in Wonderland, much?" Ryan asks, peeking his head in the closet.

"I installed it to hide presents," I say, trying to find the key to the small door.

"What?"

"When it's Tommy's birthday, or Christmas, or something, I can put a gift in here and lock it up."

"Wouldn't Tommy know where his gift is, then?"

"Yeah, but he can't get into it without a key."

"What if he makes a copy of the key?"

"He won't find the key," I say, turning around to look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I made the door to look like it just requires a pass code, but it actually uses a real key.

"Nice, but what about the keyhole?"

"The key isn't like a general house key. It's like an antique key. It's about three inches long and the end is all fancy and whatnot."

"That still doesn't explain how he won't see the keyhole," he says. I sigh in frustration, standing up and walking to my bedside table drawer.

"I'll show you. Hold on." I open a secret compartment in the bottom of my drawer, revealing a small, hollowed out square with an antique-looking key right in the center. I pick up the key, turning around to find Ryan literally directly behind me.

"Shit!... Ryan!" I lightly punch his chest, moving him out of the way. He laughs. I snatch a towel from the bathroom and walk to the closet, sitting down cross-legged in front of the secret door.

"So…" Ryan starts. I hold up a hand, shushing him. I hear the loud cracking noise again, rushing to open the door.

"I do have to type in a pass code, but it doesn't matter. When I type the code, only the little box, where the code thingy is, is all it actually opens. I open the little code box like a mini door, revealing a key hole for this key." I hold up the three inch key.

"Ah…"

"Yup." I type in the code, leaning around the door to hide it from Ryan. I unlock it dramatically with the key, opening the door slowly. As I move it out of the way, I see a faint shimmer.

"How deep is it?"

"About two feet-the same as the height." I open the door, touching the giant object. It glows vibrant purple underneath my fingers. I gasp at the glowing rock. I try pulling it out, straining at its immense weight. "Geez!" Ryan rushes over, helping me wrap it in the towel and carry it out of the compartment.

"Shit, Adam! What the hell is this thing?"

"I really don't know," I say, out of breath. We finally get it onto the ground, carrying it together to the kitchen. We set it on the tile floor on top of the towel.

"Where did you get it?"

"Uh…Nowhere…" He smirks at me but ignores my non-answer. The rock cracks again, even louder than before.

"What is it…?" Ryan asks, poking it. It cracks where he touches.

"Don't!" I exclaim. He backs up with his hands up in surrender. I touch it, too, but it only glows under my touch.

'_Only I can touch it without breaking it…'_

"Well, that's not fair," Ryan says, reaching around me to touch the rock again. It cracks again under his light touch. I slap his hand out of the way. I examine it, touching it in different places. It cracks, but somewhere that isn't from my touch, thankfully.

"Any idea what it might be?" I ask. Ryan shakes his head slowly. He gets up, but I don't pay any attention to where. I touch the rock in a few different places, smiling at how it glows under my finger tips.

"_MOVE!_" Ryan exclaims, pushing me out of the way. He shoves something into the rock, but his body blocks my view.

"Ryan, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I shove him out of the way, facing the horror of his action. A two and a half foot-long samurai sword protrudes from the rock, cracking it further. "Oh my _FUCKING GOD!_"

"I freaked out, Adam!" I hesitate.

"Where the fuck did you get this…samurai sword?" I touch the sword, highly confused as to how he acquired such an item.

"I don't know." I stand and wrap my hands around the sword, pulling it upward and out of the rock. From the breaking point, purple slime oozes from the rock. There's glitter mixed into the slime. I worry about the rock and run to a drawer, grabbing duct tape. I wipe off the 'wound', covering it thoroughly with the duct tape.

"Why are you taping up a rock?" Ryan asks.

"Shut the hell up, Ryan…" He sighs.

"I don't know, Ryan… For some reason, I feel like I need to protect this thing… Just, please don't hurt him…"

"You gave it a gender?" Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow. I hug the rock in defense.

"Don't judge me!" Ryan rolls his eyes.

'_I love you, Tommy. God, help me…'_


	17. Leila

**May 8****th****. 12:01 am**

I wake up to a loud cracking. I throw my covers off and slide out of bed, walking hesitantly to the kitchen. I flip the lights on and hear a ferocious hissing. I turn the lights off and the hissing stops abruptly. I raise a brow in confusion, walking around the corner to find the shimmery rock oozing more glitter-slime. The cracks have increased by dozens, and I run to the rock, touching it gingerly. It glows blindingly purple underneath my hand.

'_Tommy! Please, hear me! I need you! Something is happening with that rock! Please, get here as quickly as fucking possible!'_

I wipe off the rock, but more slime oozes from its cracks. I'm not sure how to react, so I just keep wiping off the slime, and it keeps oozing back out.

"Adam!" I turn around slowly and melodramatically.

"Ohhhhhhh mmmmyyyyyyy gggoooodddddd—"

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing?" I pause in mid-turn.

"I don't know. TOMMY!" I get up and run to him, kissing him over and over and over and over and over…

"Adam, calm down, I am right here…"

"I know, but I missed you…"

"You know I am usually gone a week."

"Tommy, I _really_ hate it!"

"What are you saying, Adam? You want a kid just so I do not have to leave as long?" I sigh.

"No, that's not it… I don't know, Glitterbaby… I just hate that you have to leave so much…"

"Are you…asking to come with me?" I touch his chest.

"Really?" He laughs.

"Adam, you cannot come with me." My smile fades.

'_Don't get my hopes up, you asshole…'_ He smiles, standing on his toes to kiss me. During the kiss, the rock cracks loudly again. Tommy pulls away, looking me in the eyes.

"What was that…?" he asks.

"Oh! The rock!" I run to the shimmering rock, touching it gently and watching it glow magnificently.

"What happened to it?" Tommy asks, reaching for the light.

"Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"It bothers it!" Tommy hesitates before putting his arm down.

"What is that thing…?"

"Well, I don't _know_! But come touch it." He crinkles his nose in disgust. "Don't worry, it's harmless. It glows like the glitter!" He puts his hands on it firmly, causing it to glow blindingly purple.

"This is incredible…"

"What are you feeling?" I ask.

"It… It is pulling me… I feel as though it is pulling on my soul… pulling me forward." I smile.

"I know… I felt it, too…"

"What is that?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Well, I don't know, Tommy." I smile, kissing him gently. The rock cracks again.

"Okay! Seriously, we need to focus." I nod.

"What do we do? Just watch it? Or break it further? Or what?" He shrugs.

"Why do I feel so defensive right now?" he asks.

"I really have no idea…" We look at the rock, still shining and oozing with glittery slime. It cracks more and more, exposing more slime.

"Ew," Tommy says, sitting in front of me. I sit like a child, my legs stretched out around him. I wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his neck and shoulders. He giggles, leaning into me. We laugh quietly, falling backwards. He turns over, quickly unbuttoning my shirt. "Since when do you wear a shirt to bed?" he asks warily.

"When you're gone," I say sincerely. He smiles, kissing me and laying his head on my chest.

"I love you," he says.

"And I love you, Glitterbaby…" The rock cracks quicker and quicker, worrying us further. We sit up quickly, sitting at opposite ends of it.

"If it keeps breaking, maybe we will get to see what is inside of it…" We stare at it intently, waiting.

* * *

After three and a half hours, Tommy and I wake up to the loudest crack from the rock. It's a continuous sound, resonating throughout the house. Tommy scoots next to me, holding my hand in fright. I hold him closely, kissing his cheek. The rock continues to crack, oozing more and more, glowing a bit more with every crack. Finally, the cracking is over, and the last of the slime oozes out. Tommy and I watch in anticipation, awaiting what strange creature might appear from the rock.

"It seems more like a cocoon," Tommy whispers. I furrow my eyebrows.

The rock hisses before making its final crack and separating into two parts, revealing a giant lumpy, glitter-slime covered object.

"What the…"

"Oh my god, Adam, it's moving!" I look in disbelief, but it is, indeed, moving.

'_Breathing…'_

I grab another towel from the utility room, rushing to pick up the object. It weighs about as much as a baby, but it's twice as big as one. Tommy and I carry the thing to our bathroom, laying it gently in the tub. I grab the detachable faucet and pull it over to the object, spraying it lightly with lukewarm water. The glitter-slime washes off easily, revealing something snow-white with blonde fur.

"What the fuck is this…?" I trail. Tommy pokes it, and it stirs, turning over and coughing. Our eyes widen immensely.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S ALIVE!"

"Tommy! Shh! Calm down!" I reach up and grab his pants leg, pulling him back down (he jumped up in fright). He sits back down, cowering from the strange living thing. I wash more of the slime away and realize that it isn't fur that is on the creature, but soft blonde hair. I touch the skin of the creature, shuddering at its cold temperature.

'_Blonde hair… Pale white skin… Freezing body…'_

"Adam?"

"Tommy… This was in the hallucination you gave me…"

"It was?"

"Yes..." I hesitate. "Tommy?"

"What? Baby I am right here…" The creature lifts its tiny pale arm, moving its wet hair away from its face. We stare in awe, our mouths open slightly. As the child slowly stands, we both come to a quick realization.

"Well, it's a girl," I say, looking at Tommy. He raises his eyebrows, looking back at her slowly. He looks down slightly.

"Yup…" He looks away. I smile, touching his cheek lovingly. I look back at the little girl, washing her off gently with the movable faucet. She looks away from the water as to not get it in her eyes, I suppose. I pour a small amount of shampoo in my hand, lathering it into her slimy hair.

"You are extremely sparkley, Glitterbaby…" I say, scrubbing lightly into the girl's hair, still not aware of her face. Tommy looks up. I turn my head to look at him. "Not you." He pouts.

"Now I am being replaced by some freakish thing." I shoot him a murderous glance.

"You were a freakish thing, too, Taomalia!" He looks down. I feel the water fading colder, so I turn the handle, making it hotter. I wash out the shampoo with the hot water, slowly moving the hair from the child's face.

"Daddy, it hurts!" the girl says, rubbing her face with her tiny, pale hands. I drop the faucet, frozen in place. The child moves her hair away from her face, revealing a beautiful blue-eyed girl. My mouth hangs open in shock. She looks at me innocently, not quite sure of what's going on. I reach my hand out and touch her face gently. She glows faintly under my fingertips. I gasp, pulling my hand back. Tommy looks at the girl, his eyes widening in shock. He touches her cheek, causing her skin to glow under his touch. He pulls his hand back quickly as I did, cringing into me.

"Woah!" he exclaims. The girl's eyes close slightly, and she begins crying. I lean over the tub, pulling her out carefully and wrapping her in a soft grey towel, drying her off gently.

"You scared her, Tommy…"

"Sorry…" The girl stops crying, rubbing her eyes. I laugh quietly.

"I can't tell if you shed a few tears or if that's just water," I say, wiping her cheeks lightly with the edge of the towel. The small child stands about as tall as a four-year-old toddler.

"What are you…?" Tommy asks, crawling closer. She cringes into me, hiding her face.

"Now, now," I say. "Don't hide your lovely little face, baby…" She looks up at me, her eyes pure and frightened. I smile gently, holding her close.

"I love you, Daddy…" My eyes widen in shock, looking at Tommy. He does the same, shrugging. I look at her, touching her fragile face with a feather-light touch. Her skin still glows slightly under my hand.

"What did you say, baby?" She places her tiny hand against mine, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I love you… You're warm…" I can't help but smile hugely at how adorable she is.

"Why did you call me Daddy?" I ask her. She looks up at me, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Why else?" she asks. I smirk.

"Well, Tommy and I…" I pause, my smile fading as I come to the realization of what she is. I look at Tommy, puzzled.

'_She's…'_

"Our daughter," Tommy finishes.

"But how…?"

"When we…well…ya know…"

"Yeah?"

"The rock is not a rock, but, like I said, some sort of cocoon…" I look at the girl, suddenly feeling extremely paternal and protective. I touch her face, making it glow.

"I can't believe that you…" I can't even finish my sentence. I kiss her forehead, and it sends shivers through me. My lips tingle like when I come in contact with Tommy's skin.

"This makes no sense…" Tommy says, ruffling his hair. "Did I lay an egg or something?" I laugh, drying off the girl's hair.

"We mixed the…uh…yeah…with glitter… I speculated that is what caused the rock, but I couldn't be sure. I just never said anything…"

"So… I did not lay an egg?"

"I think not, Tommy…"

"Okay, good, cause I was creeped out for a second, there." I laugh, reaching around the girl to kiss him lightly on the lips. She smiles.

"I could feel my Daddy near me, but I didn't know it was both of you!" she says, giggling. I raise an eyebrow.

"You could _feel_ us?" She nods. "How?"

"Well, I don't _know_!" she says. Tommy does a facepalm.

"What?"

"She is _just_ like you…" I laugh, looking down at her and kissing her tiny nose. She giggles, putting her petite hands on my face. She reaches up and puckers her full, pink lips, kissing me lightly on the lips. I laugh, picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom, still wrapped in her towel. Tommy follows closely behind me, touching my waist. I grab one of Maru's dog sweaters and pull it over her head, using a smaller towel in substitute of a diaper.

"Nice," Tommy and the child say in unison. Then, they laugh.

"Hey, It's all we had," I say, holding my hands up in defense. Tommy takes my hands in his, pulling me to him and kissing me roughly. I forget, for a moment, that the girl is still in front of us until Tommy pulls away, leaving me hanging and wanting more.

"I love you," he says, smiling.

"Me too!" the girl says. I laugh, twirling a small portion of her wet hair in my fingers.

"We need to name our…daughter…" Tommy blushes. He looks at me for a fraction of a second before darting across the short space between us, crushing his lips against mine. His lips freeze and harden, hurting both of us. It sends sharp stings in my mouth, like barbs. Tommy holds me by my head, pulling me impossibly close.

'_Leila!'_ he thinks loudly. He continues the painful kiss, screaming _'I love you!'_ over and over and over. When I somehow slip my tongue through his mouth, his frigid grip loosens, fading back to the warmth I love. I pull him by his waist, pushing my pelvis into his playfully. He responds by grabbing a fistful of my hair, kissing me even harder, but not as hard as before. The girl giggles, bringing us back to reality. I break off the kiss, holding onto the counter to catch my breath.

"You are really in love, huh?" she asks. I smile and wink at her.

"Very much…" Tommy twines his fingers with mine, smiling.

"Leila?" I look at the girl in question. Tommy looks at me, puzzled.

"What?" Tommy asks. The child repeats herself.

"Leila."

"How did you…?" I trail.

"Daddy said it," she says, pointing to Tommy.

"No, he didn't, baby," I say, looking at Tommy.

"Yes, he did, Daddy. In his head." She points to her head. Tommy and I look at each other, startled.

"You read my mind?" Tommy asks her. She nods happily. "Well, I'm not used to that…" he says, looking away. I laugh.

"I guess you _did_ take some traits from your father… Well, that one, I mean." She giggles.

"So, that's who I am? Leila?" I nod, smiling widely. "Daddy says, like after your mom?"

"Okay, I do not think I will like this very much," Tommy says, rubbing his temples. I laugh again, ruffling his hair.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too," he says, not looking up. I look back at Leila, who's happily playing with a nearby spoon, trying to stick it to her nose. I shake my head and roll my eyes, feeling something fuzzy at my heel.

"Maru!" I say, picking up the fluffy dog and setting him on the counter with Leila.

"Puppy!"

"His name is Maru," I say, petting his ears. She pushes her little hand into his fur, smiling at how soft he is. I smile at how absolutely adorable she is, all by herself. Tommy turns, smiling at me. "What?"

"You are going to be a great father…" I smile.

"And you're going to be an even greater one!" He laughs, kissing me for somewhat of a long time while Leila occupies herself with Maru and a random spoon.

'_God, I love you…'_ Tommy presses his mouth harshly against mine, his lips fading cold and hard.

'_I love you, more, Babyboy…'_


	18. Like Father, Like Daughter: Why, Oh, Why

**May 9th. Sometime in the morning.**

I yawn, turning to face away from the sunlight. I'm greeted by the bright face of my love. _Both_ of them.

"Morning, Daddy!" Leila says, jumping onto my chest.

"Oof! Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" She nods quickly.

"Daddy was frustrated with me because I woke him up at five," she says, giggling.

"Did you now?" I ask, tickling her little tummy.

"Daddy, your breath smells icky!" she says, holding my face in her tiny hands. I laugh.

"Well, let me go fix that." She climbs off of me, crawling back into Tommy's lap. I walk to the bathroom to get freshened up.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, I am hit with the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup. It fills the air around me, and I smile.

"What is that incredible scent?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. Tommy steps in front of me abruptly, pushing me back.

"No, no, there is no need for you to be in the kitchen." I laugh.

"Why not? It's just pancakes!" I try stepping forward, but Tommy holds me back.

"No, really, you do not need to see this." I suddenly pay attention when I hear Leila giggle.

"Tommy… What the hell do you have in there?"

"Shh!"

"_TOMMY!_" He spins quickly, failing to block me. I rush into the kitchen and step back in horror.

"Adam!" He rushes in front of me, trying to block me, but I've already seen enough.

"Leila…She's… you… it…those…WHAT?" Tommy sighs.

"Adam… She does not eat like you." I stare at her as she stuffs her face unthinkingly.

"What does she…?"

"She eats…like… _me_…" I take a deep breath, walking over to Leila and touching her shoulder. She turns her head, her mouth covered in blood.

"LEILA!" I pull her from the counter, carrying her to the sink and rinsing off her mouth.

"Daddy, stop it!" she says, pushing my arms away.

"Adam!" Tommy steps in front of me, blocking Leila.

"Tommy, what the hell?"

"SHE EATS LIKE _ME_, ADAM! YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I take a step back in horror.

"I've never seen you eat, Tommy. Not _really_…" He takes my hand, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I am sorry, Adam… But she takes particular traits from all of us. This one she obviously got from me…"

"Then where was the smell of pancakes from?"

"You know I can create illusions with glitter, Adam…" I close my eyes. I feel Tommy's lips press harshly against mine, turning cold and stone.

'_I am so sorry, Adam… I love you.'_

He releases from the kiss, looking me in the eyes and smiling warmly.

"I love you, too, Daddies…" Leila says quietly. We turn to her and smile.

"Sorry for overreacting, Leila." I say, kissing her forehead. She touches my face with her dainty hand.

"You're silly," she says, smiling gently. I touch my forehead to hers, and her skin glows faintly. I smile.

"My magical daughter," I say, holding her tiny hands in my own. Tommy comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"_Our_ magical daughter," he corrects. I smile wider, craning my neck to kiss him. His touch feels like needles coursing through my body, and I love it. I turn around completely, facing my back to Leila. I throw my arms around Tommy's neck, holding his head to pull him closer.

'_Can we go…?'_

Tommy kisses me harshly and painfully, his lips turning cold.

'_You know we cannot just leave Leila here…'_

"I'm fine, Daddy… I can handle myself. You two go love." We break off our kiss and stare at her.

"What?" I ask.

"I can only hear Daddy Tommy's thoughts when he lets you read them." I widen my eyes in shock.

"Shit…" he mutters. Leila giggles.

"But you know what Daddy and I do?" I ask, playing with her soft blonde curls. She nods. "How?"

"I know a lot of things, Daddy…" I smile gently.

"Yes, you really do… And it doesn't bother you?" She shakes her head.

"It's magical," she says, smiling. She has a full set of milk-white teeth. I laugh at how incredibly adorable she is. I notice that her hair still has lots of glitter in it, shining in the daylight of the kitchen window.

"I thought we washed all of that out last night?" I ask. Tommy shrugs.

"I guess we can re-wash it later." I nod.

"I still can't believe _we_ created something so _beautiful_!" I say, looking to Tommy. He takes a deep breath, touching her face.

"I know…"

"Well, baby, you can continue eating. Just don't get into anything besides the spoons, please. And be careful with Maru…" Leila nods, hugging my neck, as well as Tommy's. I take Tommy's hand, walking with him to the bedroom. I look back at Leila, who's chewing on bone marrow like her father would, trying to put a spoon on Maru's nose. I shake my head and laugh.

'_I love her…'_ Tommy squeezes my hand.

"I love _you_…"

* * *

Tommy and I finally come out of our room, reluctantly, after three heavy hours. Leila is sitting on the couch, Maru draped across her lap. They are both fast asleep. I smile.

"Everyone's tuckered out, huh?"

"I love that our daughter knows we fuck often, and she is totally cool with it."

"Tommy!" I whisper loudly. "Inappropriate!"

"She is asleep…" I roll my eyes.

"Still…" I move Maru carefully as to not wake him up, and I carry Leila to our bed. I lay Maru beside her, putting his paw under her tiny hand.

"We should probably start decorating the room across the hall for her," Tommy says, shutting the door quietly and plopping down cross-legged onto the couch. I pour a glass of _Chianti_ and join him.

"I suppose," I say, handing him a glass as well.

"Midday wine? How scandalous…" Tommy says, taking a sip. I laugh, taking a sip, too.

"You know me…" he smiles.

"So, what do you think we should do for Leila's room? Girly? Or just a general unisex baby room?"

"Leila is pretty much a toddler, Tommy. She is far off from being a baby. I don't know how, but she is. I'm guessing she's like four or five… But we should ask her what _she_ wants when she wakes up from her nap." He nods.

"Let us just assume she is five years old starting yesterday."

"What if people ask about how we got her? I don't wanna lie and say that we adopted her… We _created_ her, Tommy… She is truly _ours_…" He takes my hand in his, setting his glass onto the coffee table. I do the same.

"I suppose we could just say, 'She is our daughter, and we both helped make her.'."

"People would think we got a surrogate, though…"

"They may assume what they like, but by saying we both had a part in her development, we are not technically lying."

"What about explaining how she is five years old when we haven't even known one another for _half_ a year?"

"It would be nice if you pitched ideas rather than problems every once in a while, Adam…" I laugh, leaning toward him to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry, Glitterbaby…"

"Leila is your Glitterbaby, now," he says sadly.

"You both are, I guess." He looks at me deathly seriously.

"There can be only one." I blink once before giggling. He scoffs.

"You're retarded, Tommy…"

"You love me."

"God knows I do…" I kiss him again, running my fingers through his hair. His tongue slips through my teeth, and his cold body makes me shiver and tingle, pulling me closer with every passing second. I lean against him, lightly pushing him backwards onto the couch to where I lay on top of him gently.

"Adam… I am too tired to go again…"

"We don't have to, baby… Just kiss me…" And he does.

I never hear anyone come through the front door until I hear a surprising voice resonate across the living room, causing Tommy and I to stop kissing and listen.

"Adam?" I look at Tommy, eyes widening in a mixture of fear, shock, horror, and shame. I climb off of Tommy, turning to face what I was hoping would never come back to haunt me. I take a deep breath, watching him stare at me painfully. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Sauli…"


	19. The Return

"Adam…"

"Oh my god, _SAULI_! What are you doing here?"

"I'm back from my trip, duh. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here…"

"Yeah, I know. Someone from the college told me your new address since school's over and I didn't notice. You bought a fucking _house_?"

"_We_ bought a fucking house," I say, gesturing to Tommy.

"Who is he?" I hesitate.

"Tommy…" He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"So, this is it?" he asks. I sigh.

"Sauli… I-"

"No, don't even bother! I can't believe you would _do_ this to me! How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"I did love you, Sauli!"

"_Loved_! Past tense! How could you seriously do this, Adam?"

"I hadn't planned on it, Sauli!"

"Hey, listen, he really didn't…" Tommy starts.

"Fuck you, man!" Tommy steps back.

"That is unnecessary…"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know how this feels! _You_ are the one who stole _my_ boyfriend!"

"I had to!" Tommy exclaims.

"What was it, life or death?" Then, Sauli's expression changes from anger to confusion to a sly smirk. Tommy and I hesitate, exchanging a glance. Neither of us says anything. It's a tense silence before a small voice sounds.

"Daddy?" Leila says, rubbing her eyes and walking out of our bedroom. Sauli's eyes widen as she walks over to Tommy and me, wrapping her arms around my leg. I play with her silky curls lightly.

"She's…" Sauli trails. I nod. "Adopted?" I shake my head. "How…?" I look to Tommy for help.

"We both took part in creating her," he says calmly.

"Glitter and semen…" Sauli says, still smirking. I turn my head back around to look at him.

"What?"

"That's how you made her," Sauli says. I look at Leila, who's sleepily hanging on, barely standing.

"How did you…?" Tommy puzzles. Then, he blinks hard in understanding. He mumbles to himself. "Sauli… Saulauhr!"

"What?" I ask cluelessly. Sauli smiles mischievously.

"Oh, Adam… You didn't know I knew your little whore?" Tommy glares at him.

"Sauli? What the hell are you talking about?" Leila starts crying, frightened by all that's going on around her. I lean down and pick her up, balancing her on my hip. I kiss her nose lightly, trying to comfort her.

"Awh, poor pathetic freakish alien baby…" Sauli taunts. Leila frowns, hiding her face in my shoulder. I put my hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

"Sauli…Please, just leave…"

"Why? I want to get acquainted with your freak love child!" he says, falsely happy.

"You don't need to know her, Sauli."

"But I don't even know her name!"

"And you will not ever know," Tommy says, taking a step toward him defensively.

"Why so pushy, Taomalia?"

"How do you know him?" I ask. Sauli smiles.

"I cannot believe your harlot never told you…" I look to Tommy quizzically, worried.

"Do not worry about it, Adam…"

"But..." I trail.

"Go ahead, Tao-Tao. Tell him how you know me." I look back and forth between Sauli and Tommy, becoming frantic.

"Sauli, leave."

"Oh, Tao-Tao, don't be like that… You know I'll always love you…"

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? TOMMY? SAULI? SOMEBODY TELL ME SOMETHING!_"

"Daddy! Stop yelling!" I can't take it anymore. I yell loudly, running out of the living room and walking outside with Leila still in my arms.

"We need to go somewhere safe for you, Leila…"

"What's going on, Daddy? I'm scared…"

"I know, baby… I'll protect you…"

"What's happening, Daddy?"

"I have no idea…" She shies away into my shoulder again as I climb into my car. I set her down in the seat beside me, buckling her in and looking through the window of the house. I see through a small slit in between the window curtains that Sauli is walking near Tommy in a fighting stance. Tommy walks around him, trying to walk away safely. Sauli jumps at him. My eyes widen as I see Sauli kiss Tommy hard. I close my eyes and look down, severely wanting to punch Sauli as hard as possible.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Leila asks. I touch my hand to hers.

"Wherever the road takes us, honey…"

Leila and I just drive around for a few hours, talking about anything we see along the road or that pops into our heads. I don't mention Sauli or Tommy, though, until we are on the way back. Leila brings them up first.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Who is that guy? With the whitish hair?" I sigh, gripping the wheel tighter.

"His name is Sauli… He's… my ex boyfriend…" She nods in understanding.

"What was he talking about when he told Daddy Tommy to say how he knew him?" I furrow my brows.

"I actually have no idea… That's what I'm going to figure out later."

"Are we going home?" I think for a second before replying.

"I'm gonna take you to a friend's house, just to be safe..."

"No, Daddy! Don't leave me!" I reach over and wrap my arm around her waist, half hugging her, half driving.

"Don't worry, Leila. I'll be back, I promise!" She starts tearing up. "I love you, Glitterbaby…"

"I love you, too, Daddy…"

I drive her to my friend Monty's, laying her on the couch and draping a blanket across her. She falls asleep almost instantly.

"She's adorable, Adam," Monty whispers.

"Thank you…" I kiss her forehead, and it glows faintly. I make sure to cover her with my body so Monty can't see the glow.

"She's incredible…" I smile.

"She's something special, indeed…" I say quietly. He lays a hand on my shoulder, smiling at her gently.

"Should've brought Maru with you," he says. I laugh.

"Wonder why I didn't think of that earlier…"

"Don't worry, Adam. I'll keep her entertained if she wakes up."

"Thanks, Monty… I have some personal issues to deal with, and I definitely don't want her in the middle of them. She may literally get hurt."

"Adam, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it, please." He looks at me, searching for a hint of something in my expression. I stare back at him blankly, hoping I show no sign of fear.

"Adam…" I touch his hand and smile.

"I'm fine, Monty. I'll be back soon." I stand up and walk to the door. "Thanks again!" I call over my shoulder. I walk to my car and climb in, turning the air conditioner on full blast. I take a deep breath before backing out of his driveway and heading back home.

'_I'm coming, Tommy…'_

I arrive back at the house, stepping up to the front door. It is cracked open, which worries me. I push the door open warily, stepping into the house and closing it quietly behind me.

'_Tommy?'_

I hear a bunch of pots and pans crash to the floor in the kitchen. I walk quietly across the house to the kitchen, walking in hesitantly. I walk around the island counter to find Tommy underneath all of the pots and pans, knocked out cold. I fall to the floor, moving the kitchenware off of his and shaking him to bring him back.

"Tommy? _Tommy!_" After a few seconds, he comes to.

"Adam…?"

"Tommy! Oh, Tommy!" I hug him tightly, kissing him. He winces. I look at him, touching his face gingerly. His shirt is bloody. "Oh my god!" I pull out scissors from a drawer nearby and cut his shirt down the middle. "Sorry!" I finally cut his shirt all the way through, moving it out of the way. Two deep gashes in the form of an 'X' are on his chest, right over his heart.

'_Tommy…'_

I get a rag and wet it, ringing it out lightly. I try to clean up Tommy's chest carefully. He winces, and I can't help myself from letting a few tears fall.

"Adam…"

"Tommy, what happened to you?"

"Leila…"

"Leila couldn't have done this; she was with me the entire time."

"No," he whispers. "She's in trouble…" I lean closer to his face to hear him better.

"How?"

"Saulauhr…" I gasp, taking his hand.

"I took her to Monty's. He won't find her."

"He called Monty on your way home. Monty is the one who told him where you were. Saulauhr called him and asked where you were and where Leila was. Monty said you were on your way back to the house and left Leila there, and then Sauli hung up on him. He ran out quickly, knocking me out with a pan and dropping them all on me."

"Oh, Tommy… What's he going to do with her?" I ask, helping him up carefully. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Adam…"

"What, Tommy? Tell me!" He puts his hand on my cheek, pulling me to him. He kisses me harshly, his lips hardening and freezing, sending shocks through my mouth and body.

'_He is going to kill her.'_


	20. Mercurean Heat

Driving to Monty's Tommy and I cry silently. I drive one-handed, my right hand interlocked with Tommy's. He squeezes tightly, hurting my hand, but I ignore the pain.

"Tommy… How do you know Sauli?" I finally ask. He takes a deep breath, and his story begins.

"A few days before I left in search for you, Saulauhr—_Sauli_ and I were about to make love…"

"Wait… You _what?_"

"Sauli and I were together for about thirty years. We never mated because we did not have to, but that night, we were ready."

"A few days?"

"Keep in mind that I have been searching for you for about a year and a half to two years, now." I nod, feeling somewhat relieved. "Anyway, we were prepared, but something stopped me. We were both naked, and he was just about to intrude me when I stopped him, pushing him away. He was confused as to what I was doing, and so was I. I glittered some clothing on and seemingly instinctively went to an oracle. She told me that I had to search for a mate, because Sauli was not it.

"Oracles are never wrong, so my only choice was to break it off with Sauli. He was extremely furious. In his mind, he assumed I was making it all up and that I was cheating on him. I tried to tell him that I only needed to find my true mate, but he would not listen to me. He left Pluto but did not tell anyone where he went. Over time, I forgot about him. I went through multiple boyfriends, trying to find the right one but never could before you.

"So, when you mentioned your boyfriend, I never thought anything about it. I was used to his given name, Saulauhr, not Sauli, so that was another factor that I never focused on. Before disappearing, he left me a note. I never put any thought into it, but I suppose he was not kidding…"

"What did it say?"

"Quoting this exactly, 'I'll destroy anything you create'."

"Wow."

"I did not know what he meant by it at first, but now I know what he was referring to. My offspring." I place a hand over my mouth, realizing the danger, stupidly slowly. We arrive at Monty's. I step out of the car, leaving Tommy to be safe. I knock on the door. Monty appears, friendly as ever. I hear a muffled noise in the background.

"Hello, Adam! You weren't gone long, huh?"

"Where's Leila?"

"She's fine, don't worry."

"_Where is my daughter_?"

"Adam, calm down."

"_MONTY! TAKE ME TO MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!_" I hear laughter from across the room, and Monty steps aside, revealing Sauli sitting on the couch, holding a sleeping Leila. I stare at her in horror.

'_Leila…'_

"Hello, Adam, my love…" Sauli says, twirling Leila's hair.

"Don't touch her."

"It's a little late for that, baby."

"I'm not your baby."

"Oh, that's right, because you _cheated on me_!"

"I am Tommy's mate, Sauli."

"Do you even know what he is?"

"Yes, and I don't care. I love him."

"Like you loved me?" I glare at him. He smiles slyly. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, Adam…"

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with, Sauli."

"I'm much stronger than you, baby." I scoff.

"Even so, I have Tommy."

"Tommy is more sensitive than I am. I already injured him near his weak point, so he can't do much at the moment until he heals. I took his glitter, so he cannot instantly heal himself that way."

"He's older than you," I say, hoping to falter him in any way.

"Ha! Four years elder makes no difference. The younger you are, the stronger you are! Give it up, Adam. Nothing can protect your precious piece of shit."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" I exclaim, running toward him at full speed. A second before I reach him, he vanishes, reappearing behind me and knocking me down with a heavy blow.

"Oh, Adam… You really are underestimating me…" I gasp for air, the force knocking the breath out of me.

'_Tommy!'_

I get up, rebounding and trying to lunge at him again. Failure.

"Adam, you're embarrassing yourself in front of your daughter…" I growl, lunging once more. Another failure.

"_STOP!_" Tommy screams, waking up Leila.

"Fuck!" Sauli yells.

"Sauli! Language!" I yell back. Tommy speaks calmly to me.

"You have already said fuck in front of Leila, Adam… It is not a big deal anymore." I look to Leila, who shrugs. I look back to Tommy, who's hanging onto the doorway for dear life. I run to him, blocked by Monty.

"Monty, you're supposed to be my friend!"

"My duty is to Saulauhr," he says, looking forward. I sigh, looking around him at Tommy's pained expression.

'_I don't know what to do…'_

Tommy is in front of me in half a second, kissing me roughly, his lips freezing.

'_Get the glitter from in his pants!'_

My eyes widen in surprise before Sauli appears behind Tommy and uses razor sharp claws to scratch his bare chest again. Tommy yells in pain as Monty holds me back, both he and Sauli forcing me to watch Tommy's pain mercilessly. I look downward at Sauli's body, my gaze dropping to his pelvis. I see his familiar bulge and swallow hard, realizing it's not its usual size (please don't find it strange that I can tell whether it's the right size or not). I then understand what it was Tommy told me to do. I look at Sauli seductively, walking closer to him slowly. I extend my arm, placing my hand on his chest as he watches me warily, snapping his fingers and sending Leila into a cage in the kitchen.

'_Make him think he somehow put some sort of spell on me!'_ I think, to Tommy.

I get close to his face, smiling in a daze.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks, eyeing my every move.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I love you…" I place my other hand on his chest, sliding my hands up along his chest and around his shoulders, stepping closer.

"You love Tommy," he says, pushing me away. I give a false look of confusion.

"Who?" I ask. Sauli shoots a look to Tommy.

"What are you doing to him?" he asks. Tommy raises a pained brow.

"You probably put a spell on him to forget me and love you again…" he says weakly.

"I can do that?" Sauli asks.

"Are you really that stupid?" Tommy yells. Sauli scratches him again, revealing deeper gashes. Tommy screams and writhes in pain.

'_I'm so sorry, Tommy!'_

I slide my hands back down Sauli's chest, reaching the hem of his white pants. I slowly unbutton and unzip them, preparing to go further. He smirks.

"How exciting, Taomalia… You get to watch your lover fuck me…" I smirk along with him, paying no attention to anyone or anything but him.

'_Forgive me, Tommy…'_

I lean downward and kiss Sauli, slipping my tongue through his teeth for distraction. He smiles into the kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. All the memories of our lovemaking and other things flooding back into my mind. Then I wonder.

"Sauli?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yes, my love?" I gesture to Tommy.

"If he had to wait one-hundred years before mating, how come you didn't? How did you know we would be mated?"

"Well…" he starts. "I'm actually from a different planet than him. I'm from Mercury. The ways of my planet are that you can make love to whoever you wish, but you are only mated once you have a child with your chosen mate. You and I always used condoms, so I never had to worry about us having a kid. I don't have the ability of magical glitter like Tommy does, love. I can just run quickly like him…"

"How did you get from Mercury to Pluto?"

"I was actually on vacation for the winter, which is summer for them."

"That's strange," I say, kissing him again. Now I know why he could make love to me without complications… I focus on my task and slide my hands back down to his pants, slowly sliding my hands into his boxers one at a time. I pretend not to notice the glitter pouch, wrapping my fingers lightly around his member. He takes a deep breath, shoving his tongue to the back of my throat.

'_I've got the pouch.'_

While my left hand is wrapped around Sauli's item, my right hand inches toward the pouch. I feel one of its strings and loop me pinkie through it, quickly yanking it out of his pants and breaking off the kiss, jumping back across the room. He stands there for a second or two in ecstasy remembrance, but he soon realizes what just happened and opens his eyes in anger.

"Adam!" I throw a handful of glitter at Tommy, and he wills it to heal him instantly. He punches Monty, knocking him out cold. I stand back, letting Tommy fight Sauli. I reach into the pouch again, feeling something hard. I pull out a small silver key. I look to the cage holding Leila, realizing where the key goes.

'_Tommy willed a key…'_

I smile, clutching the key tightly and sprinting across the room to get to Leila. Just before I reach the cage, I'm knocked down heavily by Sauli slamming into me.

"Daddy!" Leila exclaims, a purple tear rolling down her cheek like ink.

'_She cries purple tears…? Just like Tommy's hallucination…'_

"Leila!"


	21. Leila Likes It

I struggle under Sauli's weight, holding onto the key as tightly as possible. I look down at my hand and see blood (from how tightly I was holding it). I grasp it tighter, fighting the pain. I push Sauli off of me, jumping around him and hiding behind Tommy. Tommy rushes me behind the couch in half a second, both of us sitting on our knees. He kisses me painfully as his lips freeze.

'_I called Ryan. He is on his way.'_

He starts to break off of the kiss, but I hold the back of his head, not ready to end the kiss just yet.

'_Adam, what are you doing?'_

'_I'm not done kissing you! I love you!'_

Tommy laughs into the kiss, his sweet, cold breath touching my face gently. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, kissing me harder. I wrap my arms around his neck, rising slightly off of my knees to sit on his legs, pushing my pelvis into his. He moans quietly as we kiss, feeling all of the intensity I'm feeling and more. I hear the front door open and Ryan walk in.

"Adam? Tommy? What's going on?" Tommy and I break off the kiss mutually, me still pushing against him heavily. Tommy cranes his neck, looking over the couch. He gasps, bringing his head back down.

"What?" I whisper.

"Sauli is holding a knife to his throat…" he whispers back. I gasp, taking his hands in mine and looking deep into his eyes.

'_I know we have to save Ryan, but we have to help Leila, first!'_

Tommy nods, kissing me one last time roughly before slipping out from under me and climbing out from behind the couch. The key suddenly disappears from my grip, and my eyes widen in fear before I see Tommy with a tight fist. I sigh, knowing he has the key in safety. He runs quickly across the living room, darting into the kitchen. I climb out from behind the couch and see Sauli with a hostaged Ryan.

"One more step, Adam, and I'll slit his fucking throat!" I pause, breathing slowly and quietly. Ryan is trembling, not daring to move a centimeter.

"Adam… Help me…" he whispers.

"Ryan…"

"Oh, so he insulted you and complained constantly about you being a _faggot_, yet he's crying out for help? Pathetic…"

"Sauli, he's different, now…" I say, taking half a step toward them.

"Ha! How?" He doesn't give me time to answer before he shoots across the room, Ryan still in his hold. Ryan's shirt begins flooding with blood, a gash running across his chest. Ryan winces in pain. I close my eyes.

'_Tommy, we have to get out of here! I know we can't just leave Ryan, but we can come back! We _have _to save Leila!'_

Tommy appears beside me in a flash, and suddenly, we're gone. We appear back in the car, Leila laying on the backseat, me sitting upright in the front passenger seat, Tommy in the driver's seat. He starts the car, backing out of the driveway so quickly that the tires screech and leave skid marks.

"I ran past Ryan and told him we were coming back for him," he says, placing a hand over mine. I take a deep breath, buckling myself in one-handed.

"I'm so sorry, Leila…" I say, turning in my seat to look at her beautiful, perfect face.

"It's not your fault, Daddy…"

"I'm also sorry, baby," Tommy says, focusing on the road. "I did not mean to bring all of you into this… And I am sorry for slinging you back there, Leila."

"It's okay, Daddy… I can buckle myself." She straps herself in, reaching her tiny arm forward to touch me. I turn further, kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and tiny mouth. I play with her curls lightly, again noticing the glitter still stuck in her hair. I take a deep breath, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. She reaches her hand up, shoving it deeply into my frosted black hair. She scratches and grasps at it, smiling slightly. I laugh quietly, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Tommy smiles, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I love you…" I say. "Both of you…"

"I love you too, Babyboy," Tommy says, slowing down at a red light and kissing me longingly, his tongue sliding through my teeth effortlessly.

"I love you, too, Daddies," Leila says, smiling at our kiss.

"Tommy, what the hell is with all of the glitter in Leila's hair?" I ask as we walk back into our beloved home. He laughs, pulling his shirt above his head and tossing it into the laundry room.

"We can wash it again to get it out, Adam, calm yourself." I smile, taking in his shirtless appearance. He pauses and smirks at me.

"Well, hello…" I say teasingly, walking toward him slowly. He chuckles, watching my every step.

"Ya know we did have quite an interesting time behind that couch…" Tommy says, still watching me. Leila giggles from in the kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and find Leila playing with Maru on the floor.

"You silly child," I say, picking her up off of the floor and balancing her on my hip. Tommy intertwines his fingers with mine, using his other hand to grab my chin and pull me forward. He kisses me lightly, slipping his tongue skillfully into my mouth. He pulls away from the kiss to look at Leila.

"Daddies!" she exclaims, clapping her hands playfully.

"What is it, my love?" I ask, running my fingers through her perfect little ringlets.

"I love it when you kiss," she says, kissing my cheek.

"So, I'm assuming you would like to see us kiss again, yes?"

"Maybe…" she trails. I laugh, looking back to Tommy and winking. He laughs lightly, holding my chin again and kissing me harshly. He breaks off of the kiss to look back at Leila.

"I love you!" he shouts at her. She laughs.

"I love you too!" We laugh. Tommy holds my chin again, pulling me forward. Before our lips meet, he holds his tongue out and lightly traces a line across my bottom lip with it. I smile slightly, extending my tongue to meet his. We wrestle with our tongues for a few seconds, forgetting the fact that our approximately five-year-old daughter is right in our presence, right in front of us. Leila struggles in my arms, but I don't pay too much attention to her. She somehow squirms out of my grasp, climbing on to the counter and watching us with a careful eye. I wrap my arms around Tommy's waist, pulling him close to me. We extend our tongues again, wrapping them around one another over and over and over. I feel a pressure forcing its way through my pants, and I know I'll soon need o release it. Tommy pulls my head closer with his hands, shoving his tongue harshly into my mouth. A tear rolls down my cheek slowly as I feel the immense need to be inside Tommy.

'_Tommy…'_

He breaks off the kiss, leaving both of us panting harshly.

"Leila…" he says, touching her hand.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"We…need to…" he trails. She nods.

"Have fun, Daddies! I'll stay with Maru!"

"I love you, Glitterbaby," I say, picking her up off of the counter, and setting her on the kitchen floor beside Maru. Tommy and I kiss her forehead before walking off, hand in hand, back to our bedroom.


	22. Cherry Pop Chuu

"Adam…" Tommy pants. I kiss him again and again and again… "Adam, I need to tell you something important…"

"Yeah go ahead," I say, panting and kissing all over his neck and shoulders.

"Adam… I need to tell you about the tattoo…" I pause, leaning back to look at him. He takes a deep breath.

"Tommy?"

"Okay… So, here it is… I am born with this tattoo…" I pull out of him, lying beside him on my back. He stands up, turning around to show me the small tattoo. "The cherry blossom is a symbol of love on my planet, but it is also a symbol for pain. When you make love to me, the tattoo moves across my body. It snaked all across my back, but you can never see it. Only I can feel it, and it is _extremely_ painful." I gasp. He crawls back onto the bed, kissing me gently.

"So, every time we have sex, it's severely painful for you? Tommy, why didn't you tell me?" He sighs.

"I did not want you to worry about me. I have to live with the pain of the tattoo coursing through me. But I can make it go away under one condition…"

"Tell me!"

"Shhhhh… The only way to make it go away is to transform my mate into what I am…"

"Okay, do it! I'll do anything!"

"Adam… It is not that simple… Once you have the tattoo, you, too, will have immense pain every time we make love. That is, unless, we bear another child. Then, the pain for you will be gone. It is quite complicated…"

"Then let's have another baby, Tommy…"

"But there is something else… The cherry blossom tattoo is a rare oddity for Plutonians. There is only one of us with the tattoo every millennium. I, unfortunately, was graced with the damn tattoo."

"Okay, so?"

"The only good thing about it is that I can transform you into what I am, which no one but the possessor of the cherry blossom tattoo can do. That is why you can receive the tattoo if you want to be with me forever." I kiss him heavily.

"I do…" He nods.

"The process of changing is also very painful…" I nod, kissing him again.

"How do I do it?" I ask, touching his face lightly.

"Well… I must be on top… You must look into a mirror at the tattoo as it moves along my body. Looking at the tattoo will transform you, but it paralyzes you instantly. You will stay paralyzed for so many hours, which I am unsure of how many exactly. You will feel excruciating pain on the inside, but on the outside, you will remain motionless. It is a terrible process… Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes, Tommy. I love you. Just make sure Leila doesn't worry about me."

"She will be fine… You really are sure?"

"Yes, Tommy… Just do it…" I lie on my back and watch him face the vanity mirror toward us. He climbs on top of me carefully, entering me slowly, smoothly.

"Can you see the tattoo?" I nod, kissing him. "When you watch the flower, whisper with me, alright? It lets me know when you are in the changing process, because once you are in the process, you cannot speak."

"Tommy!"

"Okay, okay! I love you, Babyboy…" he whispers, moving back and forth inside of me.

"I love you, Glitterbaby…" I say, looking at the traveling tattoo. My eyes widen in pure fascination.

"Goodnight, Adam…"

"Tommy…" I whisper, fading in and out of blurred vision. The tattoo snakes across Tommy's back like voodoo. An incredible fire burns within my heart, flaming severely. Not from love, but in pure pain. Tommy was right-this is the worst pain I have ever experienced in my entire life. A tear rolls down my cheek as I close my eyes, paralyzed and feeling Tommy pull out of me slowly. He kisses my lips harshly, turning stone and cold.

'_I love you so much, Adam…'_

I hear the bedroom door open and close as Tommy leaves me, going to comfort Leila.

***Tommy's Point of View***

Walking to the kitchen, I pick Leila up off of the ground, letting Maru follow on my heels.

"Daddy, what happened?" I sigh.

"Your other Daddy will be…out of it for a little while. He is…going through some changes."

"Like what?"

"You know what I am, right?" she nods. "Well, he is becoming what I am. But you do not need to bother him. He is sleeping right now, okay? You can talk to him when he wakes up…"

"Okay, Daddy…" she says, looking down. I run my fingers through her hair playfully, kissing her cheek hard. She giggles, turning her head to kiss me on the lips lightly.

"I love you, Babygirl."

"I love you, too Daddy!" She giggles again as I set her on the couch and start tickling her. She curls up, trying to shy away from me.

"You are not getting away from me anytime soon!"

"Daddy!" she screams, laughing. I pull her off the couch and toss her in the air, catching her safely in my arms. She buries her head in my shoulder, wrapping her little arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My arms wrap around her entire body, holding her closely and lovingly. I bury my face in her hair, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and smiling. I notice her hair still has glitter all in it.

"Leila, how do you have so much glitter stuck in your hair?"

"It won't come out, Daddy." I raise an eyebrow, taking her to the bathroom across the house on the opposite side of Adam's and my room. I walk through one of the rooms on the opposite end through the hallway, taking a left and walking into one of the bathrooms that are connected to a spare bedroom.

"This will eventually be your room," I say, smiling at Leila. She smiles, touching the wall as I walk along. I step into the bathroom, setting her on her feet and running her bath water. "Come tell me how hot you want it." Leila walks over to the running water. I have to hold her up so she can reach it. She holds her hand under the faucet, feeling the temperature of the water.

"A little warmer." I turn the faucet more toward the red mark. She waits a second before nodding.

"Good?" I ask.

"Perfect!" I carry her away from the tub, standing her up on a fuzzy black rug. I pull her t-shirt over her head (which actually was one of my old shirts that we cut up to more or less fit her loosely. It touched the ground when she walked, still, though.) and untie her towel-diaper, laughing.

"We really need to buy you some clothes," I say, grabbing Adam's hairbrush, which was left from the last time we gave Leila a bath). I brush through her hair softly, humming one of Adam's songs. When I've brushed out the tangles, I pick her up and set her into the tub, turning off the faucet. I grab a rag from the cabinet and a small cup from the counter. I fill the cup with the bath water, pouring it on her head slowly. She closes her eyes tightly, moving her hair out of her face and I pour the water. I squirt some body wash onto the rag, rubbing it into itself in the water. I wash Leila carefully, as to not hurt her or anything. I rinse her off before squirting her strawberry shampoo in my palm. I wash her hair thoroughly, scrubbing out the glitter as best as possible.

Rinsing the shampoo out, too, I grab a towel from the cabinet.

"Daddy, can I stay in the tub a little bit longer? It's warm."

"Sure, baby. Just be careful, please." She nods, putting her hands in the water and relishing in the heat. I smile, standing up and walking to the counter, leaning against the edge with my palms. I take a deep breath, looking at my haggard appearance in the mirror.

'_Tommy, you really need to fix this face,'_ I think to myself. I blink hard, rubbing my eyes. I watch Leila splashing in the water in the mirror and smile at the most beautiful girl to ever walk the face of the entire earth. I look back at myself in the mirror, smirking. _'How I created that incredible girl, I will never know…'_ I chuckle quietly, turning back around to kneel in front of Leila in the tub. She looks at me and smiles.

"You ready to get out, now?" I ask, touching her face. It glows underneath my fingertips.

"Yeah, Daddy," she says quietly, moving her hair away from her face. I unplug the drain and pull Leila out, wrapping her in the large black towel. She snuggles into my arm, which is wrapped around her and the towel.

"I love you," I say, hugging her to me.

"I love you, Daddy." I look at her lovingly, touching her face and hair gingerly. I hold her face and kiss each of her cheeks. She giggles, touching my face. She presses her tiny lips against mine before looking back at me and sticking her tongue out at me, touching it lightly on my bottom lip. I laugh.

"Silly girl! What are you doing?"

"Just being like my Daddies!" she giggles. I roll my eyes and hold her to me again, pulling her into my lap.

"Weirdo," I say, pulling her shirt back over her head and wrapping another towel around her tush.

"You're the weirdo!" she says, pushing my shoulder playfully. I laugh, setting her on the counter and grabbing a hairdryer. I dry and brush her hair, seeing the glitter all through it.

"Why will it not wash out?"

"The glitter?"

"Yes…" I pull a few strands in my hand, examining them carefully. I notice that they aren't full of glitter, but they're iridescent! Leila pulls her hair forward, looking at it for herself.

"My hair is shiny," she says, running her fingers through it.

"Very…" I mumble, letting the hair fall on her shoulders and drying the rest of it. "I suppose it is just another beautiful part of who you are, Babygirl…"

"Like my inky tears?" she questions.

"What do you mean inky tears?"

"When I cried at that man's house in the cage, Daddy later told me he saw how my tears were purple like ink," she says, touching her face.

"Well, is not that just magical?" I ask, kissing her nose and finishing up drying her hair. She laughs.

"I'm magic!"

"Yes, I guess you are!" I pull a rubber band off of my wrist, pulling her hair into a messy bun and tying it together.

"When will Daddy wake up?" she asks as I pick her up and balance her on my hip.

"I do not know, Leila… Sometime tomorrow… But we all need to take a nap right now, okay?"

"Okay… But where are we gonna sleep if we can't bother Daddy?"

"You can cuddle into me on the couch," I say, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room.

"What about Maru?" she asks, looking around for him.

"He is probably already asleep in his puppy bed," I say, grabbing the blanket off the floor and settling onto the couch with Leila.

"Am I gonna have my own bed?"

"Soon, my love. But, for now, you are stuck in between your dad and me," I say, frowning purposefully. She places her hands on my cheeks, pushing them until I have fish lips.

"I love sleeping with you two!" I laugh, taking both of her hands in only one of mine and using the other hand to pull her in front of me, laying down and pulling the blanket over us.

"Night night, Leila. I love you."

"Night night, Daddy… I love you, too." I smile and close my eyes until Leila shouts out. "Night Daddy Adam!"

"Shhhh!" I coddle.

"I just wanted to make sure he heard me…" I smile gently, kissing her temple.

"He does, Babygirl… He does…"


	23. A Changed Man

_**Before, I could see every blemish on Adam's handsome face. I noticed every pore, every bump, and every freckle. Even so, to me, he was perfect. But, now, he is even better than perfect. He is the face of sheer perfection. Nothing can even be counted into comparison with him now. He is what I am, and so much more. He. Is. Flawless.**_

I wake up to familiar laughter, a particularly familiar scent filling the air around me. It smells like blood rust and chocolate. I sit up, previously lying on the couch. I hear a voice like an angel's flowing from the kitchen, singing a familiar song. I smile, standing from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Sitting at the dinner table is Leila, eating a Plutonian meal. I walk over to her and kiss the top of her head, taking a seat beside her.

"Where'd you get that, Babygirl?" I ask, touching my finger on her plate into a saucy mixture of blood and cocoa powder and putting it to my lips.

"Daddy made it for me!" she says, taking a spoon and dipping it into a soup-like concoction, slurping it quickly in her mouth.

"May I have some?" I ask. She nods, taking a spoonful and holding it up to me. I sip from the spoon, smiling at the delightful flavour.

"Mm! Very nice!"

"Mm hm!" I walk into the kitchen and see the backside of a perfect, pale being standing at the oven and stove. The oven beeps as he takes a mitt and opens it, revealing a nicely baked soufflé`. I take a deep breath through my nose, taking in the delicious scent. The creature disappears in half a second. I blink, looking around me at where he may have gone. I see the soup on the stove boiling over and walk over, turning the temperature down and lifting the pot. It simmers down and steams into my face. I put the pot back on the stove and take a nearby spoon to taste it.

'_Amazing…'_

"I thought so," says a voice behind me. I spin around quickly and find no one. I furrow my brows in frustration, turning back to the pot. I see another smaller pot bubbling with a brick-coloured liquid. I stir it with the spoon that's already in it, seeing the thickness of it. I dip my finger into it, tasting it.

'_Blood and chocolate,'_ I think. I feel hot breath on the back of my neck. I smile, closing my eyes.

'_I'm back…'_ I hear in my head. I'm turned slowly, taken into a firm hold. I wrap my arms around the being's waist, holding tightly, eyes still shut tight. I feel warm lips against my own, the frigid temperature of the being in front of me making me shiver. I feel a cold hand slide down my stomach and into my pajama pants, cold fingers lightly touching my item. I shiver from the cold and the pleasurable feelings. The fingers wrap around me gently, moving up and down across me. Another cold hand slides along my back, sliding up to my neck and around my face, pulling me closer. I stand on my tip toes, feeling lips pressed passionately against mine. The cold hand pulling me closer pulls under my chin, lifting me ever so closer. I feel another tug below.

Still being pulled, I can't reach any higher, so I let myself grow taller to reach further. Laughter enters the kiss lightly. I move my arms from the being's waist to around his neck, finally being the same height as he. I twine my fingers into his hair, tightly pulling him closer to me, still. I break off of the kiss, shrinking back down to my previous height, sighing in content. I open my eyes slowly, seeing the full intensity that is my lover.

Before, I could see every blemish on Adam's handsome face. I noticed every pore, every bump, and every freckle. Even so, to me, he was perfect. But, now, he is even better than perfect. He is the face of sheer perfection. Nothing can even be counted into comparison with him now. He is what I am, and so much more. He. Is. Flawless.

"Adam…" I whisper. He pulls his hand out of my pants, kissing me roughly.

"I love you," he whispers, kissing me again.

"I love you," I whisper back, feeling his tongue slide through my teeth. I open my mouth willingly, letting him do everything he may want in the moment. "You are so perfect."

"I'm just happy to be here… When do you want to…" he trails. I shrug, sliding my hands along his body. I look up at him.

"I am hungry," I say. He laughs, kissing me again and getting a bowl from the cabinet and filling it with the soup-like food. He drizzles it with the saucy mixture, handing it to me. I smile, walking to the dining room and taking my seat beside Leila's, who's already finished her food and probably gone to play with Maru. Adam takes a seat next to me, drinking a cup of what I assume is water.

"Tommy… Are we ready to have another child?" he asks, looking at me gently. I sigh.

"Leila was born straight into a toddler, so it will not be as difficult as raising two newborn babies. Leila already knew how to walk and talk, and she knew most of what we already do! I do not know how, but she did, and I am assuming that if we have another child, that child will know all that Leila does, maybe even more!"

"Tommy, Leila is amazing, and she is more beautiful than anything I've ever seen… I love her so much."

"I do too, Adam…"

"So, I am prepared to expand that love to another baby. Maybe not this second if you don't want, but sometime."

"No, Adam!" I say, taking another large spoonful of my soup-like food and standing from the table. "I want to now! C'mon, c'mon, let's go! Right now! C'mon!" I grab his hand, pulling him to the bedroom. He follows close behind, laughing.

"Have fun Daddies!" Leila yells from the couch. We laugh, closing the bedroom door and tossing some glitter into the air, stripping us of any and all clothing.

"Throw some glitter on the bed," I say. Adam takes a handful and tosses it onto the bed pulling me quickly and kissing me hard.

"I love you so fucking much," Adam says, lubing me up himself.

"I love you more," I say, laughing as I climb on top of him. "You have no idea…" I enter him slowly, kissing him with every inch.


	24. Saving Private Ryan

**Back to Adam's point of view**

After Tommy and I made love for our second child, we walked off, leaving the semen and glitter to do as it pleases.

"Adam, we need to find Ryan," Tommy says, interlocking his fingers with mine as we walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Leila. She lays her head in my lap, falling asleep almost immediately. I run my fingers through her silky blonde curls lightly, breathing softly and steadily.

"I know… We will in a little bit. She doesn't have any clothes to pack, so that's a plus. I guess we could take her to Mom's."

"Yeah, that is good. And she can play with Maru."

"And Mom's spoons?" Tommy and I laugh. He kisses my lips barely, tracing a line along my bottom lip with his tongue and making me shiver. He looks at me and smiles.

"No amount of time with you will ever be enough, Babyboy…" he says, touching my face. I sigh, kissing him again.

"Of course not, Glitterbaby…" Another warm kiss…

* * *

Dropping Leila off at my mom's, Tommy and I head out into the city to find Ryan and Monty.

"Bye, Leila! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Daddy!" Leila tugs on my leg, begging to be picked up.

"I just picked you up, Baby," I say, playing with her curls.

'Please please!" I sigh, picking her up under her arms and setting her on my hip. She hugs my neck tightly, her hair smelling of strawberries. "Daddy, how long are you leaving?"

"I don't know, Baby… But I'll be back, I promise." I kiss her cheek hard. "But I have a secret for you…"

"What?" she asks eagerly.

"You're gonna have a new baby sister or brother soon!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she smiles widely with her perfectly white teeth. Tommy and I laugh as I hand her over to my mom.

"We'll be back soon," I say, kissing Leila and my mom goodbye. Tommy does the same, taking my hand and walking with me out the door.

Once in the car, I turn the ignition and pop a question that'd been crossing my mind multiple times but was never answered.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch them?" I ask.

"The glitter will show us the way," Tommy says, sprinkling my steering wheel with the contents of his pouch.

"That better come off…" Tommy laughs.

"It will, do not worry. Take your hand off of the wheel and put the car into cruise mode. The glitter will do the rest." I follow his instruction, crossing my legs onto the seat and waiting. The wheel begins turning on its own, backing out of the driveway and heading east.

"Wow," I say, looking at Tommy. He laughs again.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I say, laughing with him.

* * *

The glitter continues to drive us, taking us to who knows where. Tommy wills the car to stop when we need food breaks and such and wills it to continue when we are replenished with marrow. I don't like killing people, but they are mostly out in the middle of nowhere, so no one will miss them too much, right?

A few weeks went by as the glitter kept taking the car to its unknown destination.

"Tommy… How much longer?"

"I do not know, Babyboy. Hopefully not by much…"

"How long have we been traveling?" I ask, yawning heavily.

"About a month." I sit upright in my seat immediately.

"Have we really been gone a month?" I exclaim. Tommy takes my hand.

"I know it has not seemed like such a long time, because I put an illusion on both of us that makes it feel like we have only been traveling a few days, but yes, we have been away for approximately a month, maybe a bit less."

"Oh my god! My poor baby!" My hands come up to my mouth as I widen my eyes in fright. "Leila!"

"Adam! Calm down! We _will_ come back to her. I will _not_ leave her as an orphan!" Tommy holds me gently, rubbing my back and trying to calm me down.

"Tommy…"

"I know, Babyboy… I know…"

"Tommy… Since we're in the middle of nowhere… Can we…?" he laughs lightly, kissing my neck and shoulders. He unbuttons my shirt, kissing my chest with every separated button. Once to the end of my shirt, he pulls me to the backseat. He touches me sensually, sliding his hands along my chest and kissing everywhere. He breathes harshly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

'_What's wrong?'_

"You are so beautiful…" I smile, touching his cheek. He pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his pale, bare chest. I take a deep breath as he sprinkles a bit of glitter on us, making us naked. He grabs a bottle of lotion from under the seat, rubbing himself as much as possible. He sighs, preparing my opening carefully. He slowly intrudes as I lean my head back in painful ecstasy. I'm not sure how much time passes, but it feels like a couple of hours, so I can only assume the beautiful pleasure lasted quite a while…

Finally reaching our destination, the car comes to a steady stop as Tommy and I begin to wake up, him lying on top of me, cooling me off with his frigid temperature, which is still the same despite my being like him. He sprinkles some glitter, reclothing us. We look up at the building in front of us.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Looks like an apartment," Tommy answers. We exit the car and enter the apartment complex.

"It's… Abandoned?" I question.

"It looked perfectly new on the outside."

"Illusion?"

"Possibly."

We walk to the emergency stairs. Tommy heaves me onto his back, running quickly to the highest floor. He slams the door open on the very last room, setting me down carefully.

'_I have the same speed ability as you, Tommy. You didn't have to do that.'_

"Force of habit," he whispers. We walk hesitantly around the room until the light flicks on.

"So nice to see you again, Adam…"

"Ryan?"

"I was wondering when you'd come find me. How did you do it anyway, Tommy?" Ryan asks.

"Long story," Tommy says. Ryan appears from behind a door.

"My boyfriend isn't here right now, but I would be happy to fill in his place."

"Boyfriend?" I question. Ryan smiles and Monty steps out into the open.

"Sauli," he says.

"Wait…" I pause. "You're dating Sauli?"

"We've mated," Ryan says, smirking. "You lost your one and only chance…"

"He and I fucked plenty of times, Ryan."

"Oh, we did, too. But we have one thing that you'll never have!"

"And what is that?"

"Well, I'll never tell… Maybe if you find my love, he might give you a hint…"

"But Ryan… You were supposed to be the one we rescued!" Tommy yells.

"I don't think either of you will stay alive long enough for me to be taken from my lover."

"Ryan, don't do this!" I exclaim.

"It's already been done!" he yells back. Monty lunges for me, but I throw him back a good distance and send him crashing into the opposite wall of the living room.

'_He's human!'_ Tommy nods inconspicuously. Monty regains his balance, running toward me again. I hold my arm out, tripping him from the chest and sending him crashing to the floor heavily.

"Monty!" Ryan exclaims. He strays back in the corner of the room, letting Monty defend him before anything else. Tommy sees this and runs to Ryan, attacking him with the back end of a nearby lamp. The lamp crashes against Ryan's skull, but nothing happens to him.

"He's been changed!" Tommy yells to me. I body slam Monty, breaking bones in his body effortlessly. He yells in severe pain. I stand up quickly, crashing back down onto him a second time. More broken bones. He yells louder. I bite into his neck and rip his head off, killing him instantly. I break off one of his arms, feeding from the revealed bone. Tommy rushes to my side, feeding off the remaining bones as I face Ryan.

"Ryan…"

"You killed Monty!"

"I had to… He knew too much… I don't want to kill you, too, so please, listen to me!" I yell.

"No!" Ryan shouts, shaking his head. "Sauli told me that you would try to make me leave him!"

"I just want to help you, Ryan! Sauli is trying to kill my daughter!"

"I know what he's trying to do, Adam! He's on his way now, and he isn't stopping until she's dead! He said he's not letting _anything_ get in his way! Not even those you and he loved dearly, like your precious mother!"

"Ryan please help me save Leila…"

"Never! You are going to take him from me, and I won't let you!"

"_RYAN!_" Tommy rushes to my side, face caked with blood. He growls, staring Ryan down.

"Ryan, if we have to, we _will_ murder you without a second though," Tommy says, baring his monstrous teeth.

"Not if I kill you first!" Ryan leaps along the walls until running out the apartment door and bolting out of the hall window. Tommy and I rush after him.


	25. My Ability

**Leila's Point Of View**

**The Day After Being Dropped Off**

I sit in the kitchen, eagerly awaiting my usual meal. I'm disappointed to find a bowl of spaghetti placed in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Pasta, of course!" Lay-lay says cheerily (I call Mama Leila, Lay-lay).

"Lay-lay, I don't want this." I push it away.

"Well, what do you want? Adam didn't tell me what you like to eat."

"I know…" Daddy told me not to say anything about my diet, so I can't tell Lay-lay about me wanting some people bones. I can eat normal food, I just prefer marrow. But, I do like chocolate. "May I have chocolate?"

"That'll ruin your supper!" I grumble loudly, stabbing the slimy pasta with a fork and shoving it in my mouth. I chew slowly, trying to ignore the texture and flavour without prevail.

"Ugh…" I mumble.

I finish my food substitute and sit in the living room, playing with Maru without a care in the world.

"You're so lucky you eat anything," I say to Maru. He barks, making me giggle. I cuddle into him but he runs off, causing me to fall. I can't help but start crying. Maru runs back in to my rescue at a dangerous speed. He runs up to me, and I hold up my arms in defense, afraid he's going to ram into me. I hear a muffled bark and scratching. I look around my arms and see Maru clawing at an invisible barrier. I put my arms down, and the invisible barrier is gone, so Maru jumps on me, pushing me backward.

'_What was that?'_ I ask myself.

"Leila! Time for a nap!" I sigh. I don't like naps, and I try to stay awake, but Lay-lay gives me children's medicine that helps me fall asleep. I get mad when she does that, but I can't do anything about it. If I don't take the medicine, I'm afraid my Daddies will be mad with me, and I would never want to disappoint my Daddies. I love them!

"Lay-lay, do I have to?" I beg.

"Yes, yes, you have to! Take your medicine!" I fold my arms and shut my mouth tight.

"I won't take it," I say, muffled. Lay-lay grabs my face, forcing me to open my mouth. I struggle, trying to squirm out of her grasp. I hold up my hand to push her away, and I do; only I don't touch her in the process. She only gets shoved back a little, but it definitely wasn't from me pushing her. I stare at my hand as she forces the medicine into my mouth.

"Swallow it, Leila!"

"It's gross!"

"Not after you swallow it!" I gulp the disgusting blue liquid down quickly and regrettably. "Good girl," she says, patting my head.

'_Am I a dog, now?'_

"Carry me," I demand, holding my arms up. Lay-lay sighs, picking me up under my arms and holding me like a baby. That's her punishment for trying to make me sleep.

"There, you're all tucked in, now _go to sleep_."

"I want Maru with me."

"I don't want him in my bed," Lay-lay says.

"I don't wanna take a nap," I reply. Lay-lay sighs and leaves her room, coming back with Maru in her arms.

"Don't let him tinkle in my sheets."

"No promises," I mutter, barely audible. I cuddle him closely, rubbing my face into his fur.

"Now will you go to sleep?" Lay-lay asks.

"No."

"Try to sleep," she says calmly. I just stare at her. She closes her bedroom door quietly.

"Yeah, right…" I whisper to Maru. "I've gotta figure out what that thing was with my arm." I sit up in the bed, picking up a pencil from the bedside table. I lay it on the covers in front of me. I thrust my hand out, but the pencil does nothing. I pull my hand back and thrust it out again. Nothing. I pull back and shove my hand at the pencil again. Nothing.

I pick up the pencil and toss it in the air, holding my hand up, but nothing happens. I stare at the pencil angrily.

'_Work!'_

I throw the pencil across the room angrily. It barely makes a sound. Maru jumps out of the bed and runs after it greedily, jumping back onto the bed and bounding onto me. I hold my hands up in defense, and he scratches at that invisible barrier once again. I put my hands down, and he jumps on me, licking my face. I laugh quietly. I pick up the pencil and look at it curiously. I set it down and focus on pushing it away from me. I thrust my hand out toward it, but again, it does nothing. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open them again, refocusing. I pull my hand back then shove it into the air at the pencil again. The pencil flies off the bed and across the room, hitting a wall with a light clicking sound. My eyes widen as I stare at my hands.

"Maru! Look what I just did!" I whisper loudly. He licks my hand. I giggle, because it tickles. I scratch all over his head, rubbing his tummy. "You are so spoiled," I say, smirking. I pick up a book from in Lay-lay's drawer and set it in the covers in front of me.

'_Let's see what these little hands can do…'_

I push my hair out of my face and behind my ears to get it out of the way. I take a deep breath and focus on the book. I feel my hands tingling, like tiny pine needle leaves poking them. I shove my hands outward, sending the book flying across the room. It hits the wall loudly, and I gasp, aware of Lay-lay being in hearing range. I quickly slide under the covers, closing my eyes and pretending I'm asleep, pulling Maru to me. Lay-lay bursts in.

"What is going on in here?" she yells. I sit up, pretending to be sleepy and rubbing my eyes.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?" I ask.

"I heard a loud thump…"

"Maybe a book fell," I suggest.

"No, it sounded like you threw something."

"I didn't pick up anything and throw it, Lay-lay." Technically, it was true. I didn't _throw_ it.

"Well… whatever it was, don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am…" Lay-lay leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her. "Maru, there's something seriously wrong with this situation." I look at my hands, wondering what kind of magic they possess.

I climb out of bed and pick up the pencil and book from across the room, climbing back into the bed and setting them onto the covers in from of me. I take a deep breath, focusing on the items. I lightly push my hand toward the pencil, making it roll. I do the same with the book, and it moves slightly.

'_Am I telekinetic?'_ I ask myself. _'No, because I pushed Maru and Lay-lay away, I didn't move them.'_

I toss the book upward and hold my hand up quickly so it doesn't hit me, and it stops, mid-air. I stare at the book it awe. I reach over and turn on the lamp, still watching the book. I see a faint haze between the book and my hand. It curves downward, forming a sort of arc. I understand.

'_A force field…'_


	26. Tracking

**:Adam:**

"What the hell was that?" I exclaim, running alongside Tommy.

"We have a monstrous side. I've never shown it to you because I didn't wanna frighten you."

"Good reasoning, but the secret is out, now."

"Can I just show you later? Now is not the time, love."

"Yeah, yeah," I say.

"There he is!" Tommy and I run after Ryan furiously.

"Ryan!" I jump across the separating distance, closing in on him and tackling him. We skid through dirt a few yards before coming to a stop as Ryan licks his lips and shakes the dirt off of his face.

"Get off me!"

"No!" I shove his face in the dirt, feeling my teeth tingling. I open my mouth, and I feel my teeth sharpen. I hear a low hiss from the back of my throat, and I open my mouth further. Ryan pulls his face from the ground.

"Ya hear that? That's the beast inside of you, begging to get out!" he says.

"Ryan, you can't do this!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" I push his face back in the dirt as Tommy rushes to my side.

"What do I do?"

"You have to rip his heart out of his chest completely," Tommy says calmly. I put my face beside Ryan's.

"I am so sorry…" I whisper.

"Fuck you!" he yells. The hissing in my throat becomes louder, my anger building. I open my mouth wide, latching onto Ryan's neck. I take a bite, pulling off a chunk of his neck and shoulder. He yells in agony. I spit out the chunk, biting his right arm and ripping a chunk of it off. I spit it out the same as I did with the neck piece. I watch as the blood pools underneath him, making my eyes flash with hunger. I tune out Ryan's pained screams.

I reach around Ryan, shoving my teeth into the visible bone in his arm, sucking out the marrow. Ryan screams louder, piercing through my tune-out. I close my eyes shut in pain. I scream louder than Ryan to shut his voice out, reaching deep in his rib cage and chest cavity, directly above his heart. I grab it tightly, balling my fist up and pulling my arm out mercilessly, sucking more of the marrow from his bones like an animal.

His screams fade into gurgles as the blood fills his mouth, stealing his last breath. I breathe heavily, huffing out air quickly. The tingling and hunger fade as my teeth pull back into my mouth. I fall back in exhaustion as everything drifts to black. I feel Tommy carry me off.

* * *

I wake up to find the glitter steering the car's wheel again, taking us to wherever else.

"Tommy…" He strokes my hair lightly. I realize that I'm lying on his lap.

"Hey, Babyboy," he says, leaning down to kiss me.

"What happened?" My memories are fuzzy.

"You killed Ryan and then ate him."

"Oh." I yawn, popping a few peppermints in my mouth. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue, but we've been traveling for just a week. We're close to Sauli." I nod. Within two hours, the car slows to a stop.

"Holy-"

"Shit!" I finish. The car has stopped inches from Sauli himself. He's standing perfectly straight with his arms folded across his chest. He has a wicked smirk on his face.

"Sauli?" Tommy questions, climbing out of the car.

"Hello."

"Wow," I say with a straight face. "That couldn't have been more accurate…"

"Isn't it, though?" Sauli asks facetiously. I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment and reopening them.

"You know how this has to end, Sauli," I say.

"No, I am not very aware. I am aware, however, of the fact that you murdered my mate."

"We had to. It was the only way," Tommy says.

"No, Tommy, it wasn't. And _you_ didn't murder him. _Adam_ murdered him." Sauli uncrosses his arms.

"You don't see very hurt by it," I mention.

"You took a week to find me. I cried it out. Shut up." I roll my eyes.

"It's over, Sauli," I say, taking a step. He appears a quarter of a second later behind Tommy, a knife in front of his throat. Tommy breathes slowly and steadily, staying calm.

"Is it?" He pulls the knife slightly, and red beads appear on Tommy's neck. I tense in anger.

"Let him go.'

"You took my love. Why wouldn't it be fair for me to take yours?"

"Your jealousy has gone too far, Sauli."

"Jealousy? Ha! You wish…"

"Sauli!"

"Adam?"

"Shut up!" Tommy yells. Sauli smiles.

"Oh, Tao-Tao… I thought you loved me…"

"I am glad I left you. You are so—"

"Evil? Twisted? Strange?"

"Stupid?" I say. Sauli scowls at me.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you…"

"Well, you aren't me, now are you?"

"Thank god." I take a deep breath.

'_Run.'_

As soon as Tommy is invisible in half a second, I pounce on Sauli, slamming him into the ground.

"Back to old times, huh, Sauli?" He laughs, flipping us over to where I'm underneath him.

"Not this time. I never did get to be on top _once_!" I flip him over, slamming the back of his head into the dirt.

"You weren't man enough," I say, slapping him. He gasps, bringing him hand up to his cheek.

"You bitch!" He slaps me back, and I take a long, melodramatic gasp. He purses his lips.

"Oh. My. God." I scream, clawing at his face. He holds onto my face, pulling me to him.

"I am _not_ giving up!" He yells, kissing me harshly. He slides his tongue expertly into my mouth, moving just the way I like it. I take advantage of the moment in the only way I know how.

'_Take him!'_

I grab onto Sauli's waist and flip him over to where he's on top of me. In an instant, he's gone. I look over to Tommy, who's sitting on top of Sauli, punching the living shit out of him. He punches Sauli in between each word, jolting Sauli around mercilessly.

"Don't! You! Touch! My! Boyfriend! You! Son! Of! A! Bitch!" Sauli squirms out from under him, pinning him down and sitting on top of him. I jump across the short distance between us, tackling Sauli. He writhes under my grasp. Tommy quickly scrambles to get up and leaps over to us, holding him down twice as hard.

"Give up, Sauli!"

"Never! I love you Adam and I always will! No one can change that! Just, please! Stay with me! I forgive you! I love you!" I punch him hard in the face. A few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Fuck you."


	27. The Downfall

Sauli grasps my shirt tightly, pulling me down. My face is only inches from his, both of us barely breathing.

"Think of what you're doing!"

"I've had weeks to think about this moment."

"Don't listen to Tommy! It's me you love, remember?" I slap him.

"Stop trying to talk me out of this! My mind is made up! You _have_ to go. My daughter's life is at stake, here! I love her entirely and irrevocably, and no one will take her from me!" Sauli bares demonic teeth, biting my chest rapidly. I fall back into Tommy, and Sauli regains his balance, jumping back up into a defensive position.

"How about this," Sauli suggests. "We can either fight until you die, or I can fight Tommy until _he_ dies. I'd suggest he die, because if _you_ die, I'll just kill him right after. _But_, if _he_ dies, _you_ get to live and be my mate forever."

"I couldn't live with myself if I were you."

"Probably not. I've killed _dozens_ of people."

"And you never thought to tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me, Baby."

"What do you want from me, now?"

"I just want you to love me."

"Not anymore."

"Oh… That's too bad. Guess I'll have to kill you." He smiles before baring his teeth and lunging for me. I barely have any time to duck and roll out of the way, somehow kicking him in the jaw in the process.

"Sauli!" Tommy exclaims, ramming into him. Sauli flips Tommy over and scratches his chest, opening Tommy's healing wounds. He yells in pain. I throw Sauli off of Tommy, tossing him ten yards across. He growls loudly, growing in size by two feet. Tommy stands slowly, rising two feet higher as well. I stare in awe.

"Got your slutty boyfriend fighting your battles for you, Adam?"

"We fight equally," Tommy says, crouching in front of me as protection. I feel absolutely useless.

"Doesn't look like it," Sauli says, smirking.

"How long is this going to go on, Sauli?" I question.

"As long as you want it to, Baby."

"Then it should end fairly quickly, _Baby_…" Tommy says. Sauli's smile fades. He jumps at Tommy, attaching himself to the wounds in Tommy's chest. Tommy hollers in agony.

"Tommy!" I cry. Tears stream down my cheeks as I latch onto Sauli's back, prying him from Tommy. I climb onto him, knocking him into the ground.

"Adam…" A low hiss comes from the back of my throat as I grab Sauli's face roughly in my hand, looking at him genuinely.

"As a goodbye," I whisper, slowly pressing my lips against his. I pull back for only a second before sliding my tongue lightly across him bottom lip. I slowly use this technique to carefully pry his mouth open, sliding my tongue through. He gasps as I slide my hand under his shirt, feeling his warm chest.

'_Don't look too far into this, Glitterbaby.'_

I feel Tommy rubbing my back in understanding. I kiss Sauli sweetly, giving him a sort of pleasure before death.

"Help me," Sauli whispers.

"With what?"

"The old wing… You'll know when you get there. I love you…" I kiss him one more time then lean in close to his ear.

"Goodbye, Sauli… my love." We both take a unison deep breath. He smiles slightly before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the earth. "I'll be quick…"

In a darting, quarter second action, my left arm snakes around Sauli's neck, pulling harshly. The movement breaks neck, rendering him useless. In an even shorter period of time, my fist rips through Sauli's chest, yanking his heart out swiftly and efficiently. He's dead before the pain has time to catch up with him.

"Is this finally over?" Tommy asks, shrinking back down to a quaint, five-foot-eight height.

"Not yet. We have to go find what's in the old wing."

"Why?"

"I don't know… But I'm gonna find out. I'm afraid it might be dangerous."

"Like a bomb?"

"Maybe not so drastic, but I'm not taking any chances." Tommy comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"We got pretty beat up, huh?"

"Where's the glitter?"

"Open his heart."

"Wait… What?"

"His heart. Our glitter comes from the dead of Mercury. They are our enemies, and we have wars often. We discovered the glitter a long, long, long time ago. It is only found in their hearts. The hearts are saved up for newborns. When Plutonians are of appropriate age, they are given as much glitter as I have been given. The glitter is given to them in the sack straight from a saved heart. When there are not enough hearts to sustain the number of Plutonians who need it, they must have another war. Very selfish, I know, but it is what we must do to survive properly these days. It is important."

"Wow… Harsh…" I pick up the heart, biting it to open it. I dig my fingers through the glitter and see the purple haze as the sparkles glow vibrantly. I smile. "Mine?" I ask, looking back at Tommy. He nods. I smile widely. I look back to the heart of glitter, pulling out a pinch of sparkles and tossing it on myself. In a second, my wounds are healed. I look to Tommy, who's already used his sparkles to heal himself rapidly. He gave himself and me nice suits.

"Flip it inside out and back."

"All the glitter will fall out, though."

"The glitter replenishes itself. Do you really think it'll spill and be completely gone? Just trust me." I flip it inside out, and the sparkles absorb into the heart. I flip it back, and the sparkles absorb again, leaving a pouch like Tommy's behind. My eyes widen.

"Holy shit! That's awesome!" Tommy laughs.

"And it is all yours, Babyboy." I laugh, leaning toward him and touching his face. I kiss him lightly, lingering for a moment to start another kiss. And another… and another.

"Tommy, we really need to go…"

"I know, Babe. Tie the pouch to your pants and it will be forever bonded until you will it to detach."

I kiss him one more time before we run back to the car, letting the glitter take us home.

"Do you think we'll be home in time for the baby to hatch or whatever?" I ask.

"I hope so. I would not want him or her to suffocate."

"Me either, obviously. I miss Leila…"

"We will see her soon. Do not worry, my love." I smile, laying my head in his lap. He touches me with a dab of glitter, removing my clothing in an instant. I laugh, reaching up to kiss him.

"Can I at least undress you? We never do anything sensual." Tommy laughs wholeheartedly.

"Only if I get to be on top…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come here you animal…" I sit up for him to lie down before I lay slowly on top of him. I touch a sprinkle of glitter on his neck, changing his clothes from a suit to a button up shirt and casual jeans.

"Oh, how drab," he says, kissing me.

"Needed an easier option," I reply, sliding my tongue through his teeth. I feel the warmth of his tongue melt into my own, making me shiver somehow. I begin unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest as I continue along. He begins to giggle. I look at him quizzically.

"I am sorry, love," he says, cupping my face in his hands. "It tickles!" He laughs, making me laugh. I slide further down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down a bit. He isn't wearing underwear, so it's a plus. I work slowly as he gasps and shakes. I move my mouth from his pelvis to his mouth, letting his taste what gets me so excited. He laughs, twining his fingers into my hair and pulling me closer.

"Oh my god," I say, taking a breath.

"Switch with me." I flip places with Tommy, giggling at his delight.

"Take me, Tao-Tao," I whisper. He snorts.

"You just ruined the whole thing…"

"Just do it, loser."

"I love you."

"I love you…"

"Ready?"

"Always."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you hungry?"

"I can eat later."

"But we should really have enough energy to do this, love."

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Then fuck me!" Tommy laughs, preparing me. He doesn't even look. He just kisses me. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…


	28. The Protector's Sacrifice

"Daddy!" Leila jumps up, forcing me to catch her in the air. I throw her into the air three times before catching her and letting her pretend she's some sort of airplane. She laughs as I tickle her mid-air, pulling her back upright and slinging her across my back, letting her latch onto my neck with her arms and my waist with her legs.

I feel her weight removed from my back, turning around to see Tommy balancing her on his hip and rubbing noses with her. She hugs his neck tightly, and he kisses all around her face. I walk over, kissing in the opposite places of Tommy. Leila giggles hysterically until Tommy and I meet up our kisses at her plump lips. I look at him seductively, making him laugh. He grabs my face, kissing me softly.

Our interlocked lips are a mere two to three inches from Leila's face, making her gasp.

"Daddiesssss…" We look at her and smile slowly, kissing both of her cheeks simultaneously. She giggles again, hugging both of our necks.

"Oh, Leila!" I shout, taking her off of Tommy's hip and replacing her on my own.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Leila puts her hands on her head. I laugh, kissing her head harshly.

"I missed you so much, Baby!"

"Hey, do not forget about me," Tommy pipes in. Leila laughs, reaching out for him. I pass her back.

"I wouldn't forget you, Daddy!" She hugs his neck.

"Okay, give her back," I say.

"Fair trade!" Tommy exclaims.

"Daddies, just put me down." I sigh, setting Leila on her feet. She takes one of Tommy's and my hands in each of her own. We smile at how well she compromised with us.

"How have you been?" Tommy asks, putting Leila's bags in the car and buckling her in. "Besides your little shopping spree with Lay-lay."

"I've missed you two…"

"We've missed you, too, Glitterbaby…" I give Mom one last hug before waving goodbye and driving back home.

"Finally heading back home!" Tommy shouts, reaching across the seat and licking the side of my face. Leila giggles.

"Shit! Tommy! What the fuck was that?" I reach my hand up to wipe off my face when Tommy grabs my hand, stopping me, leaning in to put his mouth closely next to my ear.

"Leave it…" he whispers. He chuckles lowly before sloppily kissing the spot where he licked, lightly nipping on my cheek. I laugh, shying away from him, but he holds me firm with his hand.

"Tommy…"

"Okay, okay… Later." He leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. I laugh and reach over, taking his hand in my own and interlocking our fingers together.

"You were gone for a long time…" Leila says morosely. "I thought you would never come back for me!"

"Oh, Leila! I would _never_ leave you behind for anything in the world!" I exclaim, reaching around to touch her face at a red light. She places her tiny hand over mine, and Tommy places his over hers.

"Do not worry, my Babygirl. We will always be here." Leila smiles, sitting back in her seat.

"I discovered something while you two were away," she says quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

"What is that?" Tommy questions.

"I… I think there's something seriously wrong with me." We arrive at the house, opening the car door and letting Maru have a quick bathroom break. Leila walks slowly back into the house, placing a book on the ground and sitting cross-legged in front of it.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. Tommy and I walk over to her and stand in front of the book and her.

"Watch this." She picks up the book and tosses it into the air above her. My heart palpitates as I catch it just before it falls on her head.

"Leila! You could've been hurt!"

"I was trying to show you something! Give it back!" I look to Tommy, who shrugs. He sighs, taking the book from me and handing it back to Leila. She tosses the book back into the air, holding up her hand just before it hits her. Our eyes widen in shock. The book lies flat in mid-air, a few inches above her hand, hovering weightlessly.

"How did you…" I start.

"I don't know! I think it's some sort of-"

"Force field…" Tommy whispers.

"Exactly," Leila says.

"Is that dangerous?" I ask.

"It is very rare," Tommy answers.

"Like you?"

"Exactly."

"But… is it dangerous?"

"No, it is a very, very good thing, but it is only supposed to appear in the offspring of the Protector."

"The what?"

"The Protector. He has only been reincarnated two other times, and is only to be reincarnated three times, and three times only. I suppose I am his third reincarnation."

"What does the Protector do?"

"He prevents the war between Pluto and Mercury." Tommy's expression remains blank.

"So… when is that supposed to occur?"

"When a second child is born."

"That's not too far away…"

"When the second is born, he or she is to be used as a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"Pluto is cold, Mercury is hot. The child of the Protector will obviously be colder than normal. Going to Mercury to stop a war would kill him or her within minutes. It requires bravery."

"Why would a second child cause a war?"

"The second child is, in legend, rebellious and murderous. The second child is too lethal to mate with a woman, rendering him useless. Since he knows he cannot mate with a woman, this angers him. His purpose is to destroy Pluto. The first child has the power of a force field as a way to keep the Protector from getting harmed. The first child protects its immediate family, only."

"So, how would the second child _stop_ a war? And wouldn't the Mercureans _want_ Pluto destroyed?"

"We may have wars often, but we depend on one another highly. They give us our glitter; we give them the ability to live on Earth. Occasionally, we deny their rights to go to Earth, and they get angry. Vise versa with them if they refuse to give us glitter. A Plutonian may get angry and murder a Mercurean, starting rebellions. When the Mercureans die in the wars, we claim their glitter, and when the Plutonians die, the Mercureans make up for it by giving us more glitter. That gift lets us have a right to 'be nice' and allow them to enter Earth."

"Why have wars then?"

"Boredom, I suppose."

"This is bad… I don't want our child to die!"

"Our second child is destined to die, Adam… Either he dies or everyone on Pluto dies."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing at all."

I fall to my knees beside Leila, who curls up into my lap. I stroke her hair gently, taking Tommy's hand when he sits at her other side.

"Daddy… What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, baby,' I say quietly. "I really do not know anything right now." I kiss her head. Tommy looks at me painfully. He pulls me by my neck, kissing me harshly as his lips fade cold.

'_Adam, I am scared…'_

'_I know, Glitterbaby. I am, too.'_

'_What are we going to do?'_

'_Wait it out, I guess…'_

Tommy releases me, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't be scared, Daddy…" Leila whispers. He half-heartedly smiles, gently touching her face and kissing her nose.

"We will figure something out… We always do, Babygirl…" I take a deep breath, picking Leila up and carrying her to our bedroom.

"Let's just go to sleep and figure this all out in the morning, okay?" I suggest. Tommy nods, climbing into bed. I place Leila in between us, kissing her sweetly. Tommy kisses her after me, tucking her in and leaning over her to reach me. He kisses me slowly, taking in the sensation. I toss some glitter into the air around us, giving us all fresh pajamas. Leila smiles, cuddling into Tommy's side. I kiss him once more, licking his bottom lip lightly.

A loud crack startles all of us, ringing through the entire house like thunder. My head darts in Tommy's direction.

"It's time."


	29. In the Nick of Time

With Leila holding gingerly onto both Tommy's and my hand, we walk warily into the closet. I move out of the way the hoard of glittery and spiked clothing to reveal the small door.

"This is where you put it?" Tommy asks.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"What if you were not here and I needed to get to it?"

"Then I suppose it would have died."

"Adam!"

"I'll be right back," I say, walking into my bedroom. I walk to the same familiar bedside table. I open the same familiar drawer as before, lifting the same familiar secret flap and retrieving the same familiar antique-looking key. I hold it tightly in my fist, walking back to the closet and leaning on my haunches in front of the small door. I type in the pass code, hovering in front of the door to keep Tommy from seeing it. It opens, revealing a mini-door keyhole. I shove the key in, turning it sharply and unlocking the door.

As I pull it open slowly. Purple light fills the space around the door. I touch the giant rock-solid object, and it glows under my hand. I smile, remembering the same tingling feeling as when Tommy and I were awaiting Leila's arrival, even though at the time I had no clue who or what she was.

I feel a tug, a sort of pull on my heart, my soul. I take a deep breath. I place another hand on the cocoon, marveling at the intense glow. It burns into my eyes, making me squint.

"I feel it, too," Tommy says, touching my waist. I smile.

"I like this feeling…"

"Me too…"

"Tommy… what if it doesn't survive?"

Tommy takes my hand for reassurance. I squeeze it lightly, taking a deep breath and pulling the cocoon-like object out of the small door as best as possible. I motion for Tommy to help me, and he takes half of the object in his arms, the other half cradled in mine.

"It'll be fine," he answers.

We manage to carry the cocoon to the bathroom, placing it carefully into the tub. I run to the kitchen and back in a flash.

"What did you go to get?" Tommy asks.

"You'll see, now move."

"Why? What do you have?"

"Just something."

"Adam, what is it?"

"Don't ask questions," I say, stabbing the cocoon with the giant knife.

"How the fuck did you acquire a samurai sword?" Tommy screams.

"Don't ask questions!" I yell.

"Adam! What the hell are you doing?" Tommy asks, pulling me away.

"Just trust me!" I yell, pulling out of his hold and pushing the sword in deeper. The cocoon cracks all over, breaking quicker than Leila's did. I pull the sword out, taking it to our closet and placing it on the highest shelf.

I run back to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels from the cabinet as Tommy rolls up his sleeves. The cocoon cracks further, pieces breaking off into the tub like an eggshell.

"Adam…" Tommy whispers. I rush to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Think of it this way," I say, "At least you don't have to suffer childbirth."

"Yeah, but I had to suffer every time we made love."

"Oh yeah…" Tommy laughs, turning around to kiss me. Leila walks in quietly, tugging on the leg of my pants. I break off of the kiss and look down, giving her my full attention.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Why, Glitterbaby?"

"What if it doesn't like me?"

"It will love you, Leila, just like we do," Tommy soothes. He plays with her blonde curls nonchalantly, bending down on his knees to reach to her level. She holds onto his face and kisses his mouth with her full lips. Tommy and I laugh. He picks her up and sits her on his hip.

The cocoon breaks more and more, and the familiar slime begins to ooze out. After about half an hour of waiting nervously, the cocoon finally breaks in half, revealing a glittery, slimy, lump of mess.

Tommy is quick to turn on the bath water, placing Leila back on the floor, pulling off the removable shower head and rinsing off the thing. I roll my sleeves up, too, pulling the lump out of its cocoon and tossing the cocoon aside. Tommy washes it off, trying to distinguish the gender or, more importantly, appendages. We hear coughing from the thing, washing off its face and seeing dark brown hair. Tommy's eyes widen.

"Finally something that resembles one of us!" I shout, moving the hair out of its face. I blink and hesitate, looking at its naked body. I look to Tommy, raising an eyebrow. Tommy turns to look at the creature as it moves its hair back to reveal its face.

"…Dominic?" he asks me, still looking at the boy. I smile.

"It's perfect…" Tommy smiles, touching a finger under my chin and pulling me forward.

"Just like Leila…" he whispers.

"Oh, Tommy! He can wear baby clothes made of leather and lace! How incredibly exciting!

"You are so silly," he says, kissing me.

"Oh god!" Tommy and I look to the little boy in the tub.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Are you seriously-? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. This is NOT happening!" he says.

"What?" Tommy asks.

"You're…"

"Your fathers," I finish. The boy crinkles his nose.

"You're… _gay_?"

"Yes?" we reply in unison.

"Oh my god!" The boy cringes back into the edge of the tub, trying to get as far away from us as possible.

"How do you think you came into this world?" I ask.

"By a man and a woman fucking!" he replies.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Tommy scolds.

"You say it!" the boy retorts.

"You do as we say, not as we do," Tommy says sternly.

"That's fucked up," the boy says.

"Dominic!" Tommy yells.

"So, that's who I am?" he asks. I nod. He snorts. I ignore him, grabbing him under his arms and pulling him out of the tub and drying him off with a towel. He squirms relentlessly.

"Nicky, please stay still," I beg.

"Why? So you can touch me and be all gay with me? No, get away from me you freaks!" Dominic runs out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped completely around him.

"Where's Leila?" Tommy asks after a second. We hesitate before exchanging a frantic glance. We scramble to get out of the bathroom and into the living room, stumbling over a few pieces of furniture on our way through. Tommy and I become worried when we hear argumentative shouting in the living room coming from Leila and Dominic.


	30. Renovation

"Get off of me!" Leila shouts. Tommy and I run into the living room, seeing Leila with her arms out in front of her and dominic pounding his fists on her invisible force field. His face is red, his efforts heavy and useless. She pushes her limits further, stretching the force field a foot and a half further. She whimpers from the strain, her strength weakening.

"What the hell is this shit?" he asks, punching the barrier. His knuckles are red, like he's been punching a brick wall. I wonder just how hard Leila's seemingly harmless force field might be.

Leila starts crying, trying to keep holding on as best as she can. She won't last long, though. She is a child, after all.

"Dominic, stop!" I yell.

"Why can't I do anything like that?" he questions angrily, continuously punching the force field. His knuckles redden deeper and begin to bleed. The force field somehow absorbs the blood, quickly becoming invisible once again. Dominic pants, growing tiresome.

"We don't know what you can do yet, Nicky!" I shout, running to him and holding him back, pulling firmly on his arms, trying to keep him away without hurting him. He kicks and squirms to get away from my grasp, but I stand firm, pushing him into the couch cushions.

"So, you're gonna smother me?" he screams, "Kill me off? Because I was bothering your precious daughter?"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Tommy yells, head hanging low, eyes closed, breathing thick and dramatic. Dominic stops squirming, breathing heavily into the couch. Tommy takes a deep breath, picking up Leila and setting her on his hip. He kisses her forehead and nose, wiping away her tears gingerly. She hides her face in his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Dominic asks, his voice muffled by the couch cushions. "Kill me?"

"No, Dominic," Tommy says. "You are our son. We could never kill you. Please calm down. We can talk this out calmly, okay?" I sigh, releasing him gently and walking over to Tommy and Leila. Leila reaches out for me, and I take her carefully in my embrace.

"Nicky," I start, "Whether you like it or not, Tommy and I are together, and we created you."

"Don't call me Nicky. Your faggotry is tainting my name." I take a deep breath, fighting back tears. "What, are you gonna cry about it like a girl? Why did _I_ have to get the homo parents?"

"Dominic… Just… go to your room." Tommy says, massaging his temples in frustration and pain. Dominic storms off into the hall, looking at the many doors in confusion.

"Which fucking room is mine?" he shouts angrily.

"The left door on the right side, baby," I say unthinkingly. I pause. "I love you, Dominic."

"Fuck you," he mumbles. He glares at me before slipping quietly into his new room and loudly slamming the door shut behind him. I take another deep breath, trying to process everything.

I can't hold it in anymore. I warily allow myself to let a few tears stream down my face. Leila touches my cheeks lightly, wiping the tears away lovingly with her tiny hands.

"Don't cry, Daddy…" I smile slightly.

"I'm not," I lie, taking her little hand into mine. Her entire hand wraps around my index finger, making me laugh. I kiss her nose, pushing my face against hers lovingly.

"I know he is supposed to be very rebellious, but this kid is a total asshole," Tommy says.

"Tommy!" I whisper loudly.

"What? He is!"

"We have to have patience, Glitterbaby."

"Mine is wearing thin…"

"Just give him time," I say, setting Leila down.

"When are we fixing up my room?" she asks, smiling widely with her perfect, milk-white teeth. Tommy and I laugh, walking with her to her room, all three of us hand-in-hand.

"It's pretty drab, huh?" I ask, opening the bland white door and touching the pale white walls.

"What would you it to look like?" tommy asks her.

"Purple! And sparkley!" Leila shouts, giggling.

"Again, with the glitter…" Tommy whispers, laughing.

"Well," I add, "she is our daughter, after all, and you know how much we _love_ glitter…"

"So, so much!" tommy says sarcastically. I laugh, touching a finger to his chin and kissing him lightly.

"I'm so glad we don't have to make this a huge project…" I say, throwing a large handful of glitter out onto the floor. Within seconds, the room is adorned with shimmery lavender paint, a small, dainty chandelier hanging firmly from the now-gray ceiling. The floor transforms from wood to nicely tiled in gray and accented with purple fuzzy carpets placed in front of the entrance to the bedroom and bathroom doors.

I toss out some more glitter. A bed, dresser, bedside table, and small desk appear, each in different and strategically placed area of the room. The desk is glossy black, with Victorian-style carvings as decoration. The bedside table and dresser match the desk, glossy black and a Victorian carve. The drawer handles on both objects are silver with small diamond knobs on the sides. The edgings of the drawers are lined with pearls.

The large, fluffy bed has a silver frame, a complete headboard and footboard, and a deep purple bedspread with silky silver sheets underneath. A lovely array of delicate velvet roses are sewn into the material, a light shimmer across the entire covering, the small chandelier leaving a lingering twinkle. The bed is an enchanting display within itself.

A small oval mirror hangs on the farthest wall. It's a glossy black, as well, and also adorned with glitter and pearls. The window frame beside the bed turns from white to glossy black, glittery like the mirror. A quaint window seat lies at the bottom with a purple cushion embedded with dozens of studs.

A bright pink feather boa is draped across a matching pink bowl-chair, just big enough for Leila. A light vanilla scent floats through the air. Leila claps, jumping on her new bed.

"I love it!" tommy and I laugh. "Thank you so much, Daddies! I love you both so much!"

"Yeah, a girl always loves her daddy more once he buys her stuff," Tommy says, rolling his eyes.

"We love you, too," I say, hitting Tommy's shoulder.

"Ow?" he says facetiously. I roll my eyes, closing her door quietly and letting her play.

"She has nothing to do in there," Tommy says.

"I hid some dolls and candy bracelets in the dresser, and her closet is stocked with epic clothes."

"Creative," he says, taking my hand and twining our fingers together. I smile, kissing his cheek.

"Should we check on Dominic?" I ask.

"That would probably be a bad idea, Adam. He is a bit lethal at the moment," Tommy says.

"I know, but we have to try to calm him down. Just have patience with him." Tommy nods.

We take a few steps down the hall, walking to Dominic's new bedroom door, the room beside Leila's. I place my hand lightly on the glass doorknob, taking a deep breath before stepping inside. My eyes widen and my mouth gapes open at the unexpected sight.

"Nicky…?"


	31. Illusions and Chainsaws

**This is the couple of seconds before Adam said 'Nicky' in chapter 30.**

The room around me is perplexing and unreal.

The bright blue walls cause me to squint slightly, not to mention the large and gorgeous bed made entirely of glitter, and the matching vanity, covered in dozens of different eyeliners, mascaras, eye shadows, and lip glosses. A lime green hat stand holds what seem to be about twenty different styles of hats in different colours of the rainbow.

A full-length glittered mirror stands against one of the walls, reflecting the sight of Tommy and me standing in the glittered doorway. A lime green shelf about a foot and a half above the incredibly glittered bed holds a small array of tiny stuffed animals.

Blue curtains hang from the lime green-trimmed window, shimmering subtly in the light of midday. The trim around the entire floor-to-wall crease is lime green, shiny and shimmering. The still-wooden floors are covered almost completely in a large orange carpet, complimenting the entire room's scheme much better than one would think.

A black roundabout fan hangs directly from the middle of the ceiling, spinning lightly. From the two pull strings hangs a charm on each. One string has a crystal heart with the letter D on it, and the other string has a small ceramic penguin. Every single inch of the room screams something totally different than its owner lead us to believe. My eyes widen.

Dominic sits cross legged on the glamorous bed, painting his nails with a glossy black polish.

"Nicky…?

"Dad!" he screams, blinking tightly. Every inch of the brilliant room disappears in an instant, and Dominic falls to the ground with a light thud, the polish disappearing from his nails as well.

"What the hell…?" Tommy trails. Dominic stares at us blankly, folding his arms across his chest.

"What was that?" I ask, stepping into the now-bland bedroom. Dominic's expression stays flat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says monotonously.

"Yes you do," I reply, walking over to him and sitting down cross-legged in front of him.

"What? Can't a boy sit angrily in his boring bedroom?" he asks calmly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not you. You aren't freaking out over your two fathers. What's going on, Dominic?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Nicky!"

"Adam!" I laugh. Dominic can't keep himself from smiling. He lightly laughs with me, looking at me genuinely.

"Nick, how did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Make your room so… vibrant."

"I don't know… I was thinking about it, and it appeared in front of me. I wasn't sure if it was just an illusion, so I jumped onto the bed. At first I was afraid I would just slide through all the sparkles, but it was touchable like a real piece of furniture! The nail polish was, too, but I guess since everything disappears once I'm not paying attention, the polish on my nails did, too."

"Everything was so glittery… Did you take some glitter from one of us?" Tommy asks.

"No sir. I promise. I just thought about it and it happened. I think it's like a palpable illusion."

"Palpable?" I ask.

"It means you can touch it and feel it."

"I know, Nicky, I just was confused at how you could possibly know such an advanced word."

"Well, Leila is advanced. Why would not he be, too?" Tommy asks.

"True… So, you created all of that with your _mind_?" I question. Dominic nods, smiling.

"Incredible…" Tommy whispers. Dominic's smile fades. He looks down, laying his hands flat on the floor.

"Get out," Dominic whispers, barely audible with his head hanging low and his eyes closed.

"You okay?" I ask. Dominic looks up. My eyes widen, and I scramble backwards, bumping into Tommy.

"What is it?" Tommy questions, looking at Dominic and realizing what it was exactly that I saw.

Dominic's eyes are purple, rimmed with red. His face cracks, and blood seeps through, staining his perfect cheeks. Inky tears run down his cheeks. White light shines from his open mouth and eyes, frightening both Tommy and me. He growls lowly.

"_GET OUT!_" Dominic screams at the top of his lungs. Tommy drags me out, the door slamming in front of us on its own. We hear three thuds against the door and wood cracking. Three knives curve through the door, an inch of the tips protruding from the door. I look to Tommy.

"Tommy…" We hear a massive revving of a chainsaw starting up. Dominic screams. We burst into Leila's room, picking her up off of the floor and running to our bedroom.

"What's going on, Daddies?" she asks innocently.

"I don't know," I say breathlessly.

"Stay away from your brother," Tommy adds. Leila nods, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Leila, go play in our room, okay?" I say, putting her down. She nods and runs off to our bedroom.

"Adam, what are we going to do about Dominic?" I shake my head.

"I don't know, Glitterbaby…"

"The chainsaw noises are gone."

"I'm afraid to even go in there…"

"That is probably exactly what he wants!"

"Well, what do we do?" I yell. Tommy takes a deep breath, appearing in front of Dominic's door in half a second. He tests the doorknob, seeing whether it's locked or not, and successfully walks inside.

"Adam!" Tommy yells. My eyes widen, and I rush to his side, not sure what I'm looking at.

"What's wrong with me?" Dominic asks. He's sitting on the floor, legs out flat in a 'V', hands in front like a baby doll.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, walking to his side and crouching beside him. His room looks the same bleak and bland way it looked before. Nothing out of the ordinary catches my eye.

"Why am I so… deadly?" I sigh.

"I don't know, baby…"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your fucking gay baby!" I blink, aware of the severe change in Dominic's mood.

"What the hell?" I question him.

"I'm sorry!" he says.

"Adam, I need to speak with you _in private_," Tommy whispers, pulling me out of the room by my arm.

"What?"

"He is going to die."

"Tommy, I know he's a bit rude and all, but-"

"No, I mean in the near future. He is the second child of mine, and I am the Protector. He is eventually going to be the ultimate sacrifice. We cannot let ourselves become attached."

"But, Tommy… I'm already attached… He's my son… I can't _not_ love him." I pull him into a tight embrace, letting tears fall down my cheeks. Tommy wipes them away gently.

"Do not cry, Babyboy…"

"I love him, Tommy."

"I know. I love him, too."


	32. They Grow Up So Fast

Tommy and I storm back into Dominic's room, adamant to make him travel to Mercury.

"Who… Nicky?" I rush to his side, not quite sure how to process what is in front of me.

Dominic stands about six feet tall, two inches under me, but four inches over Tommy. His face is changed from the boyish roundness to squared and distinguished. His arms and legs are muscular, and he has a complete subtle-but-noticeable six-pack.

"I just realized that I've been naked this entire time," Dominic says, standing awkwardly. I look down, seeing his manhood and frowning slightly. It's bigger than mine…

'_No fair…'_

"Now is not the time, Adam," Tommy complains.

"Right. Get him some of my clothes."

"Your gay-ass shit? No thank you," Dominic argues.

"Shut the hell up and put the damn leather on," I demand, standing a mere two inches from his face. He glares but turns away, putting the clothes on when Tommy comes back with them.

Tommy stands back, eyeing Dominic. "It suits you."

Dominic rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you using an illusion?" Tommy asks.

"No. I just felt a weird sensation going on in my body, so I stood up to look in an illusioned mirror, and I looked like this." Dominic's voice is low and slightly raspy. Sexy.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, he was born a toddler." Tommy shakes his head slowly in disbelief. I lay a hand on Dominic's shoulder.

"Nicky, you have an extremely important job to do. You're the second child of the Protector, and that's a tricky position to be in. It's going to be very dangerous. Are you up for it?"

"Do I get to fight?"

"Probably."

"Will I use a weapon?"

"Most likely."

"Can I kill someone?"

"Of course."

"I'm in!" Tommy and I laugh.

"Wait!" Tommy shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"Dominic, I do not care how you feel about us and the way we live, but I love Adam, and that is something you are going to have to deal with, got it?" Dominic stares at Tommy.

"Nicky?" I ask. He looks around aimlessly.

"I feel…" Dominic starts.

"Feel… what?"

"Something… Never mind. It's probably nothing." Tommy and I disregard his rambling.

"We need to prepare you," I say, leading him into the living room.

"He already will know what to do as soon as he gets there." Tommy says.

"How?"

"He just will. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Tommy smiles and changes the subject.

"So… you can create touchable illusions?" Dominic nods.

"That'll be very helpful," I say.

"When should we-" A loud scream interrupts Tommy.

"Daddy!" rings the voice of a young woman. Tommy, Dominic, and I rush to our bedroom, bursting through the door.

"Leila?" Tommy shouts.

"Daddy! What's going on?" Leila, now a grown five-foot-six woman, looking about eighteen, has outgrown her clothes. The loose pink t-shirt and jeans she had on as a toddler have ripped and torn. The t-shirt is now a very tight tube-top and the pants are now shorts, nearly ripped all the way up and about to split.

Leila takes a deep breath, not able to move in the skin-tight skimpy clothing. I can't help but notice her chest, which has gone from a flat toddler's to…

"Leila! Cover yourself up! It's cold in here!" I yell, throwing a pajama shirt of mine at her. She pulls it on quickly, the remains of her little shirt tearing the rest of the way and falling quietly to the ground. I give her a pair of my pajama pants and stand in front of her with my back to her to shield her. She changes quickly, her toddler pants scraps lying on the floor.

"How the hell did this happen?" she screams.

"I suppose when the war is eminent, your bodies changed to accommodate the task at hand," Tommy explains.

"How is _this_ helping?" I yell, gesturing to Leila's… bosom...

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Tommy yells back.

"I didn't want Leila to fight!"

"Neither did I!" I pause.

"I suppose she has to, to protect us all," I say.

"Daddy… I feel dizzy…"

"Go lie down in your room, baby," Tommy says, touching her face gently as she walks past. Tommy walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I slide my hands along his sides, snaking them around his waist and pulling him close and feeling his cool skin.

He chuckles lightly, looking at my lips as they curl into a mischievous smirk. He pushes his pelvis into mine. I take a deep breath.

"Feelin' lucky?" I ask, moving his hair out of his face.

"Perhaps… I am in a top kind of mood."

"I don't feel like using a lot of energy, so I guess that is a fair trade." Tommy smiles, tilting his face upward. I tease him a little, getting close to his mouth, letting our lips brush past one another, licking his bottom lip lightly with the tip of my tongue. He soon becomes frustrated and bites my lip.

"Do not fuck with me, Adam… I need this…"

"Sorry, Glitterbaby…" I whisper, craning my neck and kissing him genuinely. Our tongues slide beautifully around one another, smooth and perfect. Someone clears their throat loudly. It's Dominic.

"Dominic…" Tommy whispers, blushing.

"Yyyyyyah. Bye." Dominic walks off and locks the door behind him, leaving Tommy and me completely flustered. I laugh.

"We can still do what we want. Leila likes what we do, and if Nicky doesn't like it, he can go outside," I say.

"You are so rude."

"I can't help the fact that our murderous son doesn't like the fact that he has two dads and that they fuck whenever."

"Adam!"

"You never cared before. Why start now?

"Because… I do not know…"

"Exactly."

"So…"

"So… do me," I say, pulling him to the bed. He laughs, pulling off clothing along the way. His lips press against mine fervently, making me melt in his arms. He jerks me along, and I let him do whatever he wants. His sheer presence leaves me in complete bliss. He holds me just a little too tightly, but I never complain. He squeezes me just a little too harshly, but I never wince. He kisses me just a little too roughly, but I can't bring myself to pull away.

"Tommy…"

"Shh…" A tear accidentally falls down my cheek. Tommy wipes it away with a kiss, a kiss that seals away my heart.

"We haven't done this before," I whisper between pants.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks, kissing me.

"Taking it slow… We actually started out kissing and slowly stripping instead of becoming instantly naked. It was very romantic… I like taking it slow… It is much more relaxing…"

"You are really enjoying this right now, huh?" I nod. "I…like it slow… too… It feels easier…"

Tommy and I breathe in syncopation, kissing slowly and perfectly. He makes my body feel alive…

"I love you, Tommy…" I breathe.

"You have no idea how much I love you…"

Tommy shoves himself just a little bit further inside me, making me reach my final breaking point. It feels better than any of the previous times, and it feels much more real. My entire body flows with the ecstasy of Tommy's love. This is honestly the best we've ever had.

"Hhhh…" is all I manage to say. Tommy chuckles quietly.

"See what happens when I am on top?" I laugh.

"Don't push it," I whisper. He shoves somehow deeper, allowing more sweet ecstasy to overtake me.

"But you like when I push…"

"Then push…" Tommy pushes deeper.

"I barely have anything left in me…"

"Yeah, I know. You usually let it all out inside me." Tommy laughs.

"Sorry… But you are the one who likes when I do not wear a condom. You obviously like the feeling."

"It makes it all the more delightful."

"I surely hope so… I am tired… I cannot go on any longer…"

"We clearly both need rest."

"I wish we could just fall asleep this way. Me inside you…"

"We can. I don't mind…"

"Luckily, I wore a condom this time."

"You'll have to take it off, first." Tommy nods, pulling out carefully and removing the condom and throwing it in the trash can. I laugh at his nonchalance. He smiles, climbing back into bed, slipping inside me once again.

"You are so perfect," I whisper.

"Hardly."

"Completely."

"I love you."

"I love you more, Glitterbaby…"


	33. Distracted

**Sorry this took so long! I've been super busy lately and can't find time to type! But I'm trying to catch up, so please don't be angry with me! And Blaine… this story is full of cliffhangers. Get over it lol (;**

**But anyway, yeah thanks for supporting me, guys! I'm continuing cuz you want me to! I love you all!**

I wake up before Tommy, feeling something strange in me. I try to turn but can't, and then I remember why. I smile and blush, trying to hide my amusement as much as possible without disturbing Tommy. It doesn't work. He squeezes his eyes tight for a second, opening them slowly.

"What time is it?" he asks. I laugh.

"I don't know. I can't move." Tommy raises an eyebrow, attempting to turn and pausing, a smile spreading across his face. I look at him skeptically, him and me laughing.

"I forgot I fell asleep inside you…" he says, blushing.

"It feels kind of weird," I say, moving my hips and feeling sore and stiff. I wince, feeling dry and pained.

"Does it hurt?" Tommy asks, touching my face. I nod slightly. He starts pulling out of me, making it hurt worse.

"Uhh…" I groan. It really hurts.

"I will be quick, alright?" I nod. One flash of pain and it fades. Then, I feel Tommy's pelvis being pushed into mine, warm flesh making each touch that much more electric.

Tommy opens his mouth slightly, his lips a mere centimeter from mine, which are equally parted. He hesitates for a moment before breathing cool air onto my face, sliding his tongue into my open mouth like nobody's business. I feel pressure in my pelvis and push against Tommy, his tongue sliding deeper into my mouth, nearly choking me.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, Adam!" he frets. I laugh, pulling his face to mine and choking him with my own tongue. He starts laughing, my tongue muffling it. I grab his face with both hands, pulling him roughly, my tongue raping every square inch of his mouth.

'_Someone's feisty,'_ he thinks. I laugh.

'_What can I say? You bring out the beast in me.'_

I pull away from him, faltering into one last cosmic kiss before finally getting out of bed. I look to the clock.

"We've only been asleep like three hours," I say, walking to the bathroom and running bath water. I pour in some vanilla bubble bath and wait, sitting cross-legged on the fluffy carpet in front of the sinks. Tommy walks in, sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"You know, it is difficult not to attack you with my penis when you sit that way," he says, tugging lightly on me. I laugh, looking down nonchalantly and shaking my head.

"Sorry… I don't really think much about it."

"Oh, _I_ do not mind," he says, winking. I smile, leaning over and touching a finger underneath his chin to direct him to me. He leans willingly, kissing me with an equal fervency as earlier.

"Tommy, let's get cleaned up, first, please?" I question, standing up and stepping into the hot water. I pull up bubbles all around me, squishing them down like a child. Tommy steps in after me, somehow managing to sit on my lap, his legs wrapped around my waist and his member pressed against mine. My body pulses, taking in the feel of him.

"Does it have to end?" he begs, stroking me under the water. I close my eyes and lay my head back. I breathe slowly as Tommy works, slowly then quickly, then slowly again.

"Just get me in you," I say carelessly, holding onto his hips. He smiles, pushing on my shoulders and carefully sliding around me. I smile, kissing him passionately. He bobs up and down, and my body pulses and jerks, feeling a little pain, but an incredible amount of ecstasy. He whispers my name breathlessly, kissing and sucking the side of my neck.

"I love you."

"Tommy, I'm going to have an incredibly large hickey later." Tommy stops bouncing, looking at me with an annoyed expression. "No, no, keep going! Please! Don't stop!" Tommy rolls his eyes and starts bouncing again, a bit quicker this time. I hold onto his hips, helping him however I can.

The warmth of the water helps increase the sensuality of the air around us, helping us climax quicker. I kiss him hard, wondering if I were strong enough to break a part of his body with a single kiss. Tommy moves off of me, sitting on his shin in front of me.

"What?" I ask.

"I cannot believe you would try to hurt me"

"I was just wondering!"

"Why would you wonder something like that?"

"I don't know! Shut up!" I yell. Tommy laughs, kissing me harshly, his lips cooling and hardening.

'_You dickwad,'_ he thinks. I laugh, slapping his ass as he stands and gets out of the tub. He turns around, smiling and furrowing his brows. I wink and laugh. He rolls his eyes and turns back around.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"The shower," he says.

"Why?"

"Because if we are both in one place, we will NEVER get clean." I laugh, because it's so true. I nod, turning back around and grabbing some shampoo, hearing the shower faucet turn on. I raise an eyebrow and turn around, looking at Tommy in the shower. He isn't facing me, so I see his backside. I smile, watching as he lathers his hair obliviously.

The shape of his body, every curve, every angle, every length, every feel, and every temperature… pulls me forward. I blink slowly, watching him nonchalantly. He and I were truly _made_ for one another.

"I love you," I whisper. He turns around, looking at me through the shower and smiling.

"I love you," he mouths. My eyes widen.

"You can hear me?" I ask.

"Your thoughts," he mouths, pointing to his head.

"You're amazing," I say, blowing him a kiss. He blows one back, shaking his hips side to side so his 'junk' moves. I laugh and turn back around to actually soak in my bubble bath.


	34. Tongue Tied

**Omg I got my reviews :O (: here we go ^-^**

"You know, we really are sex-crazed bunnies," Tommy says, laughing. I roll my eyes and pull his waist to me, kissing him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Glitterbaby."

"Clearly it is, because our son has a problem with it."

"Fuck him. He doesn't understand."

"Adam! Do not be rude just because he thinks differently than we do. We cannot force him to accept it."

"But he has two fathers. How else will he be able to live with us if he doesn't accept it?"

"We will deal with that problem later. For now, we need to figure out how our children aged so rapidly. It cannot be natural for them, because Leila did not age this quickly so soon after she was born. There is something supernatural going on with them."

"Anything they do is going to be supernatural, Tommy. You're an alien." He rolls his eyes.

"So are you, now."

"Not naturally, though. Leila and Dominic are."

"Technically they are half-breeds."

"Whatever!" Tommy laughs, holding my face and kissing me hard.

"Do not fret, Babyboy. Answers will present themselves in due time. We must only be occupied with more important matters."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tommy smiles, kissing me once again before going into our closet and picking out lounging clothing.

* * *

After getting dressed, Tommy and I slip back out into the living room quietly, seeing Dominic lounging carelessly and watching some crappy television show. Tommy picks up Dominic's legs, sliding onto the couch and putting Dominic's legs back on his lap. Dominic isn't fazed.

"Have you checked on Leila?" I ask, obviously implying that I'm asking Dominic. He shrugs.

"I tossed myself here when you guys closed the door, and I haven't left since. She hasn't come out, either." I nod.

"She didn't freak out or anything?"

"No."

"No _sir_." I correct. Dominic ignores me. Tommy smacks him in the back of the head once.

"Ow! What?" Dominic shouts. Tommy looks at him with a blank expression, staring him down. Dominic and Tommy glare at one another for a good two minutes before Dominic huffs and turns to me. "No _sir_," he says, emphasizing the word 'sir'. I give a skeptical expression, blowing it off.

I walk to Leila's room, knocking on the door lightly before walking in. Leila lies on her bed, facing away from the door. Her room is dark.

'_She's resting.'_ I smile, closing the door quietly and walking back into the living room.

Tommy looks over at me and smiles warmly.

"You hungry?" I ask. He shrugs. I turn on my heel and walk to the kitchen, fixing one of our usual meals. It's quick and easy. I bring it back in the living room to share with Tommy. Dominic rolls his eyes and walks off to go to his bedroom. Tommy shakes his head gently, taking a bite of his food. I pet his hair playfully, scratching under his chin like he's a cat. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"You like that don'tcha, boy? Yeah, you like it! Does that feel good, kitty? Yeah, kitty…" I tease. He opens his eyes, baring his teeth.

"Meow," Tommy whispers, changing back to his normal appearance.

"Silly kitty."

"I need to use my litter box," Tommy laughs and stands.

"Don't you mean _glitter box_?" Tommy rolls his eyes, walking to our bedroom. I sigh loudly.

'_I wonder if this relationship with Tommy is real… I mean, I know it's true and real, but this all seems too perfect to be real… Tommy did say he can make me question dreams and reality. What if all of this is just a dream?_

'_Time spans in dreams are messed up, right? You feel like you've been dreaming for hours when it's only been a few minutes. Well, it's been a few months. Couldn't that just as well be only a few hours in dream time?'_

"Adam…" Tommy says quietly. I hadn't heard him come back into the living room. He has a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong, Glitterbaby?"

"You think this is a dream?"

'_Shit. Mind reading…'_

"Don't be upset, Tommy! It's just that… Everything is so perfect; it's hard to believe…"

"Well, better believe it, Adam. It is real, and so is our love." Tommy walks over to me, bending over and sliding his tongue through my lips. I laugh into the kiss, pushing my tongue out of my mouth. He breaks off of the kiss and smirks, climbing onto my lap.

He pulls my face to his roughly, my tongue still extended. He parts his lips slightly, his mouth sliding around my tongue warmly. I laugh gently as he technically kisses my tongue in a way, putting pressure in my pants.

"Tommy…" I say after slipping my tongue back in my mouth. He shushes me, kissing me again.

"I can feel your glam bulge growing…" I suddenly break off of the kiss and burst into laughter.

"My WHAT?"

"Glam bulge!" he repeats, grabbing my crotch.

"What the hell?" I continue laughing.

"Well, I thought it was cute…" Tommy says innocently, climbing off of me. I touch his face lovingly.

"It is, and so are you." He smiles, kissing me gently before becoming suddenly serious.

"Adam, what was that thing that Sauli told us before he died?" Tommy asks, taking my hand.

"About the dorm wing?"

"Yeah."

"I do not know why the thought randomly occurred in my mind, but I think he wanted us to go get something for him. We should. It is the least we can do since we murdered him…"

"Oh my god! What if it's a body?" I fret, my hands over my open mouth and eyes wide.

"Adam, we will find it and kill it if it is still alive. Do not worry. I will always protect you, Babyboy."

"I know Glitterbaby, but I'm just a bit worried…" Tommy touches my face gently, kissing me.

"One thing…"

"Yes?" Tommy smiles, and then he slaps me. I touch my cheek gingerly, mouth gaping open in shock. "Tommy!"

"_I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY GLITTERBABY!_" he screams, jumping onto me and kissing me hard.

'_Okay, I'm sorry!'_

"I love you," Tommy whispers, sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth, teasing me.

"I love you, more… _Glitterbaby_…" Tommy cuddles into my chest, breathing in sync with me. It's nice and peaceful. Our quiet moment is soon disturbed, though, by our children.

"Dad!" Dominic yells through his closed bedroom door. "We need to go to the dorm wing!"

"Tommy, how did he know about that?"

"I do not know…" he whispers, raising his brow. Then, he yells back to Dominic, "How did you know?"

"I didn't!" he yells back, his voice resonating. "I just got a feeling! But I need some help right now!"

Tommy and I exchange a confused glance, scrambling off the couch and stumbling across the room to get to Nicky.

"Dominic!" I yell, bursting through the door. I walk inside, looking all around for him with no luck.

"Dad…"

I pause and lift my head slowly, my eyes widening.

"Dominic… How the _hell_ did you get on the _ceiling_?" I question.

"I have no fucking idea…" Dominic says, shrugging. He's sitting upside down with his legs crossed. "I kind of floated."

"What were you doing before you ended up there?" Tommy asks.

"I was sitting on the floor like this, and then something nagged at the back of my mind, saying I needed to go to the old dorm wing. I had no idea what it meant or what it was for, but then I just started floating."

"People don't just float, Nicky," I say, reaching up to pull him down. He hesitates, and then extends his arm. He doesn't budge at all. It's like he's glued to the ceiling. I keep trying to pull him down.

"Do you think it's a power?" Dominic asks.

"No," Tommy ponders. "Levitating is not one of the powers of the second child of the Protector."

"Then why is he doing it?" I ask.

"I do not know…"

"Can you help me?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Tommy walks over to me, taking one of Dominic's arms and pulling. Dominic yells.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" I say quickly. Tommy and I let go. Dominic huffs, and in the same second falls to the ground.

"Oof!" Tommy whispers. Dominic falls in the arms of Tommy and me, sending all of us to the floor.

"Sorry…" Dominic whispers, climbing off of us.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asks. Dominic shrugs.

"I didn't do anything. I just felt a pressure released from my mind," he says, helping us up.

"Strange… Well, what do you think could be in the dorm wing?" Tommy asks. Dominic holds his hand up.

"Wait… What is this dorm wing?"

"It's an abandoned building of the college I went to." I say, looking to Tommy. He blushes.

"It is… Special…" he whispers, looking down and smiling. Dominic exchanges glances between us.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, looking at Tommy and laughing.

"What?" Dominic yells. We just continue laughing. Dominic's face begins to redden, and our laughter stops.

"Nicky, chill," I say, touching his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he screams, slapping my hand away. I sigh, reaching around quickly and grabbing onto his ankle. I pull him off of the floor and leave him dangling in the air by my strength. He kicks and writhes, trying to get free. I grab his upside-down face roughly.

"Calm the fuck down," I say sternly. He breathes heavily through his nose but stops squirming. I drop him without being gentle, holding onto his head with both of my hands and looking straight into his deep brown eyes. His face fades from red to its usual pale complexion.

"Sorry," he whispers. I nod, letting go of him and walking to Tommy. I kiss his lips lightly, twining my fingers with his and turning back to look at Dominic. He rolls his eyes.

"Let's go see," I say, smirking.


	35. Owning Stuff Is Hard

I write a note for Leila telling her where we are going and that we will be back soon. We drive to the old dorm wing, memories of Tommy's and my many times of making love together replaying in my head, and no doubt in Tommy's. The unknown conception of Leila crosses my mind. I smile.

"What would Sauli want us to do in here?" I ask.

"Maybe some late-night-lovin," Tommy says, doing an adorable little shoulder-moving dance and moving his hips in sync.

'_You are so cute.'_ Tommy winks, opening the door and walking into the building quietly.

As soon as we step inside, we hear a loud scream from upstairs.

"_HEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE! I'M DYIIIING!_"

All three of our heads flash up to the voice, listening to where it's coming from. Dominic takes a step forward, his head moving slowly, listening for the person that the voice belongs to.

"I hear him breathing," he says, his body still as stone. He looks at us for half a second before running up the stairs. We follow, running ahead of him and discovering the human that carries the distressed voice.

"Oh my god!" the voice exclaims, reaching out. We hear a light bark from a distance as a dog runs out of the shadows and into the light around us. I crouch down to pet him.

"Maru?" I yell, kissing his head. Tommy looks down, crouching beside me and petting him.

"Why is he here?" he asks. I shrug.

"I feel terrible! I haven't even thought about him since we got back home!" I hug him lightly.

"We are horrible owners." I laugh.

"Well, we've found him, now. But how did you get here, boy?"

"He probably just wandered around."

"Why _here_?"

"He needed company," Dominic says, sitting in front of the human with the resonating voice. "He needs clothes."

"Who?" I ask. Dominic shrugs.

"Who are you?" he asks the human.

"My… my name is… Castrounus… Please… Help me…"

"With what?" Tommy asks, walking over to them.

"Oh!" I say, coming to the realization. I toss some glitter on the boy, clothing him. He sits up, slightly shaky. He has bright blue eyes, piercing into Dominic's dark brown ones. His hair is blonde and choppy. His skin is fair, light. He looks to be about seventeen or so.

"Whoa there," Tommy says, steadying him.

"What'd you say your name was again?" I ask.

"Castrounus."

"Oh _hell_ no. We ain't doin' that." Tommy says, snapping in the air. I laugh, shoving him playfully.

"You just out-gayed yourself, baby," I say, touching his cheek.

"Yeah, well…"

"What are we gonna call him?" I ask. Castrounus looks at each of us hopefully, holding Maru in his arms.

"Casey?" Dominic suggests. Castrounus smiles and Dominic smiles back genuinely. I touch Castrounus's arm gently.

"It's perfect."

"Where did you come from?" Tommy asks.

"I was left here by my dads…" Casey says, looking down shamefully. Tommy and I exchange a glance.

"Dad_s_? As in _more than one_?" I ask. Casey nods.

"What were their names?" Tommy asks.

"Sauli and Ryan." My eyes widen. I put my hands over my face, turning around and taking a deep breath, my face turned upward to the ceiling.

"What?" Dominic asks.

"They're both dead," Tommy says bluntly.

"Sauli said if someone found me and knew him, to trust them."

"I am Tommy, and this is Adam, my partner. This is Dominic, our son. Sauli was Adam's ex, and he tried to kill both of us. I am sorry, but he had to be stopped. Long story short."

"Sauli told me about you two. Didn't say anything about Dominic, though."

"He's new," I say, laughing. Dominic rolls his eyes.

"I'm starving…" he says, touching his stomach.

"When was the last time you ate?" I ask.

"Uhm… a few weeks ago…"

"Oh my god!" I shout. "Tommy! Feed him!"

"When we get home!"

"Let's just run him out quickly, okay? We need to get back to Leila!" Casey looks up, and his face brightens.

"Leila?" he says, perking up.

"Our daughter," I say skeptically.

"What does she look like?" Casey asks.

"You will see," Tommy says, walking back to the stairs. "C'mon."

* * *

**Dominic's Point Of View**

"I suppose you will be living with us, now," I suggest, walking into our house. Casey follows with Maru in his arms.

"Where will he sleep?" Adam asks. "I don't want to dump him on the couch."

"He can sleep in Dominic's room," Tommy says.

"We haven't given Dominic furniture, yet."

"We will once we get home."

"I don't know what I want yet," I say.

"We will just make a bed until you do, okay?" Adam suggests. I nod. My dads lounge on the couch, cuddling. I walk Casey into the kitchen to figure out what he eats and to get away from my fathers.

"What do you like?" I ask.

"Probably the same thing as you," Casey says, leaning against the counter. I chuckle.

"I don't even know what I like. I was born this morning."

"What the fuck?"

"I know right."

"I was born a toddler, but for some reason I grew a lot older today," Casey says, scratching his head.

"Wait… You too?"

"What?"

"I was born a child, and not too long ago, I was suddenly like sixteen or something. Leila, too."

"Weird… Any idea why?"

"My dads say something about me saving the world or something. I don't even know."

"I guess we all have a specific part to play in whatever is going on. Where is Leila, anyway?" I sigh loudly, slamming my hand down on the counter. Casey jumps slightly.

"Why the hell do you wanna see her so badly?" Casey just stares at me. I start to say something, but his stomach growling breaks the intense air. We both laugh quietly.

"Marrow or something, I guess…" he whispers.

"What?"

"Ask your parents."

I step into the living room to speak to Adam and Tommy.

"Either of you know what he eats?" I ask.

"It should be the same as you," Casey says. Tommy nods.

"My specialty."


	36. Love Is Like a Fire

After eating, Casey and I venture back to my bedroom. In the room next to us, Leila's, loud music blares incessantly. I pound on the wall, yelling at her to turn it down.

I burst through her door and yell.

"_LEILA, TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN_!"

"Leila?!" Casey frets. He runs into the room, his eyes widening.

"Who the hell are you?" Leila asks.

"C…Casey…Casey Cocksinen… I'm… somewhat of a visitor…" Leila raises a brow, rolling her eyes and turning her music back up.

"Leila, if you're gonna blare your music, could you at least do it with earphones in your ears?!" I ask. She huffs.

"Fine!" she screams, turning the music down and plugging in her earphones. She turns around melodramatically to where she isn't facing us anymore. I roll my eyes, pushing Casey out and pulling him back into my bedroom. I close the door behind me, turning the light on and envisioning my bedroom.

Everything is glittered, just as before. Casey turns slowly in a circle, taking in the entire room's appearance. He smiles, touching the bed made of glitter. I lay my hand lightly over his.

"You okay?" I ask quietly. He nods once.

"Just…lost…"

"How so?" He hesitates before answering.

"Do you ever…wonder about yourself?" he whispers.

"I'm not sure what you're asking…" He sighs, moving away from me and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your family is the only other human interaction I've had since being born and left…" I laugh, moving and standing directly in front of him. He looks at me with a quizzical expression.

"Well, none of us are exactly what one would call _human_," I say, pushing his arm playfully. He smiles, catching my wrist before it drops. He lays my hand on his leg, nonchalantly fiddling with my fingers. I look down and unthinkingly twine my fingers with his, his right hand in my left.

I don't realize that Casey and I are leaning close to one another until I lift my head and my nose touches his. My eyes widen in fear, but I can't bring myself to move, or even _want_ to move, for that matter. Casey and I stay in that position for what feels like a very long time, just staring at one another. His bright blue eyes pierce deeply into my murky brown, setting my heart on fire. My body begins to heat up, my cheeks no doubt flushing bright red. My entire being feels hot… Really hot… Too hot. I pull away from Casey, lifting my shirt.

In the middle of my chest is a burn mark, nearly second degree. My chest feels fiery, and it's extremely painful. I hold my mouth to keep from screaming, I envision a pillow in my hand, and scream into it as loudly as I can, muffling the sound. Casey rushes to pull my shirt off, trying to figure out where the mark came from. He puts his hand over his mouth in shock, realizing that he was the reason the burn was there.

He runs out of the room, coming back with a cloth rag soaked with water. He leans over slightly, touching the rag to the burn gently. I can't hold back my scream this time.

"Dominic!" Adam yells, running into my room. Tommy follows close behind, pausing in the doorway.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Casey appears from around me.

"Please help! I have no idea how this happened!" Tommy and Adam walk around him to see my chest, somehow burnt by Casey in a way no one is aware of yet. Adam frets over me.

"Oh, Nicky! Baby, hold on! I know what'll help!" Adam runs out of the room, running to the kitchen.

"How did this happen?" Tommy asks.

"I don't even know!" Casey shouts. "We were just standing here, and then he backed up and showed me the burn!"

"I was fine, but after a little while I started feeling my body heat up, and I backed up and pulled my shirt up to see what it was, and we saw this…" Adam returns with a rag soaked in some white liquid. He gingerly pats it on the burn, soothing the pain instantly.

"Milk… Always a good choice." We all laugh.

"Thank you, Dad…" I whisper. He nods.

"Welcome…"

"Glitter!" Tommy yells. Adam hits his palm against his forehead.

"Duh!" Tommy reaches in a small pouch attached to his pants and pulls out a handful of glitter. He throws it at the burn on my chest, and it heals in only ten seconds, leaving a light, barely noticeable scar.

"Wow…" Casey whispers. Adam and Tommy laugh.

"We depend on our glitter for a lot around here, Case," Tommy says, smiling. He twines his fingers with Adam's blushing when Adam kisses his cheek. I roll my eyes, leaping onto my glittered bed.

"Thanks," Casey says, leaning on the bed next to me. Adam and Tommy nod, walking out of the room, still hand in hand. I sigh, shaking my head and shoving my face into another pillow.

"My _parents_…" I say exaggeratively into my pillow. Casey laughs. I lift my head and raise a brow.

"I like them," he says, smiling.

"They're…weird…"

"They are very in love, aren't they…?" Casey questions gently. I sit up, crossing my legs. Casey lifts himself onto the bed, crossing his legs and positioning himself in front of me.

"I hate it." Casey's expression drops.

"What?"

"Them being… what they are… It's creepy, and unnatural. It's disgusting." Casey frowns.

"You do not believe in their love?"

"They're fags, Casey," I say. His eyes widen. He slaps me harshly across the face. My cheek stings from the hit, and my hand forms a fist. Casey touches my hand, making me loosen my grip entirely.

"Nicky… Respect your fathers. Without them, you wouldn't be here." I sigh, twining my fingers with his again.

"I know, Casey… But the whole situation just doesn't make any sense at all! Why and how could two males be attracted to one another?! It's just incredibly creepy!" Casey rolls his eyes and holds onto my face. My eyes widen. He pulls me to him in half a second, our faces halted only an inch away.

"Same reason I can do this and neither of us freaks out," he says, letting me go. My brows furrow.

"And what reason is that?" I ask. He lets go of my hand, climbing off of the bed and walking out of the room. He pauses at the doorway before leaving, turning his head sideways.

"You cannot be any more fucking stupid, can you?"

He walks out, entering Leila's room and closing the door behind him. I sit on the bed alone, thinking about Casey's words. I am not sure what he was talking about, so I shrug it off.

'_Fuck him, then!'_

"I heard that!" he yells through the wall. My eyes widen and my head whips to the direction of his voice.

"Holy shit…" I whisper.


	37. Never Close Our Eyes

**Tommy's Point of View**

Standing in my bedroom, I pick up one of Leila's tiny toddler shirts, holding it gingerly to my chest.

'_My little girl is… gone…'_

I sigh, setting the shirt softly on the edge of the bed. I hear light footfalls behind me, and I hesitate. Hands grasp my hips firmly, moving me slightly from side to side. Suddenly, something pushes up against me harshly from behind. I hear laughter and feel another push.

"Adam!" I yell, trying to climb onto the bed and out of his hold. He pulls on me harder, thrusting his pelvis roughly into my backside once again. He laughs his adorable laugh…

"Oh, c'mon Glitterbaby… You don't like it rough?" Another thrust. I can't contain my laughter.

"It is so hard to keep you under control," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck behind me.

"_Hard_, you say?" he whispers in my ear, thrusting harshly once more and nibbling softly on my earlobe. I smile.

"Tommy… I'm getting a bit hungry…" I smirk, turning in his arms and holding onto his face.

"Eat your heart out," I whisper, standing on my tip-toes to kiss him. He slides his tongue into my mouth, smooth and warm. Perfection. My fingers grasp his hair tightly, pulling him closer, still. He smells of vanilla and chocolate. I laugh into the kiss.

"What?" Adam asks.

"You just ate!"

"So?"

"I thought you said you were hungry…"

"Maybe I wanted dessert…" he whispers seductively. I giggle, blushing. He holds onto my jaw painfully, shoving his tongue into my mouth with surprisingly heavy force. He breaks off the kiss, leaving a tingling sensation like suction was just released from my lips.

He slams the door closed, locking it and rushing back to me. He holds my jaw harshly again, shoving his tongue back through my teeth. He rips my shirt clean off of my body, quickly pulling down my sweatpants. I laugh as he pulls his own shirt over his head, sucking on my neck and biting me lightly. I unbutton his pants slowly, teasingly.

"Adam… Baby… Slow down…"

"I don't wanna slow down, Tommy…" he whispers into my neck, his breath across my shoulder making me shiver lightly.

"Then be a bit more sensitive," I beg. He bites my shoulder hard, leaning back to look at my face. My shocked expression causes him to chuckle quietly. I touch the bite mark on my neck, looking at my fingers. Small drops of blood spread across my fingers.

"Oops…" he whispers.

"Adam! You fucking bit me!"

"Suck it up," he growls, licking the blood off of my neck and moving the other side of my neck, nibbling gently.

"What has gotten into you?" I question, somehow managing to pull his pants off while he continues biting me.

"I'm just feeling a bit frisky!"

"A _bit_?" I yell, pulling on his hair. Instead of considering this a way of me trying to spare myself from being hurt, Adam takes this as an invitation to be tougher on me.

He pulls off my boxers, sliding off his own.

"We're going to try something new, okay?" he asks. I open my mouth to speak, but he silences me with a painful kiss, opening a condom and putting it on quickly. He lubes himself, kissing me softly for the first time since walking into the room. He touches my chin with his finger, pulling me gently forward, causing me to push against him in need.

"Adam…"

"Purr, kitty, purr…" He smiles, kissing me gingerly again before biting my bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Adam!"

"Shh…" he coddles. He turns me around quickly, running his hands along my back so that I lay down slowly and comfortably against the edge of the bed. He slides his hands along my sides, across my hips, around my ass, preparing me. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to imagine what he meant by _try something new_. Another deep breath.

My thoughts are distracted by the feelings Adam is giving me. He slides his lubed hands up and down my member, making me shudder and jerk lightly. He kisses my shoulder lightly before pausing.

He enters me slowly, kissing my back gently with every centimeter. He holds my hips carefully, moving them in syncopation with his. I breathe slowly and steadily, ready for all that he has to offer.

When he's fully inside me as far as he can go, he pulls out slightly before pushing back in. He does this slowly a few times, suddenly speeding up. He thrusts become rough and painful. I whimper quietly, a tear rolling down my cheek. Adam slows down, laying his head on the bed beside me so I can see his face. He frowns, leaning over to kiss me.

"It hurts…" I whisper.

"I know… It'll feel better soon… You just have to get through the heavy part…" Another tear falls.

"How long is the heavy part?"

"However long it takes before it feels good." I sigh, kissing him again and nodding so he knows he can continue. He thrusts roughly into me, tears streaming down my cheeks, my whimpers growing louder.

"Ah…" I cry, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks. "I can stop…"

'_Of course I am not fucking okay! You are pounding me, Adam! It fucking _hurts_!'_ I scream in my mind.

"Yeah, I am fine."

Adam continues to pound himself into me, not bothering to be the least bit gentle. He gets faster and faster, adding more lube to the edges of me. I whimper one last time in pain before it fades into epic pleasure. I moan lightly under my breath, shoving my face into the covers.

"I know it hurts more because we're doing doggy-style, but I thought a bit of change might be fun…" Adam whispers. I smile, gripping the sheets tightly. He chuckles, continuing to straddle me.

"It… hurts…" I pant between thrusts, "But… it feels… so… incredible!" Adam laughs, thrusting quicker. I feel my heartbeat quickening, my face reddening, my ass stinging immensely.

While Adam thrusts and pounds me, he pumps me. Hundreds of indescribable feelings rush through my entire being, making me melt in Adam's hold. I lean limply against the bed, feeling my climax peaking. I whimper once silently before moaning into a pillow loudly. Adam thrust three more times extremely roughly before slowing down and pulling out completely.

I grab a rag off of the floor, releasing myself onto it instead of on the bed. I feel my heartbeat slow as my body loosens. Adam pulls off the condom, throwing it out and tossing the rag into the hamper.

"Gross," he laughs, touching my cheek and smiling wildly. I roll my eyes, knowing I don't have enough energy to kiss him but going for it anyway. As soon as I reach up, gravity pulls me back down. Adam catches me before I fall, steadying me. I blink tightly.

"I feel dizzy…"

"Wow… Maybe we shouldn't do anything that extreme for a while," Adam says, smiling gently.

I climb gingerly onto the bed, curling into a fetal position and feeling the sticky perspiration on my being. Adam crawls up behind me, spooning me. His hot, sticky, sweaty body molds around mine, adding to the perfection of the moment. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. We pant in syncopation, laughing every so often.

"That was intense…" I whisper. Adam nods.

"I won't put you through that again," he says quietly. I turn my body to look him straight in the eyes.

"But I want to do it again…"

"I hurt you!"

"Yeah, but it was sexy. S&M, Babyboy…"

"No! Not that intense!" he demands.

"I am kidding! Calm down…" I whisper, holding his face and pulling him to me. I kiss him gingerly, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood. His hand rushes to his mouth, touching the cut.

"Tommy!"

"What?"

"You bit me!"

"What?"

"You _bit_ me!"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Tommy!"

"Adam!"

"Fuck you."

"You just did," I say, kissing him again. He can't help but laugh. I continue, "I really did enjoy it…"

"Enough to go again?"

"If you are the one catching this time…"

"No! That shit hurts!"

"Yes, Adam, I know how much it hurts. But it is only getting better if we want it to, Babyboy. I wish this night would never be over… But make up your mind, because I can barely even keep my eyes open right now," I say, blinking tightly. Adam chuckles, kissing my nose.

"There's plenty of time to sleep when we die," Adam scoffs. "If I had my way, we'd _never_ close our eyes," he whispers, slipping his tongue into my mouth.


	38. Mixed Signals

"Wow…" Adam whispers breathlessly. I laugh.

"Was it really that incredible?" I ask.

"I have no apologies…"

"Really now?"

"Such a beautiful release… you inside of me…" I smile and kiss him, pushing my pelvis into his.

"That is why I should be on top more often…" I whisper, tickling underneath his chin. He smiles, shaking his head.

"I _rock_ the top."

"I rocked the _bed_," I contradict. Adam hesitates and I add, "A _lot_."

"Shut up."

I laugh, pulling on his item for half a second, making him jerk slightly and blink a few times in surprise. He laughs, kissing me, slipping his tongue through my teeth. I close my eyes slowly, taking in the taste of him.

"I feel like you are a voodoo doll and my magic stick is one of the pins I push into you," I say, pushing my body against his.

"I am under your _spell_…" he whispers. I chuckle lightly, pulling him closer somehow and kissing him softly. He moans quietly into the kiss, his pelvis digging into mine, making me smile.

"Oh, Tommy…" he says, his voice low and guttural. He slides his finger down my bottom lip, my mouth opening slightly for half a second, then smiling. I move closer to kiss him, pausing to lick his lips lightly before pressing my lips against his. Warmth and pleasure flows through my body, every fiber of my being tingling with every sensation he gives me.

He slides his hands along my chest, kissing my neck and sucking like before. I smile and laugh.

"Adam… not again…"

"Shut up. I can do what I want, Glitterbaby…"

* * *

**Dominic's Point of View**

**July 12th, 12 am.**

I sit in the center of my empty bedroom, my mind wandering. I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly, trying to clear my mind completely of everything. I presume that it is working until I realize that I am thinking of a million things at once.

I think of how I grew right after being born. I think about how fucking creepy my gay-ass dads are. I think about Leila suddenly becoming an adult, like me, and me not being attracted to her at all.

I think about Casey… About what he said. What could he have meant by that? What was I being stupid about? I questioned my dads' actions to him, and he freaked out on me!

'_Feel it in your heart, Nicky,'_ a thought speaks into my head. I am baffled. It isn't my thought. My subconscious, maybe? I don't know…

My eyes snap open, cutting off the thoughts. I see below me, the floor of my empty bedroom. Not just the floor, but the side of my walls, the edges, and then the ceiling. I'm upside down again, sitting cross-legged on the ceiling. I scramble to get down. I succeed for a few seconds, but snap back to the ceiling, injuring my tush. I try to push myself off, but I fail.

"What the FUCK?!" I shout. I hear footsteps along the hallway, and my doorknob turning.

"Nicky!" Adam yells, running over to me and standing directly below me. "How are you doing this?!"

"I don't know!"

"Adam! Come in here!" Tommy yells from Leila's room. Adam smiles awkwardly at me then runs off to see what Tommy wants.

"Oh my god!" he yells.

"What?!" I scream.

"Whoa!" a voice sounds. In that instant, I fall to the floor with a heavy _thump_. I hear a similar noise from Leila's room. I rub the back of my head, crawling off of the floor and walking swiftly to Leila's bedroom.

Casey sits awkwardly in the middle of the floor, chibi-style. He looks up at Adam and Tommy innocently, pausing when his eyes meet mine. His eyes widen for a quarter of a second, regaining his composure just as quickly, but not as innocently. More guiltily than innocently.

"What is going on?" Tommy questions. Both Casey and I shrug. Tommy huffs, walking out of the room.

"Dominic, are you sure you're alright?" Adam asks. I nod sharply once, looking at the floor. He sighs, pulling me forward and kissing my forehead. I give a look of disgust, wiping my forehead off with the back of my hand. Adam rolls his eyes, walking out of the room and following Tommy to the couch. I exit, as well, walking back into my room and finding myself puzzled.

"I gave you a bed!" Tommy yells from the living room. I nod unthinkingly, now knowing why there is a random bed in the corner of my bland bedroom. I jump onto it, face down. It's super soft and comfortable. I smother my face into a black leather pillow, taking in the fresh new scent of it.

I don't hear anyone come in, but suddenly I feel a body pounce on top of me, nuzzling into my neck. I laugh, my face still shoved into the pillow. The person grabs my wrists and lays my hands flat down onto the bed near my head. The person twines their fingers with mine, their palms on the top of my hands. I smile into the pillow, turning my head to the side.

"Casey…" I hear a giggle.

"Hey there." I laugh, tightening my fingers. He nuzzles into my neck again, sending shivers through my body. I tremble slightly as warm lips are pressed gently against my neck. More shivers course through me.

"What are you here for?" I manage to whisper.

"To explain the ceiling thing," he replies, kissing my neck again. Another tremble, another shiver.

"Then explain."

"Like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With me on top of you?" Casey questions. I nod.

"What's the big deal?"

"Your dads just fucked."

"Casey! Gross! Dear god! Don't fucking tell me that! You _know_ I hate what _they_ are! Gah!"

"You are so fucking _stupid_!" Casey yells, kissing my neck once again. Another shiver rolls through me, and another tremble follows. I feel something push against the small of my back.

"What's in between us?" I ask.

"What?"

"I feel something on my back."

"Uh… yeah? That would be me."

"What?"

"You know…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I trail. He sighs.

"My dick. My boner. It's pushing against you." My eyes widen.

"Ohhhhh…" I whisper. I feel a sort of pressure in my own pelvis, feeling trapped. I laugh.

"This must be a common thing for guys, because we both have one right now. Yeah. That's weird. It feels weird." Casey shakes his head slowly, tightening his fingers and kissing my neck again, slower this time.

"Sure," he mumbles into my neck, vibrating the space around it. Of course, another shiver and another tremble run through me.

"Well, anyway, what about the ceiling?" I ask. Casey sighs, climbing off of me and sitting on the bed next to me, cross-legged. I lay on my side, facing him. He rolls his eyes.

"I can send you my thoughts if I concentrate. When I try to send you my thoughts, for some reason both of us hover in the air until we are completely upside down and technically sitting on whatever obstacle was originally above us. For both of us each of the two times, the obstacle was the ceiling.

"I've never tried doing it outside. For one, I'd get some pretty strange looks, and secondly, I don't know if we would just keep floating until we reached outside of the atmosphere or what… But I send you my thoughts when I need to affect your conscience."

"Wait… that voice in the back of my mind is _you_?!"

"Yeah."

"How?!"

"I don't know! But it takes lots of concentration… I can only do it with you, though. I guess there's just something about you… I don't know. I can also read your thoughts when I feel like it. It's sort of like a light switch. I can read them if I metaphorically '_turn the switch on_'."

"Weird…"

Casey and I sit there for a moment, thinking quietly to ourselves. A long while passes before my muscles begin to ache, and I move my hand barely an inch. My fingers touch Casey's and my cheeks heat up rapidly. Casey look down, taking a deep breath and sliding his hand into mine. He interlocks our fingers, squeezing mine tightly for a second. A voice sounds in the living room.

"Casey, you can sleep in the guest room!" Tommy yells. He sighs and looks at me, smiling halfheartedly.

"Night, I guess," he whispers. I smile gently back, hesitating for a second before touching the bottom of his chin and lightly leading him forward. It's a slow movement, because neither of us is quite sure of what we are supposed to do. We breathe in syncopation.

Unthinkingly, almost instinctively and automatically, I turn his head slightly, pressing my lips again his ice-cold cheek. I shiver, a tremble rolling through me. He huffs. I realize he's been holding his breath that entire time.

Casey stands, letting go of my hand and walking to the door. Just before leaving I whisper.

"Casey…" He pauses.

"Yes?" I take a deep breath.

"Will you… come see me later tonight? This will be my first night alone in my room since I was born this morning… and I'm a bit scared…" he smiles lovingly, nodding once. I smile.

"When?"

"Surprise me."


	39. Voodoo Is Unnatural

**July 12th, 3 am**

Staring at the ceiling in the dark, sheets are in a knot, my heart is like a rock. Pictures flashing by inside my head, I'm hanging by a thread, but I'd do it all again. I close my eyes, hearing my bedroom door open and close quietly. I smile as a hand touches my cheek softly.

"Casey…" My eyes open slowly, looking to the left. Casey's bright face smiles back at me warmly, his blue eyes piercing into my brown eyes like a knife, sparkling in the faint glow of the moonlight.

"Hello, Dominic," he whispers, putting his hand down and lifting the covers. He slides underneath them, cuddling into my side. I wrap my arms around him tightly, his heated body warming me up quickly.

"You are so hot," I mumble. He laughs.

"Well, thank you…" I roll my eyes.

"No, I mean you're extremely warm."

"Well, you're _freezing_!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I hadn't noticed…"

"Like I hadn't noticed how hot I am?" he questions, winking. I roll my eyes again, holding onto him tighter. He curls into me, taking a deep breath through his nose. He smiles in the faint moonlight.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Tell me," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know…"

"So?"

"Casey!" I whisper loudly. He laughs quietly.

"It's no big deal. You just… smell amazing…" I laugh lightly, holding onto his chin with my thumb and index finger.

"You're so cute," I mumble, smiling slightly. My smile fades, and both of us stare at one another emotionlessly.

"Th-…thanks…" he mumbles after a while. I hesitate, taking a deep, quiet breath before leaning closer to Casey, not stopping until I feel my body touch his. I feel his body heat radiating off of him, enveloping me in warmth. I pause, closing my eyes. I feel something warm touch my nose. My eyes flutter open, and I'm startled to see Casey closer than ever, the tip of his nose pressed gently against mine. My heart skips a beat, my body metaphorically frozen in place. My breath catches in my throat, and I'm unable to speak.

"Nicky…" he whispers, pushing just slightly more against my nose. I manage to say two syllables.

"Casey?" It comes out in a squeak, barely audible. Casey chuckles gently, his breath lightly brushing my face.

I can't move. It seems as though my entire body is numb to interaction. Like my brain can't process how to move a limb anymore. My body feels empty, useless. I can't bring myself to leave the position I'm in…

I can feel, though. I feel Casey's hand slide underneath the covers, tugging lightly at the hem of my shirt, telling me to come closer. Beckoning me to push just a bit more against him. I feel the familiar pressure in my boxers, and my eyes flutter again. I'm finally able to regain the ability to breathe, but I do so in moderation, testing it first, if you will.

Casey's hand moves carefully, his heated fingertips touching my lower stomach, making me shiver from the temperature contrast. His fingers creep along my stomach, lifting my shirt slightly. The pressure in my boxers continues to grow harder, and my shivers become slight convulsions. Casey's slides his hand up to my chest, pressing his palm against my cool skin.

Every touch gives tiny sparks. Like a tiny needle is being poked against my skin—light enough to where it won't break skin, but forceful enough to make me remember it. Like slight electricity coursing through me.

I breathe consistently, feeling Casey's palm against my chest. His hand rises and falls with my chest, begging me to slide somehow closer. I oblige, pressing the pressure in my boxers closer to the same region of Casey's. I feel his member hardening, and I question silently how this is happening all while I'm still touching noses with Casey calmly as if…

As if it was natural.

My eyes widen in realization. I push Casey away from me, shoving him so roughly that he falls onto the floor. I flip flat on my back, holding my shirt down tightly. I pull the covers up to my eyes, turning to the opposite side of the room so I don't have to face Casey's expression.

"Dominic, what the fuck?!" Casey whispers angrily. I ignore him. He sighs loudly, pausing a moment. I hesitate, not hearing any slightest movements from anywhere. I turn my head, only to be greeted by Casey's gorgeous face.

'_What the fuck?! Did I just call Casey gorgeous?! No. I'm tired and delirious. I need sleep…'_

Casey grabs my jaw with his left hand forcefully, holding me in place. He gets close to my face, about an inch away, stopping. I take a deep breath, my eyes bulging from my skull.

Casey stares into my eyes, contemplating his next move.

"Cas-" I start.

"Shh!" he interrupts. He stares at me for a few moments longer before letting my face go but not yet backing up from where he is hovering. I breathe slowly and calmly, watching his differing expressions. Confusion, hurt, anger, sadness, contemplation, realization, conclusion, smugness. He licks his lips quickly for half a second before taking a deep breath.

We stare at one another for what feels like half an hour but is probably only a few short minutes. Casey takes another deep, steady breath, licking his lips slowly this time.

In the blink of an eye, Casey is on top of me, gripping a chunk of my hair in his left hand, holding tightly and a bit painfully onto my jaw with his right. In an even shorter time, it takes me longer than the action itself to realize what he's doing. My eyes close slowly as I take in every emotion the action gives off. It flows abundantly with sparks and quickened heartbeats. Butterflies flutter throughout my core, tingling my insides.

The action: Casey pressing his lips firmly but softly against mine. My hands slide along his waist line, across his shoulders and to his face. I pull him closer, still, never wanting him to let me go.

It's a simple kiss, but yet to us it is so much more. The heat of his body on mine is like fire and ice, colliding with only two thin layers of cotton separating the mesh of two people becoming one. The pressure in my boxers is pushed against Casey's giving even better feelings than before. His weight pressed onto my body adds to the wonderful feelings.

It takes a partial piece of a second for him to kiss me in this way, and it takes only a portion of the next second for me to realize that what I'm doing is completely wrong and out of place. As much as I enjoy the physical interaction, I can't keep myself from pushing him off of me again. This time, he lands on the edge of my bed. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think back on what just happened, mentally punching myself in the face for allowing it to happen.]

In another half second, he's gone completely, door shut regularly, leaving me all by myself to think.

'_Wow…'_


	40. Restless

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I love all you guys! 3**

I wake up restlessly, having woken up every half hour since Casey left. I feel sticky, perspiration caking onto my body. For the first time since being born, I feel hot. I hear my bedroom door open and close.

"Nicky…" I look up to find my dad, Adam, standing in front of the door. I blink tightly a few times, trying to remain coherent.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning.

"Around eleven… Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Dominic… We have to leave…"

"But…" I pause, not sure how to argue.

"Dominic… I know you're probably scared, but this has to be done… I'm so sorry…" I close my eyes, remembering Casey's actions from earlier. I contemplate telling Adam, but I hesitate, holding myself back.

'_Now isn't the time, Nick,'_ I think. I nod, walking with Adam and separating to enter the bathroom to freshen up. I hear the shower running. The bathroom smells fruity. I smile. _'Leila…'_ I think, shaking my head.

After brushing my teeth and tousling my hair as best as possible, I hear the shower cut off, and I hear Leila step out of the shower. I turn to leave her in privacy, only to be stopped by someone. The person whom I assumed was Leila actually isn't her at all.

"Casey…" I whisper. I look up and down, eyeing his naked body in shock. His expression is slightly baffled and embarrassed. I blush.

"Dominic," he says sharply, sliding past me. His quizzically large item brushes across my arm, making me blush harsher. I take a deep breath, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

The smell of blood and chocolate fills the room, enveloping me in a wave of senses. My mouth waters heavily, my stomach completely empty. Tommy pats a chair next to Leila, who's already fully dressed and ready to go. I sit down beside her, waiting until Tommy is out of sight before I speak.

"Whore." Leila shoots me a deadly glance.

"Homophobe." I snort.

"Oh _wow_! What a comeback! Come up with that all by yourself?" I ask facetiously. She rolls her eyes.

"Neh neh neh neh neh neh neh?" she mumbles, sarcastically, mocking my tone. I roll my eyes, eating what Tommy has set in front of me. When Casey arrives at the table, he sits opposite Leila, his head hanging low. Neither of us speaks nor looks at one another. A tense silence fills the air around us, pushing heavily on both my and Casey's thoughts. I sigh, standing from my chair and walking to my parents' bedroom, not even glancing back.

Adam shuffles through his closet, trying to find something appropriate for me to wear. He laughs, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. I raise an eyebrow.

"You'll need some sort of combat suit for this mission," he says, laughing. I can't help but laugh, too. His smile is undoubtedly contagious. He reaches into his tiny glitter pouch, tossing some glitter onto my body and transforming my drab boxers and t-shirt combination to a nicely fitting leather body suit. The suit looks as though it'd be tight, but it moves and breathes perfectly.

A helmet sits at my feet, which are also covered in leather combat boots. My main body parts are covered in a thicker leather-burlap combo: arms, legs, stomach and chest, thighs, forearms, and groin, all covered in thick leather-burlap. Extra protection.

"How long do I have to wear this?" I ask, pulling on the skin-tight material. Adam doesn't look at me.

"Until the end."

"The end of what?"

"You'll find out later…" I sigh, knowing that's as detailed of a description as I'll ever get from either of my dads.

I walk back out into the kitchen, leaning nonchalantly against a wall, watching Tommy and Leila wash dishes. Casey ghosts beside me soundlessly. I'm not sure of anything appropriate to say, so I just don't speak. I'm not ignoring him. I'm merely staying silent for fear of blurting something stupid. I feel warm fingers slide across my palm, linking with my cool ones.

I don't push Casey away, but I don't welcome him, either. I stay perfectly still, pretending I'm a mannequin. Pretending he isn't really what I know he is. Pretending nothing ever happened. As Tommy walks out of the kitchen, I pull my hand out of Casey's following Tommy into the living room.

I sit cross-legged on the couch beside Tommy, still staying completely silent. Tommy sighs loudly.

"Is everyone ready?" he asks, tossing some glitter at everyone, changing their pajamas into combat suits similar to mine.

"Yeah," Adam mumbles.

"I have equipped Leila's, Adam's, and my suits with crystals, holding in a frigid temperature. It'll keep you from burning up on Mercury." I look to him with a quizzical expression.

"So, I am left to die?!" I ask, throwing my arms out. Tommy doesn't look at me, and no one answers. I cross my arms, feeling betrayed.

"Alrighty then," Adam says, clapping once. "Let's go!"

Tommy uses glitter to create a sort of _spaceship_, more like a hovercraft. It's huge, so it accommodates everyone. Casey sits directly in front of me, watching my movements, no matter how slight. I sigh.

"What?" I ask, annoyed. He shakes his head ever so slightly. I sigh again. "Casey, tell me what the fuck is going on in your mind."

"You already know!" he whispers loudly. I close my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I open them again slowly.

"No shit." Casey laughs lightly, shaking his head again. I hesitate before asking, "I didn't get any sleep last night… Mind if I lay my head in your lap?" Casey half-smiles, scooting over for me.

I slide further down on the floor, resting my head on Casey's lap gingerly. He strokes my hair unthinkingly. It feels amazing. I smile, closing my eyes and drifting quickly into a deep sleep…


	41. My Situation

I barely wake up to a gentle, warm nudge.

"Nicky…" a soft voice whispers. I shift to my other side. I hear a faint chuckle. The voice speaks again, "Nicky…"

Another nudge. I push the hand away. I hear a long sigh, followed by some shuffling fabric. I hear the fabric slide along the floor beside me, a body positioning itself in my way. I keep my eyes closed. I hear another exasperate sigh. A long moment of silence follows.

Suddenly, smoldering lips are pressed gently against mine, most likely in an attempt to wake me carefully. I unthinkingly smile into the kiss, craning my neck closer. A twinkle of laughter slides into the kiss, sending my tummy fluttering. A hand twirls its fingers into my hair, pulling tightly.

My eyes snap open, widening immensely as I scramble a foot away and slam against a wall. Casey stares back at me blankly, standing on his hands and knees in front of me.

"Wow," he whispers. I wipe my mouth off over and over, shuddering involuntarily. I take a deep breath.

"Why…did you do that…?" I ask. Casey laughs.

"Because one, I can, and two, you wouldn't wake up."

"And you had to do _that_ to wake me up?!"

"Yeah. Get up. We're at Mars." I furrow my brows.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just c'mon." I roll my eyes, standing up and walking alongside Casey. We walk outside, catching up with my dads and Leila. Tommy and Adam stand nonchalantly, fingers intertwined.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. Adam turns to look at me.

"Getting makeovers," he says, smiling and winking at me. I raise an eyebrow, looking over to Casey, who's looking down and smiling. Leila squeals, clapping her hands. I roll my eyes, watching Casey freak out with Leila about "makeovers". I sigh, walking with them into a salon.

"How the hell are we breathing here?" I ask. Tommy laughs.

"We are in a particular part of Mars where there is an atmosphere. It is unknown to humans, because it is deep into the core of Mars."

"It is _freezing_!" Casey yells, hugging himself. I walk over to him, pulling him into a gentle hug. He hesitates before wrapping his arms around my waist, holding on tightly.

"Better?" I ask. A pause.

"A little," he whispers, holding on tighter. We stand there for a while. I take in his scent, citrus and chocolate. I smile, squeezing him once tightly before letting go carefully. He smiles and nods as a thank you.

We walk around the salon, Casey and I touching everything unusual. He snaps, motioning someone forward. Before I have time to turn around, I feel strong arms link into mine and whisk me away, also carrying my feet. I struggle in their grasp, straining to get away.

"What the hell is this?!" I scream, thrashing. The arms hold me tighter, taking me to another room in the back of the salon. They open the door with a keycard, setting me down gently in a chair and walking back out, the door sliding shut behind them. There's no doorknob.

'_Shit. How am I supposed to get out of this place?'_

I sigh, slumping in the chair. I hear voices outside the door, muffled into a low hum. A keycard slides into its holder, beeping and opening the door. A tall woman with blue skin and bright yellow hair walks into the room, pressing a button on the wall and revealing all of her salon supplies.

Despite her strange appearance, the woman is strikingly beautiful. Her bright yellow hair is styled to perfection, her sleek black mini-dress flattering her curvaceous figure nicely.

"Are you ready, Dominic?" she asks. I shrug. She nods, walking over to me and touching all over my hair. I twitch and squirm, not enjoying being poked and prodded.

"Dude!"

"Will you please stop moving?" she asks gently. I huff, crossing my arms and sitting still as stone in the chair.

The woman continues to feel through my hair.

"Are you almost done?" I ask impatiently. She sighs.

"Yes, with this part. Your hair texture is perfect. Come with me to the sink." I hop out of the chair, walking over and sitting in another smaller chair, laying my head back into a pearl sink.

As the woman washes my hair softly, I close my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Alexyi."

"Why am I here?"

"Your fathers set up an appointment for all three of you at once. Specialty, sophisticated. What would you like me to do?" I shrug.

"Surprise me."

"Really?!" she squeals. I twitch, her high pitched voice startling me. I nod, feeling her long, black-polished fingernails scrub through my hair. It feels like a massage. Very soothing.

"How old are you?" I ask as she rinses out my hair.

"About your age."

"Sixteen?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah… So… You're a Martian?" I question. She laughs, a light glimmering sound. It's sweet.

"Actually, I'm from Saturn. I'm used to the cold, though it's a bit warm for me." I scoff.

"My dad is from Pluto. You have no _idea_ how hot it is for him! Or me. I've got most of his temperature."

"Sorry…" Alexyi mumbles, wrapping my hair in a towel and directing me back to the original chair. I plop down into it, pulling the towel off and tossing it into a nearby hamper.

"So, why did you choose to live here?" I ask as she combs through my hair gently, getting her shears ready.

"I don't really know. Just wanted a change, I suppose."

"I have a question," I mumble as she snips away at my hair.

"Go for it."

"Have you ever… lost yourself?"

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean, like… have you ever been confused about yourself, and you feel like you're balancing on that tiny string between right and wrong?"

"Ah… yes, I've been there. Maybe not in your exact situation, but close enough, since I am not absolutely positive of what you're going through exactly." I nod, watching damp pieces of hair fall onto the floor below as she cuts.

"What did you do about it?" I ask.

"Well," she starts, "Personally, for my situation, I just tried to go with what my heart was telling me. It took me a while to figure it out, but once I made my choice, I became so happy. I didn't have to hide or pretend or anything. My family didn't judge me, and my life was amazing. Once I finally let go of my fears and insecurities, everything was right."

"What exactly is your situation?" I ask. She smiles. Another keycard slips into the holder, beeping and sliding the door open quietly. Another woman, shorter, with dark orange skin and pitch black hair, equally as beautiful, walks into the room, smiling. She walks over to Alexyi, twining their fingers gently and leaning up to kiss her lightly on the lips. Alexyi looks at me, smiling again.

"This is my love, Maria Tran. She's my situation."


	42. You Make Me Wanna Listen to Music Again

**July 12 ~2pm**

"She's…" I trail.

"My partner," Alexyi says calmly. My eyes widen.

"Ohhh… ew."

"Excuse me?" Maria asks, baffled. I raise an eyebrow. Alexyi speaks.

"Aren't your fathers-"

"Yes, shut up and don't talk about it," I interrupt. Both Alexyi and Maria give me a skeptical expression.

"Well…" Alexyi mumbles, "Close your eyes, drift to sleep if you'd like, and when you wake up, you'll be _perfect_."

"How do I know you won't jack up my hair and make me look like shit because you gay people creep me out?" I ask warily. Alexyi and Maria roll their eyes, exchanging a glance.

"We will ignore that you said that. But you may trust us, Dominic. Do not fret." She smiles.

"My dad says that…" I whisper, smiling. She raises an eyebrow.

"For someone who hates his fathers' lifestyle, you seem to have much respect for them." I shrug.

"They brought me into this world. They can surely take me out. They took out my friend's dads."

"Really?" Maria asks, clearly surprised and frightened. I nod.

"They were evil, though, so they had to be killed. It wasn't like my parents just went on a murder spree." They nod calmly.

"Now I feel better," Alexyi says, laughing. I smile.

"Don't worry, Dominic," Maria assures, "You will look _incredible_ when we are done with you!"

"I'm still not sure…" I whisper.

"Just relax," Alexyi says, smiling at Maria. "You won't be disappointed…"

I close my eyes, hearing the soft hum of singing down the hall.

"What is that?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"Adam." I hesitate.

"Wait… what?"

"Your dad is getting made-up too. He's singing."

"Why?"

"Because he can?"

"He's incredible…" I mumble. Alexyi and Maria laugh.

"Yes, he really is. He wrote the song he's singing. I think he said it was called _'Aftermath'_."

"Is there any way I could be able to hear him better?" I ask, opening my eyes slowly. Alexyi stands in front of me, texting on a cell phone.

"I messaged Alaena. She can increase the volume of his singing by stretching the sound only to you and Adam. Like a personal song just for the two of you." I smile, closing my eyes again.

I listen to Adam's words, the tone of his voice, the perfection of his pitch, and the passion in his singing.

"_Have you lost your way, living in the shadow of the messes that you made? And so it goes, everything inside your circle starts to overflow…"_

I take a deep breath, feeling Alexyi and Maria work their magic on my hair, and also feeling Adam's voice ringing through me. The lyrics seem to be exactly what I'm looking for.

"_Wanna scream out, no more hiding; don't be afraid of what's inside. Wanna tell ya, you'll be alright, in the aftermath! Anytime anybody pulls you down, anytime anybody says you're not allowed, just remember, you are not alone, in the aftermath…"_

The way he screams _aftermath_ sends chills through me. He's fantastic! Like nothing I could ever imagine.

"_Before you break, you have to shed your armour. Take a trip and fall into the glitter."_

I laugh quietly to myself.

'_Of course, he just _had_ to incorporate glitter into the song…'_

I smile, eyes closed, body relaxed, enjoying all of the soothing primping happening on my head. Adam's song fades out and he begins to hum a new tune. This song is much slower. I imagine a classy, jazzy feel for the music. Adam sings lighter, more soulfully. I breathe slowly, studying his words as he sings them. He sings so passionately.

"_Everything falls into place, but, I think I need a little more time… and yeah, I know my life has changed, but, honestly, I don't know if we'll survive… a loaded smile, an empty glass, and one last dance…"_

My thoughts begin to wander to Casey.

'_Everything falls into place…'_ I think. _'Think I need a little more time…'_ I take a deep breath. _'That's _exactly_ what I need right now…'_

Adam starts another song, a bit quicker than the first. The lyrics this time are practically screaming my emotions.

"_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"_

'_What _do_ you want from me, Casey? Or should he be asking _me_ that question…?'_ Adam continues.

"_Just don't give up. I'm working it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up. Need a second to breathe. Just keep comin' around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"_ the lyrics are uncanny.

"_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life…"_

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, tickling my chin. Could these lyrics be meant for me? Or Casey? Or _both_ of us? I question everything about myself in this moment. I'm so confused, and lost, and scared. I can't tell what's real anymore, or, for the most part, what I want to be real.

Some time passes before I realize Adam is in the middle of another song. I focus and listen.

"_I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side, no matter what I say…"_

Adam belts the chorus beautifully.

"…_I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge…"_

I feel another tear slide down my face, but I resist the urge to wipe it away. I listen to Adam's voice calmly, finally drifting out of consciousness, hearing a last crucial line before slipping away…

"_You're the only thing in this world, I wouldn't die without…"_


	43. When Will My Reflection Show?

I wake up to a low purple light. I turn my head to the left, feeling extreme warmth under my head. I look up and see Casey smiling warmly at me. The scent of hairspray and conditioning products hazes the air around me. I sit up slowly, taking in the dark surroundings.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"A waiting room. I asked them to darken it so you could sleep. You've been asleep for a long time," Casey explains.

"I didn't realize… Where is everyone?"

"Your dads are together, waiting for you. Adam is still getting his hair perfected. He wanted everything to be extremely specific."

"Wow… How long have I been out?"

"Well," Casey mumbles, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's about seven-thirty. You went in the room around two."

"Geez," I whisper, reaching my hand up to rub the edge of my eye. Casey grabs my wrist before I touch my face.

"No no no… No you don't…"

"What the hell, Case?" I question, jerking my arms out of his grasp. He rolls his eyes.

"What were you gonna do?" he asks. "I'll do it for you."

"I was going to rub the corner of my eye," I say, annoyed. Casey turns my torso to face him, doing the same with himself. He holds my chin lightly in his left hand, touching his finger nail gingerly to the corner of my eye. I blink rapidly, his finger being close to poking my eye out. He laughs.

"Stop blinking so much!"

"I can't help it!" I laugh. Casey puts his right hand down, still holding onto me with his left. I look straight at him, barely four inches away. He stares deeply into my dark brown eyes, piercing my heart in a gentle glance. My heartbeat quickens, and my breathing becomes unsteady. I begin to tremble because of the contrast with his heated fingertips.

"You look incredible…" he whispers, still staring at me. I blink a few times, looking down and feeling my face getting hot.

"Oh please," I mumble, looking back at Casey. He smiles, perfect brilliant white teeth shine even in this dark room. He lets go of my chin, standing and holding his hand out for me. I take it gingerly, standing alongside him and following him as he leaves the room.

He pulls me through a short hallway by my hand, into a brighter light. I squint my eyes to adjust to the change. He pulls me in front of a large mirror, putting his hands on my shoulders and peering from behind me by putting his head on my right shoulder.

"Told ya," he whispers into my ear.

I stare at the face in the mirror in front of me. The cheeks and nose are slightly red from a previous blush. Both ears are pierced, a tiny hoop at the edge and a stud at the lobe. The hair is cut in multiple layers, pitch black and frosted on the tips. It all slightly falls about three to four inches atop my head, some longer pieces falling into the front of my face just a bit more. An easy and steady haze of glitter adorns the hair as well, window-streamed daylight reflecting the billions of iridescent sparkles all over.

A very, very light layer of lip gloss is applied to the lips for a slight shine. The eyebrows are shaped perfectly, brushed eye shadow used on them to even them out, no doubt.

Then, there are the eyes. Oh, the _eyes_! The deep muddy brown eyes are transformed into a smooth chocolate by the colours surrounding them. Pitch black mascara, beautifully applied, lashes separated unbelievably perfectly, covers the once-unnoticeable lashes. I thin line of black eyeliner lines the rims of the eyes, coming to a perfect cat-eye tip on both ends. Black and grey shadow is smudged underneath the eyeliner, and white eye shadow fading into grey, darker grey, then black, covers the eyelid. Smoothly transitioned, beautifully and incredibly applied, following the cat-eye tip.

The face is unnaturally perfect in every way. Unbelievably perfect. It almost looks like wax…

"Who… who is that?" I mutter. Casey laughs lightly in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"It's _you_, silly…" he whispers, smiling wildly in the mirror beside me. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a few seconds and feeling a tear roll slowly down my cheek. "Oh… Baby, what's wrong? Are you alright? You hate it don't you? I'm so sorry…" Casey frets. I smile slightly, opening my eyes and looking at him in the mirror.

"No… I love it… I just… can't believe… it's _me_…" Another tear falls. "It's beautiful…" I whisper. Casey moves to stand in front of me, blocking my view of myself in the mirror. He holds my chin gingerly in his left hand again, using his right to touch a tissue gently to my face. He dabs the tears away lovingly, smiling slightly. He blinks slowly.

"I don't know why you're crying, silly boy…" he whispers, laughing quietly. I laugh lightly once.

"It's so beautiful…" I repeat, looking down. Casey smiles.

"_YOU'RE_ beautiful," he whispers, tilting my chin up so I will look up. He stares deeply into my now-gorgeous eyes, piercing my soul.

"Thank you," I whisper. He chuckles.

"I shouldn't stare too much, huh? Don't wanna give you more burn scars…" I give a sympathetic look.

"It's not a big deal. It's just pain. I can take it."

"I know…"

I smile, touching Casey's hand on my chin. It's extremely hot, contrasting drastically against my ice-cold skin. He sighs.

"What is it?" I ask. He shakes his head slightly.

"Nothing… I just…" he pauses, looking down. A long time passes before he continues. During that entire pause, I don't realize that he's slowly gotten closer to me until our noses are touching.

"Mm…" I squeak, not sure what to do. I have an idea of what is about to happen, but I can't move. Or speak. Am I still breathing? Oh, who gives a fuck? Not me, obviously.

"I just…" he continues, "… I don't really know… I feel… I don't know… I need to… no… I don't know…" Casey continues to ramble for a few seconds, his face reddening with each word.

My heart beats rapidly in my chest. So rapidly and harshly, I can hear it in my ears and feel it pumping through my body. My stomach flutters with butterflies. My breathing becomes choppy. A strange lump forms in my throat, making breathing that much more difficult. I take a deep breath, glad to finally able to actually breathe and think.

I just now notice that Casey has taken his hand off and down from my face, but he's still holding my hand. I twine my fingers with his, taking his face in my free hand. He looks up innocently. I take another deep breath, not sure why or what I'm doing, but doing it anyway.

I step onto my tip-toes, reaching upward to get closer to Casey's face. My nose touches his again, sliding gently past. Just before our lips meet, a shrill, chirpy voice sounds behind.

"Casey, Tommy wants to show you his new hairdo…" the annoying voice says excitedly. I snap back to my feet in an instant, letting go of Casey completely. He closes his eyes and sighs quietly, walking past me swiftly. I'm left standing awkwardly by myself in front of the giant mirror. I look back up at my reflection again, suddenly disgusted.

'_What the fuck are you?'_ I ask myself. I sigh, pulling my arm back and punching the mirror harshly, cracking the glass in a million different places. Dark red liquid drips from a few of the broken pieces. My hand hurts severely, but I don't even care. I look at my knuckles to see if any glass is stuck, and there doesn't seem to be any, so I don't bother to tend to the cuts all over.

Another tear rolls down my cheek, partially from pain, partially from confusion, partially from anger. My body trembles with rage, and I feel my body heating rapidly. I feel and hear my face cracking, and I look back at the mirror again in horror.

The once-lovely face has now become a horrific monster with purple eyes, rimmed in red blood. Cracks creep along the sides of my face, seeping small amounts of slowly-building blood. My tears are like ink, falling over my cracked cheeks like paint. I close my eyes, feeling a low growl in my throat.

'_Calm, Dominic… Calm…'_ I think, trying to soothe myself.

I open my eyes slowly, seeing the cracks repairing themselves, taking back the blood still caught in the middle. The inked tears are the same, but that's a part of who Leila and I are. We can't change that. They wipe off just as easily and clear tears, though.

The purple eyes fade back to dark brown, the red rims lightening until they are invisible underneath the makeup, probably gone completely. My growling breath returns to its normal slight airy sound. I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts calmly.

'_Why am I like this? Why hasn't Leila or Casey or my dads faces' done this? Why am I… _evil_?'_

I sigh, knowing asking myself or anyone else those questions is completely pointless. No one will ever know what my problem is. I suppose it's something I must learn to live with, like the inky tears. I blink tightly, still trying to calm myself. I hear another woman's voice behind me.

"Nicky, Adam wants to see you."


	44. The Quick Informative Chapter

**July 12th ~ 8 pm**

The woman leads me to the back of the salon, turning into a hallway with many doors and opening hallways conjoined. It's all so confusing. She opens a dark blue-painted wooden door in the very back of the hallway.

"Who are you?" I ask. She turns to look at me.

"My name is Lanie. I'm one of Adam's groomers for the afternoon." I nod. "It took us _forever_ to get the colour just how he wanted it, but we finally satisfied him. He's very sweet."

"Wait… we?" I question. She nods.

"His other groomer is Alaena. She styled, I bleached." My eyes widen.

"_BLEACHED?!_" I yell in shock. Lanie laughs.

"Yes, bleached."

"His pitch black hair? You actually bleached that?" Lanie nods. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Come see for yourself…" she says, directing me forward.

I walk into the room, and more hairspray fills my senses. I hear Adam and Alaena giggling in the corner.

"Oh my god, it's totally perfect!" he squeals, smiling wildly. Alaena claps her hands giddily.

"I'm so glad you like it! It took a lot of effort! But it was all worth it! You look incredible!"

"Thank you!" he shouts, touching gently at his newly bleached hair. I laugh, walking over to him.

"Glam has no season," I say, touching his silvery-white hair.

"My thoughts exactly," Adam agrees.

"So soft…" I mumble. He laughs.

"I know… I love it so much…"

"Me too. But why?"

"You ask why? Why not? Change is good," he says, winking.

"What gave you the inspiration?"

"Leila, actually. She suggested I do something daring and out of place, so I went completely opposite of what I already was."

"Wow…"

I notice his makeup is stunningly gorgeous like mine, but I don't take much time to analyze every aspect of it. He puts a hand on my shoulder, leading me to a full length mirror and standing beside me. He smiles genuinely at me in the mirror, a proud father.

'_How can he be so proud of me when all I've done is disappointed him and Tommy? I'm evil…'_

"You look incredible…" he whispers, touching my cheek. I smile slightly, seeing the faint purple glow between my cheek and his fingertips. It's so magical and fascinating…

"Thank you… You do, too… I didn't know it was humanly possible for me to look like this…" Adam laughs.

"The magnificent wonders of makeup! One of my very best friends. I could show you how to use it sometime."

"That'd be nice," I whisper, watching his facial expressions in the mirror. They fade from happy to lost, lost to confused, confused to disappointed, then from disappointed to an unenthusiastic happy again. I sigh.

"Oh! You should see your dad's hair… It's pretty wild…"

"What do you mean _wild_…?"

"Just… go see for yourself… I can't really put it into proper words myself," Adam says, leading me out the door and into another room next to his. There's a vanilla scent floating in the air in this particular room. I love it.

"Dominic!" Tommy exclaims, walking swiftly to hug me. I awkwardly pat his back, leaning back to look at his eccentric hairstyle.

It's the same styling as before, but shorter and cropped a bit differently. It frames his face better, and it flatters his very well. There's one thing, though, that is completely hard to miss: the colour.

His once dirty-blonde side swept punk rock hairstyle has now been re-dyed to a deep and bright fuchsia. A colour that would be fatal on Barbie actually looks quite nice on my dad. It's an unexpected look, obviously, but it's just as wild as Adam's switcheroo. I suppose they were both looking for an immensely drastic and new change from their usual appearances.

"Dad…" I mumble. He smiles.

"Yes?"

"… I think you just out-gayed yourself." Tommy laughs, flicking my nose. He turns to Adam, twining their fingers together quickly and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Adam smiles, turning both of them to a wide mirror to watch each other and themselves.

I turn slowly, suddenly facing Casey's tall frame. I lift my head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"The pink was my idea, but his groomer's name was Briana…" he says quietly, looking down nervously. I smile, touching his chin to make him look up and blush harshly.

"It's perfect for him. Briana did an amazing job portraying your ideas." Casey smiles, pulling me into a smoldering embrace. The contrast is painful, at first, but eventually evens itself out, soothing the temperatures easily.

Casey lets go of me, looking away awkwardly. I turn back to my dads, speaking to Tommy.

"You have a lot of eyeliner," I whisper. He laughs.

"Yes, that would be accurate. I love makeup." I nod once.

"Noted."

"Well," Adam says while stretching and patting the top of his fluffed hair, "we should get going. Still have a lot longer on our little journey. We used extra fuel to get here on time of appointment, so we need to use less to get to Mercury, even if that means getting there later than expected."

"I am going to change the pressure in the ship so we all will become sleepy and rest heavily for a while. Autopilot will do the rest for us easily. You all have nothing to worry about," Tommy explains.

I look to Casey, who shrugs. I nod sharply once, turning on my heel and walking alongside Casey out of the door and back to the ship.


	45. False Alarm

**Casey's POV**

**~ 9pm**

"I don't wanna sleep!" I complain as we step back into the ship. Dominic sighs, walking behind me.

"Yeah, well, suck it up."

"Rude."

"Get over it."

I laugh.

Everyone files into the ship, sitting in their earlier spots. Leila works on her force field while Dominic's dads sit in front of one another, holding both hands together with one another, giggling and talking about who-knows-what. Dominic sits where he fell asleep, and I follow, sitting cross-legged in front of him, staring at him, watching his expressions. I can tell that he pretends not to care at first, but after a long while, it begins to irritate him.

"Why are you staring at me?!" he whispers anxiously. I smile.

"You look so incredible."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbles, turning to face away from me. I grab his hand, twining his fingers with mine. I close my eyes, imagining a beautiful, busty, blue-eyed blonde holding my hand instead. My imagination somehow comes up with an image of Leila, who is, honestly, very beautiful and quite attractive to me. I half-smile, not too enthusiastic about the image. I shake my head slightly and give up, opening my eyes. Dominic raises a brow.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies, pulling his hand away. I sigh. He envisions a large cushion underneath him, and it appears, comfortable and tangible. I stand and walk over to Leila, sitting in front of her. She smiles wildly as I sit, showing her perfect teeth. I smile back, feeling Dominic's sharp stare digging into my back. I take a deep breath, scooting closer to her.

"How are you?" I ask. She giggles.

"I'm fine… And you?"

"Same," I say quietly, fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of my shirt. She makes a noise.

"Doesn't sound like you're fine," she says, watching me skeptically.

"I am." She raises a brow.

"I don't believe it."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Casey!"

"Leila!" She laughs.

"I love when you say my name…" she whispers. I give a half-hearted smile. She sighs, not satisfied.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't like me, do you?" she questions. I shift my position.

"No, I do. You're really cool."

"I don't mean like that, Casey…" she mumbles. I hesitate, not sure how to continue. She looks down.

"I do really like you, I swear. Sometimes it's just difficult for me to prove it or show it."

"Well, you could kiss me spontaneously. I've never been kissed before so-" she pauses, interrupted by my lips pressing against hers firmly. She pauses a second before her instincts kick in, kissing me back.

The kiss is okay, but not as good as I had hoped. The unexpected and unwanted ones with Dominic have been better than this. I know it's her first time and all, but come on!

I just keep kissing her, letting her have her moment with me. She grabs my hair, pulling me forward. I fall forward, leaning over and on top of her, forcing her down with my weight. I lay on top of her softly, holding up most of my weight on my elbows and knees.

Leila continues to kiss me, completely oblivious to everything around her. I try to force myself to get into this kiss, but it just doesn't quite work as well as I want it to. I am good at pretending, but on the inside, I know it's not real. It never will be. Leila is beautiful, and I would love to be physically attracted to her as to want her passionately, but I just cannot bring myself to think of her in that way or anything close to it, but for the time being, I have to act like she is exactly what I want, and I have to come up with a reason for why I choose her.

But the sad fact is, I can't. I'm still kissing her, and I cannot think of any reason why I actually did it in the first place.

I break off of the kiss, climbing off of Leila and sitting calmly in front of her, fiddling with the loose thread on the hem of my shirt again. Leila smacks my hand, making me jump slightly.

"Stop doing that! It's so annoying!" she whines. I roll my eyes, looking down and drawing random patterns on the floor with my finger. I spell out Dominic's name in italic cursive script, dotting his i's with hearts. I smile, tracing and retracing his name into the floor over and over and over again. Leila sighs loudly and conspicuously, capturing my slight attention.

"What?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, touching my hands with both of hers as though to comfort me.

"What are you doing, babe?" she asks. My eyes widen immediately at her choice of word to use for me instead of my name.

"Just drawing…" she laughs unenthusiastically, pushing my hands flat on the floor, holding them down with hers roughly.

"Stop. It's annoying." I take a deep breath, trying to hold back my insults. I shake my head very slightly, controlling myself and calming my temper. She becomes distracted by something on her suit, taking her eyes and hands off of me. I yawn, suddenly very sleepy. I turn around to see what Dominic is doing, hoping he will allow me to sit with him instead of the terrible idea I had to leave his side to be with Leila.

Dominic is lying on his glittered envisioned cushion, his back facing me. I frown slightly, immensely disappointed. I turn back to Leila, who's giving me another annoyed expression.

"What?!" I question. She takes a deep breath.

"Nothing. Go over there."

"Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She shakes her head.

"It's not like I haven't realized it the entire time."

"Realized what?" I ask. She snorts.

"You and Dominic."

"What about us?"

"Wow."

"What?!"

"Shh! He's sleeping!"

"Whatever!"

"Dude. I already know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing. Just go over there. I'm going to sleep. Night. Or day. Or whatever the hell it is right now." I nod, standing up and walking over to where Dominic lies. I look behind me, seeing Leila curling up into a corner, not facing us, and drifting into a light sleep.

I pause behind Dominic, sitting behind him on the cushion. I look around to Adam and Tommy, who are already fast asleep. I sigh, lying down and taking a deep breath.

I get into a comfortable position, sliding up behind Dominic and molding my body to his. We fit perfectly, like pieces to a puzzle. I smile, pushing more against him, feeling him stir. I chuckle quietly, laying my arm across his waist lightly. I feel his hand near his stomach.

I pull his hand to mine and twine my fingers with his, perfectly content in this one moment. I push against him again, feeling him stir and make a slight moan. I smile widely, pushing against him a lot. He turns in his sleep, facing me, our noses touching. My heart pounds heavily and my face burns with a deep blush. I hadn't expected this to happen.

I close my eyes, calm my nerves for a second, and then reopen my eyes, having a mini heart attack when I see Dominic's dark brown eyes stare back at me quizzically. I stop breathing for a few seconds, frozen in fear and embarrassment. I imagine him shoving me harshly off of the cushion like he did the bed.

"Casey," he says simply.

"Nicky," I reply, just as shortly. He chuckles quietly, loosening my fears just a bit. He sighs, breathing cool air over my heated face, making me smile. He smiles back just as warmly, loosening me even more.

"What are you doing?" he asks calmly. I shrug, honestly not sure why I'm doing this as well as why I kissed Leila.

"I kissed Leila."

'_Why the fuck did you just say that, Case? Nicky doesn't care! What the fuck is wrong with you? That was totally just… what the fuck?!'_

Dominic laughs, touching my cheek gently.

"I know."

"You do?" Dominic nods.

"But you don't like her." I shrug, not sure of that, either. I open my mouth to say something when I'm cut off… by Nicky's frosted lips crushed against my scalding hot ones. The action surprises me but makes me happy. Or, at least, that's what my pelvis is telling me.

Nicky twines his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer, cooling me off while I heat him up. He ravages me, roughly and forcefully, but I don't mind one little bit. He takes total control, and I love it.

I break off of the kiss to look at him, but it's not him. The person in front of me isn't even a person at all. The creature I see has cracked pale skin. Blood seeps through the cracks, and there are many, many cracks for the blood to seep through. The purple eyes are rimmed with red blood, puffed with rage. Light streams from the mouth of the creature, blinding me severely. I am thrown back by the sheer intensity of it all.

My eyes snap open rapidly, showing the ceiling of the space craft Adam and Tommy fashioned for us all. I look around, seeing Adam and Tommy snuggled in their section of the ship, Leila against a wall, and Dominic on his glittered cushion, all alone, so content. I'm in the middle of the ship, by myself, sweating. I touch my limbs and my face, making sure all of me is still intact. I sigh, realizing all I just experienced was just a horrific nightmare.

'_It would've been fine if Nicky hadn't turned into some freaky alien thing…'_ I think, rubbing my eyes. I look over to him again, feeling my longing expression showing immensely.

I sigh again, knowing any attempt to get him to be attracted to me is and always will be completely and totally useless. I should give up, but I cannot. I can't bring myself to let him go any time soon.

'_I _have _to keep trying. I am _not_ going down without a fight!'_ I think. I close my eyes, rubbing them once more before turning on my side, feeling the cool floor of the ship underneath my cheek.

I lie there a while, taking in the entire nightmare.

'_That was a little unfair… I can't believe I dreamt something that vicious… wow… that's not very fair…'_

I laugh at my uncooperation with something I can't change.

I open my eyes, turning to the other side and cooling off that side of my face as well as the first. It feels good. Soothing and chilled…

'_Like Dominic…'_

Okay, I seriously need to stop doing that… Whatever.

I turn back on my back, back to each of my sides, flop onto my stomach, and then go back to my back, not quite positive of how to put myself in a comfortable position. I eventually give up and take the huge risk by attempting to lie on the glittered envisioned cushion that Dominic created.


	46. RESPECT

**July 13th, 9 am.**

It's dark in the ship when I wake up, everyone likely still asleep. I begin to turn over, but something is blocking my way. Something hot. I hesitate.

"…Casey?" I whisper. I feel the object behind me stir gently, something else draped over my waist moving as well.

As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I see the shape of an arm and hand across my torso, limped lightly on my side. I twine my fingers with his, smiling gently. I feel the object stir again, breathing down my neck. I shiver.

"Nicky…" he whispers. I smile, turning my entire body slowly to face him. "What are you doing?"

"What I am assuming you would want me to do. It's obvious you want me to face you or something. Am I right?"

"Maybe…" he whispers. I laugh, pressing myself against him gingerly, slowly adding pressure at the same time. He laughs, pressing with the same amount of force against me.

"Well, maybe I wanna do _this_," I say, grabbing onto his 'item' through his pants through his pants. He jolts slightly once, shocked and unprepared, trying to hold down his feelings. His eyes are wide and I can sense his blush. I smile, feeling his body tense up.

"M…maybe I like that…" he stutters. I laugh at his nervousness.

"Hadn't expected that, huh?" I ask. He shakes his head rapidly. I smile, letting him go and touching his chest. I slide my cool hands underneath his shirt, making him shiver.

"You're… freezing…"

"You're heating me up pretty quickly, huh?"

"Just a little…" he mumbles. I laugh, ripping his shirt clean off of his body. His perfect and flawless body leaves me in silent awe.

I lean forward to kiss his chest, my frosted lips burning over his fiery body. He shudders, touching my face lifting my chin up. I lean upward and touch my nose to his. He opens his mouth slightly, watching mine anxiously. I laugh, extending my tongue and lightly tracing along his lips. He shudders again, pulling me closer. I close my eyes, leaning forward to kiss him gently…

* * *

I bolt upward, looking around me.

'_FUCK!'_ I yell mentally. _'Another fucking dream! Gah!'_

I sigh loudly, standing and going to freshen up in the bathroom.

"Should've known," I mumble. "I'm wearing a fucking combat suit, not clothes. What the hell…"

* * *

I hear banging on the bathroom door while in my shower.

"Casey! Hurry up! I need to shower!" Leila yells. I sigh, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. I wrap it tightly around my waist and grab my new clothes off the counter, opening the bathroom door and nearly getting sucker-punched by Leila.

"Dude!" I yell, ducking at the last second.

"Sorry! I was trying to knock again and you opened the door!" she screams, sliding past me without a second glance.

'_She's clearly angry…'_

I look around for a place to change clothes, and sigh. The whole ship is one big piece. No rooms besides the bathroom. We all sleep on the floor, and there's no privacy if you aren't in the bathroom itself. I walk up to Adam and Tommy in hopes of getting privacy with glitter.

"Is there any way you guys can make some sort of cover for me to change clothes?" I ask quietly. Adam laughs.

"I'll just make a small section of the ship your personal bedroom, how about that?" he asks. I nod, smiling. He and Tommy toss out handfuls of glitter, creating small walls.

"They're sound-proof," Tommy explains, "which means even if you yell, we can't hear it."

"Cool," I reply, stepping inside. I close the sliding door, dropping my towel and clothes carelessly on the floor below me and sitting cross-legged on the tiny black bed they graciously provided me with. I put my hands over my face in late exhaustion, my elbows holding me up by resting on my legs. I hear the door slide open and shut quietly, someone locking it behind themselves.

I look up to find Dominic watching me warily, not sure how to respond or react to my current appearance.

"Dominic, what are you doing in here?" I ask, not sure how to respond or react, either.

"Adam and Tommy said you were in here…"

"Yes, but why are _you_ in here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know… Do you want to leave?"

"I don't know."

Dominic and I watch each other for a few seconds, studying each other's expressions, wondering of one another's thoughts. I sigh, sliding off of the bed and picking up the spare clothing, setting it on the bed. I pull out of the pile a grey v-neck t-shirt and jeans.

"I thought we were all supposed to wear combat suits or whatever," Dominic questions. I laugh, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"We aren't even close to arriving to Mercury, yet. We don't need to wear suits for a while."

"Then why am I wearing one?"

"How the hell should I know?" I reply, laughing again and pulling on the rest of my clothing. Dominic grabs at the suit anxiously.

"HOW THE _FUCK_ AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS SHIT OFF?!" he screams. I roll my eyes and walk up to him, touching his chin to make him look up. He stares into my eyes innocently, the makeup from yesterday faded and slightly smudged. I smile, reaching around him and feeling on the material on his back until I find what I'm looking for.

"A hidden latch on the back of your suit opens a tiny 'door', if you will, that, when opened, shows a small white button. Press the button, and the entire suit falls off of your body."

"That doesn't seem very safe," he whispers. I laugh lightly, still trying to find the latch.

"It's in case there's an emergency malfunction or something. I don't really know," I say.

"How did you know about it?" he asks. I hesitate.

"I found it on my suit when I tried to take a shower this morning. It was an accidental find, obviously."

"How do I get the suit back on?" he asks. I pause.

"Ya know… I never thought of that…" Dominic laughs.

"I suppose we'll have to get my dads to give us new ones."

"Fair enough," I say, smiling. I finally feel the latch, pulling it and pressing the white button. There's a low hiss, a click, and three beeps. Dominic's suit then falls off in pieces, exposing his nude body freely. His face begins to redden, him looking down slowly.

I look away, handing him a white v-neck and black skinny jeans. He takes them gingerly, pausing a moment.

"Uhm…" he whispers, hesitating. After a few seconds it occurs to me. I blush, handing him a pair of underwear. He takes it quietly, turning away from me. I hear shuffling of fabric for a few seconds, and then it stops. Dominic faces me again, clearing his throat. I look back at him and smile. He raises an eyebrow, looking at himself.

"Nothing…" I mumble. "You look…" I hesitate. He and I have already covered how he feels. He isn't like me… He's obviously straight and trying to cope with every male around him being different. I try to reword my compliment to where it isn't strange to hear. "Fine. You look fine." I say, nodding. He nods once, walking over to the bed and lying across it lazily.

"I'm bored," he says exasperatively. I laugh, lying next to him, but upside down. Our heads are even, but our bodies are going opposite directions. I sigh, staring at the ceiling of the ship.

"Me too, bro… Me. Too." I sigh. Dominic laughs, turning his head to look at me. I turn my head and look at him, smiling. He smiles back genuinely, then blushes, looking away.

"So… now we've both seen each other naked…" he says nervously. I laugh, raising my arms up and crossing them behind my head.

"Yeah, well… I'm not shy. I'd walk around naked if I could. Clothes are so overrated," I say, smirking.

"Wow. You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you still love me, right?"

"Ha-ha, yes," Dominic says, smiling. His smile fades as he realizes what he has accidentally said. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, saving his embarrassment.

"Yeah, everyone loves me. I'm just that awesome." I stare at the ceiling with the same expression, pretending that his comment meant nothing to me. He adds loosely a few words.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I open my mouth in a smile.

"How rude!" I say, turning over and punching him in the arm. He grabs onto his arm and opens his mouth in an 'O'.

"You just _struck_ me!"

"Awh, you gonna cry about it?"

"Maybe… Or maybe I'm just gonna kick your ass!" Dominic slams into me, knocking me onto the floor. He attempts to pin me down, pushing onto my chest like an amateur. I laugh, grabbing onto his shoulders and flipping him over. He lands below me with an '_oof_'.

"That wasn't very smart, Nicky… The weak point for pinning is all in the shoulders, not the chest."

"Maybe I wasn't trying to pin you down," he replies, grabbing onto my waist and heaving me off of him. He climbs on top of and over the bed, crawling to the other side and crouching. I roll my eyes and walk around the bed. My brows furrow when I don't see him on the other side. I raise an eyebrow, checking the other side of the bed again.

I feel something cool wrap around my ankle. I look down to see a pale arm extended from underneath the bed, the pale hand attached to my leg. It takes half a second for me to realize it's Dominic and another second for him to yank me down and make me fall to the floor.

I land with a thud, hitting my head on the floor heavily. I'm dizzy for a moment before Dominic crawls warily out from under the bed and jumps on top of me. I laugh, letting him hold me down easily.

Dominic sits on my pelvis, his hands pushing roughly down onto my shoulders. He leans over slightly, looking me directly in the eyes. We stare at one another for a few moments, neither of us sure of what to say. A very, very long moment passes before Dominic speaks.

"I don't know how I just did all of that. I'm really tired right now…" His voice is slightly raspy from sleep, very enticing. I watch his facial expressions carefully, trying to interpret what the hell he might be thinking. He sighs before speaking again. "I'm sleepy, and that bed looks really comfortable… I'm not trying to be weird or anything, I'm just still freshly tired…" I smile.

"A boy's sleepy voice is seriously the sexiest shit ever," I whisper, staring into his immensely deep beautiful brown eyes. He hesitates a second before shifting his weight backward.

"Uhm… okay then… that's… wow… uh… not sure how to respond to that…" he stutters. I laugh, closing my eyes and leaning my head back onto the floor lightly. I feel Dominic stir on top of me, his cool body touching different parts of my heated body.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," I say, opening my eyes and gasping in surprise. Dominic is leaning close to me, smirking. He's about half a foot away from my face, his deep, seductive, dark brown eyes luring me forward mercilessly, as usual.

"I feel fine, Castrounus," he replies, putting a strange emphasis on my full first name. I feel my cheeks redden, a blush clearly prominent through my cheeks. Dominic laughs, about to shift backward again. Before he can, I grab onto his face with my hands, pulling his face to mine. His icy-cold lips burn in contrast against my smoldering, fiery lips.

Dominic doesn't seem to be fighting it this time, which surprises me. I break off of the kiss, looking back at him skeptically, sure this is another unrealistic dream… or nightmare…

Dominic's expressions are dazed and confused, shocked and unsure. Very, very unsure…

I touch his face gently, and he doesn't move. He doesn't flinch or cower or scramble away. He stays there, perfectly still and calm.

"This has to be a dream…" I whisper. He continues to stare at me innocently, his eyes hopeful for something I could never give him.

"It's not a dream," he replies, "But it's not something I want to happen again." I sigh, taking my hand off of his cheek and resting it on my chest. He raises an eyebrow.

"It's not fair," I mumble. He sighs.

"Yeah, well, that's life," he says calmly, smiling half-heartedly.

"Whatever," I mumble, stirring underneath him to try to make him move. He doesn't. I raise a brow in confusion.

"I'll do something for you, because I'm nice, and because you look like you need it, but don't look too much into this, okay?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Nick?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He grabs my face in his hands, pulling me to him to quickly it takes me a second to realize that he isn't kissing me, but merely touching his lips very barely to mine, as if teasing me. He smiles, and I feel it.

A half-second movement shocks me and sends electric shocks through my body, lighting up my entire being. The movement? He licks my bottom and top lips so lightly, so barely, that I can almost not feel it, but I do, and it kills me inside. He leaves me with many feelings and emotions, my pained expression confusing him more than myself.

My mouth hangs open moronically as he climbs off of me, lounging across my bed and shoving his face in a pillow. I stand up slowly, taking a deep breath through my nose and gingerly touching my lips with my fingers. I smile, happy to know he at least values my friendship to a point of sacrifice.

I curl up beside him on the bed, hoping he isn't freaked out. He lifts his head from the pillow, raising an eyebrow in question. I laugh.

"I know you aren't… ya know… but could you cuddle with me? Pretend I'm a girl or something…" I manage to whisper. He laughs, touching my chin with his index finger, drawing me toward him.

"Why…?" he asks seductively, smirking.

"I just wanna be held…" I mumble, looking down. He chuckles quietly, pulling me by my shirt and wrapping his arms around me. I smile, cuddling into his cool chest, our temperatures evening out perfectly. "Thank you…"

"Yeah, whatever. Like I said, don't read too much into this."

I roll my eyes and smile, knowing we might actual have a real friendship, now, and he might be respectful of my lifestyle. I imagine kissing him in many different ways, many different places… I know that it's perverted, but right now, I couldn't care less, because I think I'm…

I'm in love with Dominic Glambert…


	47. Sex Is A Wonderful Distraction

"Adam…" Tommy whispers, waking me up gently with a nudge and a kiss. I halfway open one of my eyes, looking at him with a sour expression. He laughs, kissing me again and sitting cross-legged in front of me. I close my eye again, still lying on the floor. Tommy sighs harshly.

"What the fuck do you want, Bro?" I ask, my tone showing clearly how annoyed I am at his waking me.

"I am not your bro, I am your boyfriend. I wanna talk to you." I take a deep breath, letting it out for a long time before opening both of my eyes and sitting up slowly, still sleep-deprived.

"What."

"Do not '_what_' me," he retorts, snapping his fingers in the air. I roll my eyes, rubbing my face in exhaustion.

"Okay," is all I reply.

"Adaaaaaammmmmm!" Tommy drags out my name. I huff.

"What?!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you being mean…?"

"Because I'm tired!"

"Do not yell at me!" Tommy shouts. He looks around at Leila, who's looking at both of us like we're mental.

"Sorry," I whisper. He sighs, slouching.

"No, I am sorry, baby… It is just… I am confused…" Tommy says softly.

"About what?" I ask.

"Dominic…"

"What about him?"

"He is… actually opening up to Casey…"

"Yeah… And… this is bad?" I ask, raising a brow. Tommy smiles slightly.

"No, it is good…It just does not make sense."

"How come?" I ask. Tommy looks around, seeing that only Leila is visible, and at a reasonable distance. Casey's makeshift bedroom isn't too far off, either. Tommy pulls out large handfuls of glitter, tossing it all around us to give us a makeshift bedroom, as well. I smile.

"Okay, now-"

"Oh, Tommy, what's this for…?" I ask seductively, attempting to smolder him with my eyes. He smiles, gingerly cupping my chin in his hand and touching my nose to his.

"Nothing we will be doing any time soon, babe," he says, letting my face go. I purse my lips in deeper annoyance, lounging across the dull bed and shoving my face into a pillow. Tommy lies beside me nuzzling his face into my neck. I laugh, feeling his cool body against mine.

"What?" I ask, looking over at him and winking.

"Nothing… Just hold me…" he whispers. I chuckle lightly, turning on my side and tugging lightly at his shirt. I pull him into a warm embrace, wrapping my arms around him protectively.

"So… what's all this about Casey and Nick?" I ask quietly a few moments later. Tommy sighs.

"I do not know, really…Dominic has been acting strangely since Casey appeared…" I laugh.

"Casey only appeared a few _hours_ after Nicky was _BORN_, Tommy!"

"Well, yeah, but I am being serious… Dominic was violent and angry and resentful toward his own fathers!"

"Well, we knew this was gonna be how he was, Tommy… I thought you were prepared for it."

"No, I am, I am coping with it, but what I am trying to say is that when Casey came into the picture, Dominic acted as if his volatile emotions were turned off, and his squishy side came out," Tommy explains, trying to talk with his hands. I raise a brow.

"His squishy side?"

"You know what I mean. His soft side. The side of him that even we have seen a few short times. Times with which was spent with Casey."

"Tom… What are you saying…?" I mumble, letting him out of my hold and sitting upward. He takes a deep breath, pausing a moment before releasing it and looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Did not you ever wonder that maybe Dominic likes Casey?" he asks. The question catches me off guard. I look at the wall, not sure what to think. Tommy sits quietly, waiting for his answer.

"No, not really. I just figured Dominic was more partial to Casey because he isn't like us…" I trail. Tommy nods.

"That is true… But I saw Casey and Nicky holding hands once… It confused me…" I laugh.

"Yeah, I asked Casey about that. He said he likes to mess with Dominic and freak him out, pretending he's gay. And Dominic didn't get affected when Casey did it because he's used to Casey acting all weird," I explain. Tommy laughs, his sullen expression lifting.

"I suppose I never assumed they were playing around… But Nicky would actually _joke_ about that? I thought he might be too homophobic to even pretend…" I smile, touching Tommy's cheek and kissing him gently.

"Don't worry about it, Glitterbaby. So what if our son doesn't accept the way we believe? We won't have to worry about him much longer…"

"Adam!" he screams,

"Tommy! You need to GET THE FUCK OVER IT! There's no changing the fact that DOMINIC IS GOING TO _DIE!_"

"Stop saying that!" Tommy yells, covering his ears tightly with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old! Suck it up and deal with it! It's not going away, Tommy!"

"I am not listening to you, Adam! Stop talking to me!"

"Of course you're going to just blow this off and not think about it until it happens! That's why it took us so long to track down Sauli and Ryan! You let them get Leila! How could you _do_ that?!"

"I did no such thing!" Tommy yells, removing his hands from his ears and opening his eyes with a murderous glare. "I was completely defenseless! You did not have the strength and power that I had, and I could not do anything else but try to protect you both, which I am sorry to say, I failed at!" Tommy's face begins to redden.

"Yeah, kind of like how you failed as a father, because our only son hates both of us, and it's because of you! You're the first person he saw! He saw YOU go to kiss ME! _You_ are the one who acted more like a prancing and emotionally clingy bitchy faggot!"

Tommy hesitates, his mouth hanging open.

"You son of a bitch…"

"Oh, yeah, because I'm SO offended by THAT," I say sarcastically.

A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Why… why would you use that word? It hurt when Dominic said it… You did not like how it felt… Why would you throw it at me?"

"Because he's just as much of a bastard as you are," I mumble, glaring at him heavily.

Then, he pounces, shoving himself into me and knocking me down onto the bed. He crouches over me precariously, shifting his weight every so often. "Do _NOT_ say that about Dominic!"

"What are you gonna do about it?!" I scream.

"I WILL _NOT_ HESITATE TO _KILL_ YOU ADAM GLAMBERT! I WILL PROTECT THOSE I LOVE MOST! AND IF YOU ARE AGAINST ME, YOU WILL BE DEAD IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!"

"Try me," I whisper, smirking. He bares his teeth, preparing to strike. I don't flinch anywhere. He watches me cautiously, his expression lightening. I laugh sharply once. "You don't have it in you."

He regains his composure, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah…" he whispers.

"Tommy… I'm sorry… It's just that… we both know what happens in the end… You and I don't wanna face the facts, but we have to eventually… I know it's tough, but you gotta at least try, babe…"

Tommy weakly punches at my chest, failing to release his anger and pain and god knows how ever other many emotions.

"But he is my _son_…" he whispers. Another tear creeps slowly along his cheek, tainting his perfect face.

"He's my son, too, love…" I whisper, fiddling with the hem of Tommy's t-shirt. "I know this is painful, and I know you don't really have any way to release all of those emotions…" I trail. He watches me carefully, sitting on my pelvis gently and touching my chest.

"Adam…" he whispers.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you… It was way out of line… It just kind of came out…"

"It is okay…"

"No, it's not… How can I fix this in any way possible?"

"Well… I like fucking…" he whispers. I laugh, and he begins laughing, too. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me gingerly. He finally cracks, and the tears flow endlessly down his angelic face.

"Don't cry, Glitterbaby…" I whisper, holding him gently. He cries into my t-shirt, pulling upward at the bottom hem and lifting the shirt swiftly over my head. He pulls off his own shirt, lying back on top of me.

He wipes the tears off of his face quickly, twisting his fingers through my silver hair thoroughly.

"Adam… I _need_ this…" Tommy whispers, shoving his tongue between my teeth roughly but smoothly at the same time. My body begins to ache for the feel of him, to touch him and be touched by him. I'm soaked to the bone. I feel like I'm a sinking stone.

I slowly remove his shorts and boxers, still continuing to kiss him passionately and heavily. He somehow manages to do the same to me, sliding his hands all along my body. I shudder at his cool touch.

We don't even bother climbing underneath the covers. The only thing we worry about for a portion of a second is locking the door to the makeshift room, which we do, but then go straight back to the bed.

After a quick prep, Tommy lies helplessly below me. I enter him as gently as I can manage, his pained expressions with a tight face covered in fresh tears killing me inside. I sigh, pushing slightly further. He winces in pain, trying to take it like a man. I sigh heavily in defeat, pushing into him a lot more than I probably should all at once.

He opens his mouth to make a noise, but it's cut off by my lips pressed against his. I kiss him harshly, ravaging him, both of us practically suffocating. We could asphyxiate, but I kind of like the pain. I don't know about Tommy, though. I assume he doesn't…

I push for the last time, finally as far as I can go. His face is streaked with tears, making me emotional, myself. I kiss him sweetly, now, touching his chest and face gingerly.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome…"

"I love you…"

I push in and out of him, feeling all the sadness and anger and pain overflowing in me, as well. I start crying, kissing him to cover the inner screams. I hold him weakly in my arms.

I say only six words before heading into hours and hours of wordless and exhausting bliss, unbeknownst to the three teens among us.

"I love you so much, Tommy…"


	48. A Walk to Remember

**July 13th, 10 pm.**

"When are we gonna be there?" Dominic asks, "All I do is sleep. I don't even think time exists anymore!"

"Dominic, calm your tits. It shouldn't be much longer," Adam says, rolling his eyes. I laugh, Dominic staring me down murderously.

"Shut. Up. Casey."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You just did."

"Well that didn't count."

"Oh, but it did."

"In what world?"

"My world."

"Your world doesn't matter. It's technically smaller than mine."

"Mine is Earth!"

"No, yours is Pluto."

"And Earth."

"Mine is Earth and Mercury, which is bigger than Pluto. Suck my dick."

"Uh…" I burst into laughter.

"Okay, probably shouldn't be saying that to any of you."

"Yeah…" Dominic trails.

"So anyway…" I mumble, walking around him. "You really haven't been sleeping all that much. It just feels like it."

"Then how come the time went from when I fell asleep in your little room thingy at like 11:00 am to when I woke up like twenty minutes ago?"

"Because you actually were more subconscious rather than unconscious."

"…What?" I laugh.

"When you're asleep, you're unconscious. When you are seemingly asleep but more like passed out, which is subconscious, you can still faintly hear everything, like a patient in a coma. Are you tired?"

"Yes, actually…"

"That's why. The coma-like state is quite energy-sucking."

"And how do you know all of this?"  
"Cause I'm smart, and you are stupid."

"Wow."

"M hm…"

"Well, whatever… I just wanna hurry up and get there… Since I have like no clue what I'm supposed to do when we _do_ get there."

"Don't worry about it," Adam says quietly. Dominic rolls his eyes and shrugs, walking slowly to my makeshift bedroom. I follow shortly after, closing the door behind me. I turn to Dominic, who's lounging on the side of the bed, his torso and up actually bent over and rested on the top of the bed, but his lower half still standing.

I smirk, locking the door quietly and walking over to the bed. Dominic is laying face down, his palms out flat beside his head.

'_Déjà vu,'_ I think.

I creep up behind him as quietly as possible, positioning myself properly. I gingerly press my pelvis to his tush, lying over him gently and slowly, twining my fingers with his on the bed.

He chuckles lowly, obviously used to my silly antics. He turns his head sideways, pursing his lips to keep from smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"I can feel your boner," he whispers, bursting into laughter.

"Oh god!" I scream, letting go of his hands and scrambling away from him hastily. He continues laughing, sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed.

"What's wrong, Case? You embarrassed?"

"Uhm… I- Well… You- Me- We-…" I stutter. He laughs, shaking his head at me. He winks.

"You are really stupid." I nod. He rolls his eyes. I smile half-heartedly, walking back to the bed and sitting beside him calmly. He puts his hand on my leg gently. My eyes widen.

"Uh…" I mumble.

"Casey, do you know what's so important about us going to Mercury? No one will tell me, and everyone seems a bit down about it…"

"Yes, I know…"

"So can you tell me?"

"Well, I'm sure I _can_…"

"Casey!"

"No, I can't tell you!"

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" he whines. I roll my eyes, removing his hand from my leg. He raises an eyebrow.

"Because I am just not supposed to. No one is going to tell you, so stop asking," I say.

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair!"

"Asshole…"

"What else is new?"

Dominic and I sit in silence for a long time before speaking.

"I'm actually really tired…" he whispers.

"Then sleep."

"But this is the only available bed… And god knows what happened in my parents' room…" I laugh.

"You can sleep in here."

"No, cause you sleep here."

"I'll survive."

"We could share the bed. It's big enough."

"You would actually do that? With _me_?"

"Well, yeah. You're like a brother to me, now." Dominic smiles lovingly. I sigh, smiling back, but not as enthusiastically.

"Alrighty, then… But what about Leila?"

"She can fend for herself."

"Well that's a little harsh…"

"Yeah, well, that life is harsh."

I roll my eyes and nudge him with my elbow. He half-smiles, climbing underneath the covers of the bland bed. I hesitate a second before climbing in, too, not sure how I should sleep.

"So… I guess it'll be back-to-back?" I ask, looking over at Dominic. He raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How we sleep. Back-to-back?"

"Uh… I don't care. Sleep how you want."

"I figured you'd be kind of weirded out if we accidentally ended up laying the same direction," I mumble. He laughs.

"As long as you don't try to make a move on me, I think I'll be okay." I smile, knowing it's fairly safe to assume that he isn't frazzled by my touchy actions anymore.

"No promises," I say, winking. He rolls his eyes. I add, "What if I accidentally cuddle you in my sleep?"

"Well, then I will probably gently push you off so I don't wake you up. I'm not just gonna smack you with a frying pan and set you on fire."

"Okay, good, because I'm allergic to dishware but the fire wouldn't affect me," I reply.

"True, true…"

Dominic and I lie on our backs for a while, not talking but just looking at the ceiling in perfect silence. Words don't need to be exchanged between us for us to know that we respect one another.

After some time, I feel a slight stir and steady breathing from Dominic. He's fallen asleep! Cute. I carefully turn to my right side, seeing Dominic lying on his right side, too. I roll my eyes and keep to myself, staying respectable.

* * *

**July 14th, 4 am.**

I wake up hot and sticky, the tiny makeshift bedroom having absolutely no ventilation. I breathe in heavy, stuffy air. I drag myself out of the bed and open the door to the room a few inches, feeling the cool breeze of the ship attack my face. I see Adam and Tommy have cracked their door open, too.

'_I'm naturally a billion degrees and I'm partially descended from Mercury. How is this actually affecting me?!'_

I decide to leave the room for a few minutes and walk around the ship to cool off. I step out of the makeshift room, the cold floors of the ship evening out the temperature of my feet.

I walk around the large ship, sliding my hand along the walls as I walk, cool metal soothing my sweaty body. I take deep and dizzying breaths, taking in as much breathable air as I can.

I walk around the ship about five times before becoming newly fatigued. I try to hold out but give in, walking swiftly back to the bland makeshift bedroom. The air is still thick, so I open the door a bit more and separate the fluffy-thick top comforter from the thin white sheets underneath it so it isn't as hot as before the next time I wake up.

I climb into the bed and curl back up onto my left side, the bed and pillow now cool and soothing. I smile, closing my eyes and attempting to go back to sleep. A few seconds later I feel a stir behind me—Dominic moving. He seems to have turned from his right side all the way over to his left, just now have been suddenly disturbed by my unbeknownst arrival back to bed.

He yawns, moving the bed more by most likely stretching. He turns, probably checking the time, and lets out a long sigh. I pretend to be sound asleep, though. He taps my shoulder twice, but I don't move.

"Casey…" he whispers. "Dude, are you awake?"

I keep quiet, wondering what he could possibly want to speak with me about at this early of an hour. He whispers again, slightly louder this time.

"Casey!" He pauses. He taps me again and sighs, knowing he won't be getting any type of response from me at this time. He shuffles in the covers a bit more, obviously not as hot as I was earlier. I wonder about how that could be, but then I remember that he is _freezing_, so he probably doesn't feel any different than room temperature. I roll my eyes.

Dominic shuffles under the covers, his entire body sliding. I feel a hand touch my waist, and my eyes snap open from fright. The hand slides over my waist and rests lightly over my torso, a body following soon after. The first body part I feel is a bit hard, touching my tush. I hold down a laugh, knowing what body part that is a section of on Dominic's beautiful body.

Next, he curves himself around me, upper body first. Slowly, he lines up his body with mine as best as he can (with his height being shorter and whatnot). He nuzzles his nose into my back, touching my stomach with his loose—now controlled—hand and pulling me to him. I smile, waiting for more.

His lower body doesn't reach as slowly as the upper, but it's just as smooth. His left leg fits into the curvature of mine, but his right leg lounges playfully across mine. I smile, trying so hard not to laugh at this. He takes a deep breath, perhaps taking in my scent? I don't know what I smell like.

I continue smiling at the current situation, which (however, Dominic does take his right leg off and curves it like the left) changes not too long from when it first began. I squirm involuntarily, startling Dominic. I raise a brow and smirk, wondering what else I could do. I twist myself out of his arm, suddenly facing him instead of being spooned by him. I keep my eyes closed, though.

I feel Dominic's nose touch mine, and I force myself not to smile, as I'm supposed to be completely asleep right now. I feel his cool breath on my mouth, teasing me. He must have gotten up and freshened up for a second when I left, because he smells minty fresh right now. A smile hints at the corner of my mouth, but I hold it back as best as I can manage.

I feel a slight electric shock as Dominic inches closer to me (or at least I think I feel him getting closer since the air around me gets cooler every few seconds). I feel his frosted lips getting so close to my burning ones, but never touching. I finally feel the coolness move, and he kisses my nose gingerly. I sigh lightly so that he isn't aware of the fact that I'm actually awake.

He turns gently in front of me, now facing the same direction as me. I smirk, reaching out and pulling him to me swiftly. He freaks out for a second but then understands.

He doesn't fight it or anything or the sort. In fact, I think one could say he sort of welcomes it, because his hand covers mine on his waist. I curve my body around his, finally getting to be the one who spoons someone else. He still doesn't argue. I smile, knowing he's probably thinking about a strong, independent girl who's holding him tight at the moment.

Oh, how I wish I were a girl…


	49. This Chapter Is Extremely Short, Okay?

**July 14th, 8 am.**

I am woken by Dominic stirring gently in my arms. I open my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light from the partially open doorway. I smile, seeing that my arms are still wrapped around Dominic. I pull him to me tightly, as if hugging him from behind. He slips his hand into mine, fingers twining smoothly. My eyes widen, and I smile nervously.

'_He's awake?!'_ I think.

He curls back into me, my pelvis pushing against him painfully on its own. I try to suppress it, but it's not easy. He takes a deep breath, squeezing my hand once for a few seconds before letting go and moving away from me. I frown, closing my eyes so he thinks I squeezed him while being asleep. I turn over so he can't see my face, and I smile widely.

'_I slept with _Dominic_ last night! And held him! To my _BODY_!'_

I take a deep breath, calming myself. A few minutes later I pretend to have just woken up, stretching melodramatically and looking all around me. Dominic walks into the room just as I turn to look over. He smiles.

"Morning," he says gently, walking over to me and handing me a mug. I take it and smile.

'_Coffee…'_

I sit up on the bed and sit cross-legged, sipping the beverage carefully. Dominic sits beside me, sipping his own. I sigh, feeling the stickiness still clung to my thin t-shirt from earlier. I grimace, putting the mug down gently onto the table beside the bed. I slide my t-shirt over my head and toss it on the floor, reaching over to pick my mug back up. Dominic's eyes are wide.

"What?" I ask, looking over at him. He just stares at my chest like there's a huge tarantula on me and he is too stunned to move. I look down, seeing that there's nothing on me. I look back over at Dominic, raising my eyebrows. He opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind, looking away. I roll my eyes, sipping my drink.

"So… Did you sleep well last night?" he asks, looking into his cup. I smile slightly, taking a short sip before speaking.

"I guess so. Woke up way early and got hot so I took a walk around out of the room. A while later I came back, and then I fell straight back to sleep," I explain, lying at the end.

"You went straight to sleep?" he asks. I nod. "So… you don't remember anything except waking up this morning?"

"No… Why?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"Oh, I don't know," he lies. "I woke up, too, and you were gone, but I did some stuff and went back to sleep. I was just wondering if you thought anything…" he trails. I raise a brow.

"Anything…?" I question. He opens his mouth to speak, but Adam pokes his head in the doorway, smiling half-heartedly.

"Welcome to your home-planet, Casey."


	50. Murderous Mercureans Fight Back

We step out into the open atmosphere, taking in all of our surroundings. I look over at Dominic, who's standing straight, looking up and around in awe, eyes bugged out of his head, mouth gaping open like a moron. I laugh, kicking a rock on the ground. I sigh.

"This is so beautiful, Casey…" he whispers. I look up, watching him curiously. He's closed his mouth, but his eyes are still filled with immense wonderment. He falls gently to his knees, touching the ground below us. He moves the dirt around, grabbing a handful of it and rubbing it between his hands. I roll my eyes, watching his childish delight.

"It's just dirt," I mumble.

"It's pretty dirt," he says, laughing. I smile, crouching down beside him. He looks at me for a second, then at the dirt in his hand. He looks back to me, then at the dirt. Me, dirt, me, dirt. I hesitate a second before realizing, but I don't move fast enough. Dominic throws the handful of dirt straight into my face, laughing as he jumps up and backs away quickly. I sigh, grabbing my own handful.

I wipe the dirt off of my face, running after Dominic and trying to get close enough to him. He runs swiftly away, much faster than me. I give up, letting the dirt fall to ground. I dust my hands off onto my shorts, looking around me. It really is gorgeous.

The dark sky, the deep red, thin dirt. I take a deep breath, smelling vanilla. I look behind me, seeing Adam walking up. He puts a hand on my shoulder, tossing a small handful of glitter on my head. In half a second a new suit is covering my body to replace the old one. I sigh, touching the material.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"It's alright, Casey… We're all a bit frazzled. Tommy and I know what happens in the end, and we really hate it…"

"How can you deal with that?"

"How can you?" Adam asks. I open my mouth to reply but hesitate, thinking about my answer. I look down, kicking another random rock. I sigh again, looking back up at Adam.

"I can't…" I mumble.

"You'll get through this, Casey… I know you and Dominic are like brothers, though it's only been a short time… You're both teenagers, so you've both bonded easily. But, when all of this is over, you can talk with Leila, and if you need to vent or anything, all of us are here for you."

"I'm not gonna cry or anything," I lie, "I just don't know what I'm going to do when it's over. I'll have nothing _to_ do. I haven't' been with you all long, but the time I have spent with you all, I've spent it talking to Dominic and making jokes with him, and making fun of him." Adam laughs.

"Well, you can make fun of Tommy and me, instead."

"Dominic already does that…" Adam rolls his eyes, patting my back.

"Go find him and talk to him. He doesn't know what's going to happen, so you should probably spend as much time with him as you can. You're practically his best friend." I smile and nod, walking away slowly and looking around for Dominic, who seems to be hiding from me.

"Nicky!" I yell. He pokes his frosted head out from behind a giant rock, a deer-in-headlights expression on his face. I roll my eyes, smiling and walking over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I found this little lizard thing," he says, handing me a small red gecko.

"What if it's poisonous?" I ask, touching it gently.

"Then we die." I look at him quizzically. He looks back with a blank expression. I shrug, petting the gecko again.

"I see you got a new suit," I say, putting the gecko back on the rock and walking off. Dominic follows.

"M hm. I still hate it."

"What if I told you that you were gonna wear it until you die?" I ask, smirking.

"I would kill myself right now."

"What if you died soon?"

"It'd be great cause I wouldn't have to wear this fucking thing anymore…" I take a deep breath.

"You wouldn't miss me?" I ask, pouting like a five-year-old.

"Ha-ha, Casey, this is hypothetical. You don't have to worry!" I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

* * *

**SOME OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND LANIE! LOVE HER SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME DO THIS! 3 If any of you readers has an Instagram, go follow her glamlanie**

**Thanks! (:**

"Tommy…" Adam whispers.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"I thought we were supposed to fight them…"

"We are…" I say, looking around warily. We are in what resembles a shopping mall, but all around us are Mercureans. Tall, flawless, extremely tan creatures. Adam's eyes are bugging out of his head. "Adam, it is alright…"

"They're freakishly tall, like you used to be before you changed for me… But they're… really dark…"

"Plutonians are very pale, some of us almost translucent. Obviously, since Mercury is such a heavy distance away, they would be the opposite of pale."

"If Mercury is right beside the sun, how are we not bursting into flames?" I laugh, taking Adam's hand.

"I am freezing, you know that… My temperature alone is protecting those within a certain range of distance from me. Everyone that has come along with us in this journey is close enough to be protected by my atmosphere. The further away they get, the warmer they become. Casey does not have to stay with us, though," I explain. Adam nods slowly, letting it all sink in.

"But… these people are… civil…" Adam mumbles. I sigh.

"They will not be for much longer once they see that Dominic is the child of the Plutonian Protector…"

"I thought that there were supposed to be Plutonians here to help us, though," Adam mentions.

"There are. Look around you, Adam. There are probably more Plutonians in this small shopping center than there are Mercureans."

Adam looks around carefully, slowly noticing the scattered Plutonians, their pale skin making them nearly invisible in the pristine building.

"Wow… They seem unnoticeable…"

"That is what they try to achieve. Some Plutonians enjoy life here, on the outskirts, of course. They choose to be subtle and unknown, either living alone or with one roommate. We are very solitary creatures."

"Weird… But… would they have guns?" Adam asks. I smile.

"Yes, because they know what to prepare for. They are purposefully here to fight. They know what time it is becoming, and they are ready."

"Are we ready?"

"I suppose we will just have to find out…"

I turn around and see Dominic and Casey talking quietly to one another. I sigh, running across the long hallway stretch to the end of the whole mall. Adam runs after me, trying to stay in my range of cool air. I turn back to see Leila forming a force field around herself, holding in cool air, and Dominic freaking out, slowly heating up. A tear falls down my cheek.

"Tommy, wait!" Dominic yells, running after me. Casey runs ahead of him, stopping and knocking Dominic down. Dominic screams as Casey's fiery temperature scorches his skin on his home planet.

I see the red burn mark on Dominic's neck, and I take deep breaths to hold in the pain. Adam catches up to me, seeing all that I see. Leila backs up slowly, walking carefully toward us with her force field intact. Dominic begins to heat up quicker, and I can see a few Plutonians and Mercureans, little by little, begin to stand and realize what's going on.

"It's him!" a woman yells, lunging for Dominic. At the last second Casey stands in her way, pushing her across the mall. She lands into the centerpiece of the entire building, an enormous fountain. The decorative brick and stone crack and crumble under the pressure of Casey's strength. Dominic begins to tremble, falling to the floor.

I run over to Dominic, checking out all the space around him. I feel the glares of Mercureans like daggers along my back. The pressure builds in the atmosphere heavily.

The shade of Dominic's eyes fade to purple, the edges of the skin around his eyes rimmed with as a puffy red. Cracks slide slowly through his face like breaking glass, and blood seeps through those cracks, staining his pale face. Inked tears run down his cheeks like oil, though they wipe off like coloured water.

"Tommy!" Adam yells, tossing a samurai sword my way.

"What the hell, Adam?! Is this not what we used to get Leila and Dominic out of those things they were born in?"

"Yeah, so? Weaponry, Tommy!"

"Leila could hurt herself!" I retort. Leila walks by holding a massive gun, smirking smugly.

"I think I'll be fine, Dad," she says sarcastically, walking off. I look around to see Casey fretting over Dominic, calmly watching around warily to defend Dominic from oncoming attackers. I yell Casey's name, tossing him a handheld knife (which is in a case of course). Dominic writhes on the floor, burning from the inside out, but I'm forced to ignore him.

'_I cannot believe I'm leaving my son without something to defend himself…'_

I sigh, bracing myself.

At first it's only one, but then, every few seconds, the group becomes braver. People slowly stand around us at a defensive stance. Dominic writhes slightly, Casey as his defense. Leila and Adam are back to back, me in front of them. We prepare for bloodshed.

I see a group of about ten Mercureans all huddled in a corner beside the fountain, their eyes murderously glaring at my son. They exchange glances between themselves and me, thinking multiple things that no one could ever be able to tell. They seem to take a unison breath before breaking out into a sporadic run toward Dominic and Casey. As the few come up, Casey runs after three of them, slicing anything he can reach.

I see an arm and a head fly a few feet away, blood already sprayed across Casey's body. The Mercureans run to Dominic, who is still tingling with internal fire. I run to him, slicing anyone who comes up as a threat. The most I can manage is cutting off a nearby limb or slicing someone's stomach. Anything I cut, Adam comes up behind to finish off. Leila's gun goes off, killing Mercureans like it's nothing. I try to drown that sound out and tend to Dominic, cooling him off by being around him and using my frigid body as a shield.

I see the Plutonians come up and attack, and this worries me. I notice about half of the Mercureans fade from tan to pale, becoming what they really are, Plutonians. My eyes widen as I see about 70% of the population of the large mall is actually my kind. I slide my sword into its pocket attached to my pants.

"Adam, they are Plutonians!"

"What do we do?!" Adam yells.

"_KILL THEM ALL!_"

"But they're your family or whatever!"

"I do not care, Adam! They are trying to kill my son!" I scream. Dominic becomes somewhat coherent.

"WHAT?! I'm gonna _die_?!" he yells. Casey slices another Mercureans' head off, scrambling to get back to Dominic.

"Nicky, baby, it's okay… Just don't think about it!"

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Just shut the fuck up, Dominic!" Casey yells. Dominic shuts up immediately, his eyes wide. Casey leans down and kisses his forehead, turning around and stabbing a Plutonian in the chest, making me cringe.


	51. Chokehold Kiss

The war rages on, leaving Dominic helpless in the center of it all. Plutonians and Mercureans are slashing one another, blood pooling everywhere you look. Males and females fight mercilessly, no one giving up any time soon. I look to the left and right, considering an extremely dangerous decision.

I run to one of the food counters, grabbing a package of cherries from the fridge. I run back to Adam, covering him weakly with my body.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"There is a reason that I would not let you touch me when you had cherries on you," I say calmly as all the people around me are being murdered.

"Which is…?"

"For some reason, cherries have a strange reaction with the Protector. Like, it is extremely dangerous… I do not want you to get hurt, love…"

"I'll be alright, Glitterbaby… Just do what you need to…"

I nod, standing and shoving half the package of cherries into my mouth. I chew them slowly, not particularly liking the taste of them. I feel my body heating rapidly, which worries me, though I know what happens. Dominic screams into the sky from the distance, feeling the aftereffects of what I've done.

White hot light, like lava, courses through my body, transferring quickly into Dominic. I scream in unison with him, tears falling down my cheeks at the immense pain. Our screams morph into fierce growls, me becoming my naturally murderous self, teeth baring wide. Dominic doesn't have the teeth, but he is still snarling like a ferocious monster… like me…

Dominic's face cracks and bleeds even more, the liquid fire from me cooking him from the inside-out. Inky tears fall down his face like satin, though they leave a waterline. I feel the heat in my body subsiding, knowing it's only increasing steadily in Dominic.

The white hot light shines from his open mouth and eyes, becoming more powerful with each passing second. I feel the heat leaving my body and radiating from Dominic severely. After a few more seconds, the fire leaves me and is fully boiling within my son. I scream at how reckless I just was, killing my own child. The tears burn on my face. I look to Adam for help, or maybe a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but I find nothing at all.

The light and fire from Dominic explodes away from him, wiping out over half of the Plutonians. A Mercurean becomes apparently quite angry with Dominic, tossing a silver dagger his way. Casey pushes him out of the way just in time for the dagger to slip past their heads and stick halfway into the wall.

Casey spots a nearby knife and picks it up, aiming for half a second before chucking it straight at the Mercurean, piercing him directly in his forehead. He drops to his knees, falling forward and piercing the knife through his head further, killing him. Casey winces, turning back to Dominic.

A Plutonian shouts in the distance somehow, his voice ringing over all of the mayhem.

"Nina! Mia! Now's your chance!" out of the shadows comes a pair of twins, females. Plutonians… They both have long brown wavy hair, cascading past the backs of their knees like a waterfall. Their pale skin and red lips make them look that much more dangerous. Their facial features are dark, shadowed.

They're holding up massive guns, fully loaded. One of the two points her gun toward Casey and Dominic, preparing to strike. My eyes widen, but I have no time to rescue them.

She fires her gun, missing Dominic's head by a fraction of an inch. It slips past him, hitting the wall where the dagger landed and exploding. I cringe at the thought of it exploding against Dominic.

"Nina! What the fuck! You missed!" yells the other twin, obviously named Mia. She shoots a glance toward me, and I look away quickly, focusing my gaze on Adam. I look back to Mia, who's smirking viciously. My gaze shifts back to Adam as I realize her next plan. Nina watches her warily, poised to run.

Mia holds up her gun, aiming for Adam. Suddenly, everything seems to fall back into slow motion. I feel myself running to Adam to help him, but I'm not fast enough. A body jumps in my way, crossing Adam. I see the bullet pierce Dominic's heart straight through before I have time to breathe.

All of the fighting and shouting around me is drowned out. I can't hear anything. My senses are numb and dull, my breath stopped. I look down at the beautiful boy that is my son and cry. I cry so hard that my tears run out.

Leila is distracted for a portion of a second. This short time frame gives a Plutonian plenty of time to slice into her back maliciously. She screams in pain, falling to the floor. I run to them, stabbing the Plutonian in the chest with my sword. I help Leila hobble back to where everyone is sitting.

Dominic has fallen into Adam's lap. He strokes his hair gently, leaning over him and sobbing onto his suit. He lifts his head to scream into the open air, the pain enveloping him entirely. I fall to my knees heavily, taking in all of what has just happened.

The noise around filters back into my senses, but it's fading. Everyone has stopped fighting, seeing that the threat is now gone. Bodies cover the floor in so many places, you can barely walk.

Casey wipes his eyes, yanking the dagger from out of the wall and running to Mia. He grasps her by her long hair, pulling her downward with pain before shoving the dagger into her chest without hesitation or regret. He twists the dagger, causing her even more pain before her final breaths. She falls to her knees, her sister running up behind her to catch her.

Casey walks away silently back to Dominic, Adam, and me. Leila catches up soon, blood covering every inch of her body. Adam continues to fret over Dominic, his lifeless body falling limp and heavy in his weak arms. I hold up Dominic's head in my lap, running my fingers gingerly through his black hair.

Everyone around us is quiet, attempting to be somewhat respectful. The only things anyone can really hear are Adam's cries of pain and despair. He kisses Dominic's forehead and cheeks, holding him sadly.

"Nicky, you can't die!" Casey shouts, touching Dominic's face and holding onto his hand. "You can't!"

Leila's a sobbing mess, being held gently by me. I rock her back and forth slowly, trying to calm her down. Nothing but sorrow fills the air around us. I stand, helping Leila up and prying Casey away from Dominic. I try to talk to Adam, but he refuses to leave Dominic.

"Just… just go… I'll find a way home…"

"But you will die, Adam! The heat is too much!" I whisper loudly.

"I'll hang around some Plutonians. Just don't worry about me. Leave me be…" he says. I sigh.

"I will take Casey and Leila back home and come back, okay?"

"No. You all go home. I'm staying… Don't come back. If it's been longer than a week, come find me. I'll probably be dead, too."

"Adam! No!" I crouch down in front of him and Dominic quietly, lifting Adam's chin gingerly. "Do not _EVER_ say something like that… _I LOVE YOU, ADAM MITCHEL GLAMBERT_."

"I love you…" he whispers weakly. I sigh, taking his face carefully in my hands and pressing my lips against his. This kiss is sad and passionate, full of thousands of emotions. I slide my tongue into his mouth slightly, but he pushes me away. I look at him desperately.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's just… why?" he asks back. I press my lips against his once more, slipping my tongue between his teeth and practically choking him. I feel as though I'm sucking on his face, which is probably what it looks like from everyone else's perspective. I ignore the mental image and continue kissing him.

He doesn't fight me this time, but welcomes me, holding onto my chin with one of his hands. He soon brings his own tongue into the kiss, fighting me. I break off of the kiss for air, returning with a chokehold.

I finally release him, having sucked his face off for a few brief minutes. I sigh, standing once again and joining Casey and Leila. We wave goodbye, and I blow a kiss. Adam just looks down and takes slow, deep breaths. I hang my head low as we walk away back to the pod.


	52. Vitromna and the League

As I hold Dominic weakly in my arms, I think of how this all would have ended if he survived. Would we have lost? Would someone else have been killed? I don't think I could go on if Tommy were the one who died. I squeeze my eyes shut, cutting the image from my mind.

My eyes are no doubt red and puffy, my face pale from emotions. My verbal words are lost and jumbled in my mind, my thoughts becoming incoherent. I feel a hand touching my shoulder and startling me.

"What the hell?!" I shout, flinching harshly and looking behind me. I'm surprised I managed to say those three words in order.

"It's alright," a soft voice says. A female. I relax.

"Why?" I ask. She sighs, taking my hand in hers. She pulls me away from Dominic, but I force myself to fall back down, taking Dominic's hand instead.

"You need to come with me Adam…"

"I'm not leaving Nicky!" I shout. Everyone around me watches warily, wondering what I'll do next.

"Trust me, Adam. I have information you'll want to hear." The woman snaps her fingers, and four extremely muscular men appear form the shadows. They're holding up a sort of bed with handles for carrying something. They carefully lift Dominic's lifeless body from the floor and place him on the bed, covering his pale white face with a thin sheet.

"Where are you taking him?" I ask. The woman reaches for my hand again, pulling me back up on my feet.

"To a protective chamber. Do not worry, my dear. Your son will be safewith them. They are called the League. Come with me."

"But I want to be with him…"

"You will be soon, but for now, please come with me." I follow her warily, looking at the ground as she directs me through multiple hallways.

We finally arrive to some small office-like room, a very long way from the battle sight.

"You all were fighting a long time, she says calmly.

"How? It felt like minutes."

"Oh, no, it was much longer. It's been several hours."

"Geez… Who are you?"

"My name is Vitromna, but you may call me Tori. I'm the guardian of Mercury."

"So… you're basically like in the same position as Taomalia?"

"More or less, but he protects his planet by way of war when necessary. If our planet plans for war, I overlook the situation, but I do not fight. I appoint our fighters like recruiting an army, but I only watch. If our side loses, I tend to the fallen. Our side won this battle, but your side has the fallen one who the whole battle was focused around, so we are tending to his business first."

"I see…" Tori smiles.

"I must ask something of you, Adam," Tori says calmly. I raise a brow as she continues. "I noticed how protective one of your boys was over Dominic."

"Casey? He's not my son. His fathers are dead, so we took him in as family, but he isn't biologically ours."

"He seems to care very much for Dominic."

"They're practically brothers."

"I respect your statement, Adam, but I think there's much more to their situation than that…"

"Oh, no, I don't think so. Dominic was a bit of a homophobic, and Casey's already told me he doesn't like Nicky like that."

"Oh, Adam… have you ever considered that maybe both of them are lying to you?" Tori asks. I ponder her words momentarily before responding.

"But Dominic is supposed to like girls," I question myself. Tori smiles, putting her hand gently over mine.

"Adam… your son is special. He's different than the others. The others had the ability to give a female a child, but the child would have killed her in birth. That factor is what makes the Protector's child so lethally angry. Dominic likes males, not females. His anger springs from his knowledge of his true purpose.

"His thinking is that he likes males, but he thinks he isn't supposed to, and that's what makes him mad. If he and Casey actually were to have a child, neither of them truly gives live birth, so neither of them will be killed."

"What are you saying…?" I ask hesitantly, thinking slowly, my heart filling with liquid hope.

"Dominic should have lived," Tori says, smiling gently. I watch her eyes sparkle, hope rising in her own heart. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, continuing her words.

"I want him to live again for you," she says, pausing. I smile hopefully, my actions becoming fidgety. "But I can't…" My head hangs low. I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "Unless a sacrifice is given." My ears perk up.

"Sacrifice?"

"Of pure love."

"What must I do, Tori?"

"Many things, dear. Many things. Come forth," she says, directing me again through a series of hallways.

We arrive in a dark, damp room, like a basement. She closes the door, leaving me alone and lightly frightened. The four large men from earlier file into the room, presenting Dominic. I run up to them, but some sort of magic wall pushes me away. Tears streak down my face, burning with salt.

"Don't touch him," one of the men says, his voice hauntingly low.

"He's my son!" I shout. The man looks at me with soft eyes.

"Yes, but we have bigger plans for you and him. In due time, Adam, your luck will reverse. Karma takes its toll when needed the most."

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while," another man says. A quote from The Princess Bride. A third man speaks.

"Quiet the mind, and the soul will speak."

"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live," the fourth man says quietly, his face looking straightforward, expressionless. His quote sinks in the most in my mind.

"Dominic died for me…" I whisper. They all nod in unison. I smile slightly, realizing Dominic's love for me was just hidden deep down, but it was there, along with his somewhat amount of respect. "What are these sacrifices that I have to make, and what will happen when they're completed?"

"You mean _if_ they are completed," one of the men says. I sigh and look down. Another one speaks.

"Your reward will be of your body and spirit, your love and your admiration." I raise a brow.

"Will I have another child?" I ask, confused as to what the large man professed. They all shake their heads.

"In a way, yes. In a way, no," they say in unison. I take a long, deep sigh, deciding to give up on deciphering their cryptic messages. Their faces remain blankly expressionless, their tones all exactly the same, monotonous. I watch them curiously, seeing if their faces change any whatsoever, but they remain motionless, like statues, or British guards.

I look at Dominic guiltily.

'_Why did you die for me, Nicky…?'_


	53. Tattoo

Leaning over Dominic's frigid body, I rock back and forth slightly on the balls of my feet. I'm frightened. The outcome of these events is not certain, and it terrifies me vigorously. I stare at my son hopelessly, seeing how any and all life in him is absent completely. I cry.

"Adam…" Tori whispers, touching my cheek and sliding my thin shirt over my head, exposing my chest. "It's time…"

"Why am I shirtless now?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that, Adam. C'mon."

"How much am I going to have to do?" I ask. Tori chuckles lightly.

"You really won't be doing much. Only one sacrifice is needed, but it's one that will leave scars and immense pain and much more. Are you sure you actually want to go through with this?" I nod.

"Dominic is my life. Of course, along with the rest of my family, but ya know… I love him. He was made from me. He's a part of me. I only had him for a short time, but I still wanted to have him for a long time, despite his attitude. I'm not used to being a father, and of course I'm not going to be the best father for the time being, but I'm for damn sure going to try my hardest."

"You are amazing…"

I take a deep breath and step into what looks to be an electric chair. The League of men straps me in by my wrists, ankles, forehead, and stomach. My eyes widen when light flashes across a large silver blade. I try to move slightly, but the straps restrain me. They're too tight, because they're already starting to give me tiny scrapes and cuts.

"This hurts…" I mumble. Tori frowns.

"I know, dearest, but it must be done. Are you ready?" I nod, taking deep breaths until I become a bit woozy. I become queasy, seeing the blade coming toward me, being carried by one of the large men.

"This will not be quick, human," he says, smirking. I blink a few times in shock and fear, looking to Tori for help. She shrugs.

The four men crowd around me, but Tori stays beside a wall calmly, hovering and watching over Dominic maternally. A tear rolls down my cheek as I begin to take the last trial, blood sacrifice, with as much pride, courage, bravery, and love as I can force into the action. I smile weakly.

The first thing I feel is the icy metal against my left forearm. After this, time seems to slow down. I look over to see the large blade slowly piercing my skin, tracing a thin line along my forearm. Slowly, the blood creeps up to the surface of my skin, flowing freely. The cool knife cuts deeper, exposing more skin and blood. But something puzzles me.

I continue watching the metal carve into my arm. I expect to feel horrendously intense pain, but I feel nothing. Not even a slight tickle. It baffles me. The knife is still pressing into my forearm little by little, but there is no pain whatsoever. I feel everything like air and the metal's cold surface against my skin, but it doesn't hurt at all.

One of the four large men takes a small vial, capturing in it some blood that creeps along my arm. I'm still confused as to why this doesn't hurt, but I focus more on where they're taking the vial. They release the blade from my arm, smirking as they walk away. They give the vial to Tori, and she walks over to Dominic, but first she looks to me.

"Adam… Where is your glitter?" she asks.

"My pocket," I mumble, squirming. She nods, and the League crowds around me stalkerishly, loosening all of my restraints. I relax, still feeling no pain, but seeing the ghastly wound created on my arm. The League takes the glitter from my belt loop, handing it to Tori. She nods in gratitude, taking the pouch gingerly. She halfheartedly smiles.

"I hate to say this, but the glitter will not heal your wound…"

"It didn't even hurt… Why was that?"

"Your bravery was an act of pure love and true sacrifice. If it weren't you would be screaming in agony. This proves that you truly love your son enough to sacrifice and possibly give your life for his, and for that, he shall." My eyes widen.

Tori takes the knife used on my arm and slices a line into Dominic's left forearm, same as me. I run up to them, pushing her away, but he's already been cut by the blade.

"Tori!"

"Look!" she exclaims, surprisingly calm. She pours my small vial of blood into his arm. She takes the knife and unbuttons his shirt, slicing through his chest just above his heart. I flinch but hold myself back reluctantly.

Tori takes a small handful of the glitter from the pouch, sprinkling it into and over Dominic's chest wound. I watch in fear and anxiety as the glitter absorbs into the wound, closing it and leaving nearly no scar behind.

I just then realize that I've not been breathing since she sliced Dominic's chest, and I gasp roughly for air. In the same second I do, so does Dominic, like a reaction from me passed through to him.

Tears flow across my face softly, accumulating quickly. Dominic coughs and gasps for air, grasping the edges of the bed and looking over to me and smiling weakly. I smile back as he holds onto his arms out to me. I pull him off of the bed and stand him on his feet, looking down at him slightly. He begins to tear up, slamming into me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I hesitate before wrapping my arms protectively around him, too.

We hug tightly, knuckles white from our enclosed fists. Dominic sobs into my chest. His inky tears slide down my chest, tickling my skin. I smile and kiss his head lovingly. He looks back at me pitifully.

"What happened?" he asks. "I remember jumping in front of you, but that's all…" I smile.

"You died…" I whisper. His eyes widen fearfully.

"What…?" he whispers. I nod. "How?"

"When you jumped, you were shot. That's _why_ you jumped. To save me… It was brave…" Dominic begins crying again, his tears staining his cheeks more. I pull him into a hug.

"Don't cry, babe… I love you," I whisper, crying myself.

"I know I was a jackass before, but I just… I was in denial of myself… I'm so sorry…" Dominic says, his voice breaking. I move back and look into his dark brown eyes and smile.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're alive now." I hold him closely again, holding his head against my chest and wrapping my other arm around his waist, keeping him attached to me. "Don't ever scare me like that again…" He holds onto my waist tightly.

"I love you," he says gently. My breath catches in my throat. I smile weakly, my lips trembling.

"I… love you, too…" I whisper. I then realize that my bloody arm is leaking onto his shirt, but his isn't bleeding at all. I hold up his arm, gasping as my eyes fixate into the strange sight before me. I touch it gingerly in awe and confusion. Tori laughs lightly from in the corner of the room.

"What?" I ask. She smiles.

"Dominic now has what Taomalia has. It's not exactly the same, but the same principles apply, minus the whole Protector and offspring idea," she explains. I look to Dominic's forearm again. He raises an eyebrow and looks at his own arm in confusion.

"It's…beautiful…" he marvels, touching the intricate tattoo present on his left wrist. Tori pulls me aside and holds my head close, whispering into my ear.

"It moves just as Taomalia's, but its reason is slightly different. Once he finds that reason, it's your responsibility to keep watch over him, for he will be frightened and confused. I am sure you'll do not wish upon him any amount of suffering. He is a good boy. Pure and full of love, he is. Do not squander than."

Tori leans away and looks at me, smiling warmly. She takes my face in her hands and presses her lips to mine. My eyes feel as though they're bulging out of my skull, and I try to pull away from her, but some strange magic is holding me down… I cannot move.

"Dad?!" Dominic shouts. I raise my arms in defeat and question. Tori finally releases me, and I stumble back into Dominic. He raises an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?!"

"I have no idea…"

"You're gay! Keep your hands to yourself and Dad!" Dominic says.

"She's the one who couldn't keep her tongue to herself!" I shout, looking back at her.

"Why do you think you're shirtless, Adam? I have to get some sort of kicks, right?" Tori winks and I shudder. I look to Dominic again and smile.

"Let's go home." Dominic nods.

"Wait," Dominic pauses. "What is this thing?" he asks. I hesitate before replying. I sigh deeply.

"It's a cherry blossom."


	54. What I've Been Waiting For

"Why is there a flower on my arm?" Dominic asks.

"It's special," I say quietly, smiling. He raises a brow.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it… You'll know when you're ready." Dominic shrugs, hugging me again.

"Can we go home now?" he asks. I laugh and look to Tori.

"Thank you… for everything…" She nods.

"Thank yourself. You proved your love with actions. I'm very proud." I smile and walk out quietly, back into the heart of the mall. Everyone is still standing around, and as soon as they lay eyes on us, the applause begins in a roar. Dominic smiles wildly.

"What is all of this?!" he asks excitedly. I shrug as a young woman hands him a large bouquet of flowers.

"You came back," she says with her shrill, mousy voice. "We were all worried wouldn't come back to life but you did!" The girl runs away blushing. Dominic smiles, but it soon fades.

"What's up?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Her excitement reminded me of Casey," he says morosely. I sigh lightly.

"You miss him, huh?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair. He nods gently, furrowing his brows.

"Will I be able to see him again?" he asks. I choke on my breath a moment at his stupid question.

"Well _DUH_!" I shout. Dominic laughs. "I'm not keeping you from the boy you love…" I whisper.

"Wait, what?!" he shouts, baffled. Before I can reply, another girl comes up shyly, asking for his autograph. He raises a brow but obliges, having more people follow the girl's example. We stand there a while, signing autographs and receiving cards and flowers. Dominic flexes his fingers and entire hand once everyone has been sufficed.

"_NOW_ can we go home? PLEASE?!" I smile and nod, walking outside. A brand new pod is available for us, free of charge. It speeds back to Earth in a flash, jostling both of us. I am given money for earthly transportation, as well—hundreds of thousands of dollars. I buy a sleek brand new car and take it home, Dominic buckled safely in the passenger's seat. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a child…" he mumbles, pulling at the belt buckle. I snap in the middle of his face, distracting him.

"You died once already, Dominic. I'm not gonna let it easily happen again. Shut up." Dominic sighs, looking out of the window sadly. I sigh. "What's wrong now?" Dominic shrugs. I roll my eyes. He huffs.

"IT'S CASEY OKAY?!" he shouts, covering his face. I smile shyly.

"It's okay, Nicky. It's nothing to be afraid of…"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Dad!" I scoff.

"Yeah, my ass." Dominic looks at me facetiously. I raise a brow quizzically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad."

"You _seriously_ think your father and I haven't noticed you and Casey flirting all over the place?" I ask. His cheeks redden.

"What?" he asks nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I hesitate but smile slightly.

"You got it bad don't you?" I ask. He frowns.

"I-… Is that weird?"

"No! It's totally sweet!"

"He's my best friend…" he mutters.

"Your BFF? _YOUR BEEF?!_" I joke. Dominic hits my arm and blushes even harder than before.

"That's so creepy and inappropriate, Dad. Please, for the love of god, just stop," he begs.

"Stop? No! Keep going! Oh, Casey, it feels so good! You're so hard! Oh God! Oh God! Ohhhh!"

"_DAD!_" he yells, his whole face bright red. I laugh and hold his chin while paused at a stop sign.

"I'm sorry. It's just funny. Okay, I'll stop. Promise." Dominic huffs loudly, pushing my arm down.

"Just drive."

* * *

As I drive Dominic home from where the pod left, I let a few cold tears fall from my face.

"Dad…" Dominic whispers. I smile weakly.

"I'm sorry, Nicky… I'm just… so happy that you're _alive_," my voice breaks on that word. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Dad…" Dominic trails, placing his hand on mine on the steering wheel. More tears fall along my cheeks.

"Thank you so much," I whisper.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why?_ WHY?!_ Nick! You saved my fucking _life_!" Dominic hesitates a second before looking down.

"Yeah…" he mumbles, looking out the window. I watch his reflection, tears sneaking slowly down his pale cheeks. I take a deep breath, glad to finally be back home. I park the car, rushing to Dominic's side to help him walk inside.

"Dad, I'm fine…" he says lightly. I roll my eyes facetiously.

"Shut up. C'mon." I help him hobble to the front door, opening it slowly. Tommy, Leila, and Casey sit nervously in the living room; Casey perched in front of the couch, sitting cross-legged. They all look up simultaneously, their eyes widening and their mouths popping open.

* * *

"Nicky!" Tommy screams, rushing up to hug me. He squeezes me tightly for a while.

"Can't…breathe…Dad…" I mumble. He laughs exasperatively, releasing me. I smile slightly.

"Oh my god… You're… you're alive!"

"I'm alive."

"You're here!"

"I'm here."

"You!... you look terrible. You need food." Tommy rushes to the kitchen, putting together who knows what.

Leila's the next to stand. She walks past me to go to her room, on the was saying, "Welcome back, bro." I smile, hugging her gently. Adam turns me around, hugging me tightly once again.

"I missed you so much," he whispers in my ear. I smile.

"I missed you, too, Dad… Thank you…" I look him in the eyes and kiss his cheek swiftly. His eyes begin to water, and he hugs me tightly one more time before walking into the kitchen with Tommy.

I turn around slowly, facing Casey's frozen expression. I see tears along his cheeks, tissues of my family's sorrows surrounding him. He watches me warily, maybe not so sure if this moment is a dream or reality.

"Casey…" I whisper. He takes a deep breath and looks down. I purse my lips for a few seconds before marching from the front door to the couch where Casey sits. I fall to my knees in front of him, grabbing his face in my hands. I press my lips against his harshly.

All the emotion I've tried to holds back overtakes me. I grasp greedily at his shirt, pulling him closer, though there's no way he could. I hear glass shatter on the floor in the distance.

'_Oh no… Dad dropped his drinks,'_ I think. I smile into the kiss until a weird sensation takes over. Pain. I break off of the kiss immediately, looking back at Casey with a confused expression. His eyes are full of wonderment and happiness, like a child in a candy store.

"I love you," I whisper, touching my forehead to his lovingly. He smiles, a tear falling down his cheek slowly. I hold him gently in my arms, taking in his scent. I smile back.

"Dominic?!" Tommy shouts, frozen. I sigh and stand swiftly, pulling on Casey's arm to make him stand. I pull him down the hallway into my bedroom quickly without looking back.

I close the door, pushing Casey away until he falls against my bed. I push my body against his heavily, grinding my hips against his unthinkingly. He moans softly, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me close. He bites my shoulder lightly, making me laugh.

He climbs up onto the bed, lying down. He pulls me on top of him, resting me on his lower stomach. His breathing becomes raspy. I laugh, leaning down to kiss him lovingly.

The pain surges through my lips again, like needles piercing my mouth. I pull away from Casey quickly. He looks up at me, confused.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks. I sigh.

"It hurts when I kiss you…"

"You don't have to do this… I know you probably aren't gay or whatever so-" I interrupt him.

"No! No… I mean, it's literally painful. Like knives in my mouth…"

"Wow…"

"What the fuck ever, Case. I'm doing what I want," I say, pulling on his belt and loosening the buckle. I lean downward, pulling on his hair and pressing my lips against his roughly. The needles pierce my lips again, pricking me to no end. I ignore it and pull my shirt over my head.

"Nicky!" Casey shouts, touching my chest gingerly.

I watch him warily, wondering what's going on in his mind.

"What?"

"What are you… what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" I mumble, ripping his shirt completely off of his body and somehow managing to pull off my pants. Casey pushes me off of him carefully and climbs on top of me. He rocks back and forth on my pelvis, creating hundreds of wonderful feelings and emotions.

"I love you," he whispers, touching my chest gingerly again. I smile.

"Why are you so perfect?" I ask. He laughs.

"I'm hardly perfect, Nicky."

"Oh, say my name again… it's just so flawless when you say it…"

"Oh, Dominic… You're so very pathetic, ya know that?"

"I do. And I appreciate you dealing with me while I was trying to hide the fact that I'm attracted to you."

"Hide?! Hide _what_?! It was always obvious, Nicky! And the term is called _gay_, since you apparently are the only one who can't say it aloud about yourself." I shut him up with a rough kiss.

"Shut the fuck up," I say, smiling and leaning up to kiss him again. He surprises me heavily, expertly sliding his tongue into my mouth and down my throat. The pain burns like fire and blades, but the feelings down below and all around are so nice… my pelvis bucks briefly once. Casey smiles into our kiss.

He grinds his hips against mine, giving me more feeling. He leans downward and kisses me again, slipping his tongue between my teeth. I moan lightly into the epic kiss.

"Fire and Ice…" I whisper, twining my fingers through his hair tightly. He laughs before becoming serious.

"What the fuck do we do?!" Casey shouts.

"I don't know! Just go with your instinct," I say, reaching up and taking his face in my hands, kissing him gently.

I hear the shuffling of fabric, and suddenly an extraordinary sensation consumes me. I look down my torso and see Casey's hand in my boxers.

"Casey!" I whisper loudly. He chuckles, giving me more incredible feelings. I gasp quietly every so often. "What… uh-… what are you… doing…?" I ask hesitantly, my breath becoming shaky.

"Just going with my instinct… Do you like it?" he asks. I nod slowly. He smiles and makes a strange and quick motion with his hand, exciting me further. I like it. I lean my head back against the pillow, pushing my head as far as I can into it and closing my eyes.

A strange and new sensation begins to bloom, growing stronger with each second. I gasp as it grows and grows until suddenly!—

Casey releases his hand from my body, causing the wonderful feelings to subside and disappear.

"Wasn't that supposed to go further?" I ask, noticing that the growing emotion never actually climaxed. Casey smirks.

"I wanted to make that part happen myself… with my _body_…" he whispers seductively, kissing me and reawakening the needles and knives. I wince with the pain but relax with the pleasure. Kissing Casey may hurt now, but the tingling and soothing sensations make it all worth it, though the pain is more prominent than the pleasure, according to how powerful it feels, like electroshock treatment. I'm being electrocuted.

Casey breaks away from me and looks at me sadly, touching my face and chest. I smile.

"What's wrong, my beautiful and amazing baby?" I ask.

"It's just… it's so hard when you're so cute, and I'm so horny, and there's only a couple of thin layers of cotton separating our genitals…" he whispers. I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm ready, Case."

"One question…" he mumbles.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… why did you try to hide your attraction to me?"

"I couldn't face the truth. I should have been mad because I'm too lethal to mate with a woman, but I wasn't. I was mad that it was a man that I was attracted to, instead. I'm so sorry, Casey…" he nods and kisses me passionately. A tear falls down my cheek.

"What is it?" he asks, "I'm sorry! Have you changed your mind about me?" My eyes widen, and I grab his hair roughly, pulling him to me for a long and painful kiss, but steamy kiss. Once I pull away from him, I lock my lips, the taste of his tongue still lingering. He smiles, grinding his hips against mine.

"Trust me, baby. I _definitely_ haven't changed my mind. _You are all I want_…" Casey smiles widely.

"This moment is so perfect, Nicky…" I smile gently, touching his chest and leaning upward for another kiss. Of course, it hurts, but another weird feeling begins to occur. My body tingles. It feels like glitter is running throughout my veins instead of blood (which may or may not be true). I look at Casey, who seems to be feeling the same thing. I open my mouth to speak, when suddenly—

"Who are _you_?"

~FIN~

* * *

_**I'd like to thank Alexyi, Blaine, Lanie, Maria, Holly, and a mu**__**ltitude of other IG friends and GGlamberts for helping me with a few attributes in this story. You guys are amazing. And thank you fellow Instagrammers for supporting me along the way with every chapter and helping me get more and more views! I love you guys! 3 Stay tuned for a sequel… (;**_


End file.
